Return of the Mewberty (Parte II: revenge of Maverick)
by Templario.Oscuro
Summary: Al intentar crear nuevos hechizos para el nuevo libro de hechizos de la familia, Star por accidente transforma a Moon y Eclipsa nuevamente en adolescentes de 14 años causando una serie de eventos que complicaran en especial a Marco cuando trate de ayudar a Star en el lió que causo y sufrir un sinfín de situaciones que complicara aun mas su amistad.(Pausado hasta febrero 2020).
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola queridos lectores le traigo una historia y esta vez será tomada desde donde quedo la temporada como una especie de intervalos en el hiatus una aventura paralela a lo que ha sucedido estas últimas semanas y recuerde pueden que algunos hecho no se toquen en especifico por razones que aun no se emite la temporada completa y sin más que decir disfruten, creo que serán un par de capítulos máximo 15 por lo menos.**_

* * *

 **Un gran problema entre manos**

-Por amor al cielo que hice y papá me va a matar-se dijo Star esperando fuera de su habitación hasta que Marco llegara.

Al seguir esperando a su amigo y escudero, trato de repasar en su mente que había salido mal en aquella mañana en el estudio de su madre. Todo había comenzando cuando Moon le había exigido que al tener una nueva varita con el libro de hechizo destruido por parte de Ludo seria la perfecta oportunidad de comenzar todo nuevamente desde cero con los hechizos que se pudieran rescatar por parte de Star, Moon y con ayuda de Eclipsa a pesar de la oposición de Moon en un principio pero al final al cabo necesitaba de sus conocimientos para comenzar nuevamente el libro.

 **Comienzo del Flashblack…..**

-Star, recuerda que al crear un nuevo hechizo se debe visualizar acorde a lo que necesites y que no sea a tus caprichos-dijo Moon en su actitud estoica.

-Si-dijo Star algo aburrida.

-Moon no seas una aguafiestas, ella es la futura reina puede hacer lo que quiera-dijo Eclipsa con los pies subido en el escritorio que abría otra barra de snooker mientras Glossaryck tomaba una siesta.

-Eclipsa escucha si te permití que estuvieras aquí era para reconstruir el libro de la familia, no para influenciar la educación de mi hija-dijo Moon mirando con cara de pocos amigos a Eclipsa.

-Seguro-dijo Eclipsa girando los ojos.

Moon le ordeno seguir formulando un nuevo hechizo a Star que estaba totalmente aburrida por no tener el espacio creativo necesario para formular un nuevo hechizo a su antojo.

-Algo útil-se decía Star pero al tratar de obtener algo de concentración Eclipsa nuevamente volvía a darle un par de sugerencia pero Moon la hacía callar una vez más.

-Eclipsa silencio u ordenare que te encierren nuevamente en la torre-dijo Moon.

-Solo trato de ayudarla-dijo Eclipsa fingiendo inocencia.

-Ella no necesita ayuda, solo necesita mi guía y nada más-respondió Moon.

-Realmente lo de ser la maestra no te sale, recuerdo que hace un par de años una niña de 14 años que llego llorando a la dimensión de Rhombulus en especifico a mi prisión pidiendo ayuda para matar un lagarto súper desarrollado-dijo Eclipsa con una sonrisa sarcástica.

-Cállate-dijo Moon roja de ira.

-Típico de una Butterfly cuando no admite la derrota cuando la tiene enfrente suyo-dijo Eclipsa abriendo otra barra de chocolate.

Star al tratar de concentrarse seguía siendo distraída por la discusión de Moon y Eclipsa en relación a los hechizos para el nuevo libro como debía ser educada la futura reina, pero de manera involuntaria y girándose en la dirección de las dos, Star lanzo un hechizo causando una gran explosión que golpeo a ambas reinas al reincorporase Star trato de despejar el humo llamando a las dos mujeres.

-Mamá….Eclipsa, se encuentran bien-dijo Star tratando de buscar alguna señal de ambas mujeres pero al seguir buscando Glossaryck le indico que lo siguiera. Star siguió a Glossaryck hasta llegar donde se encontraba un montón de escombro donde una mano se alzaba moviéndola, al comenzar a quitar los escombros la rubia sentía un alivio al interior de ella y no seria conocida como Star la regicida.

-Me alegro que estén sanas y sal…..-pero antes de concluir la oración observo a las dos reinas algo cambiadas-ahora si estoy en problema-Star observo a Moon y Eclipsa que habían perdido un par de años.

 _ **Fin del flashblack….**_

Star al terminar de repasar lo que había sucedido, observo por el largo pasillo la figura de Marco que venía caminando con total calma, trayendo sobre sus hombros una espada corta.

-Disculpa la demora tuve que decirle a Kelly que algo me surgió de última hora, íbamos a explorar el bosque de la muerte segura-dijo Marco.

-Eso da igual-se dijo Star observando a su escudero-tenemos un gran problema entre manos y si mi padre se entera, estoy muerta-dijo Star mostrándose algo nerviosa.

-River es comprensible pero la reina Moon es el verdadero problema-dijo Marco observando a la rubia.

-Digamos que hice algo muy terrible y puede que sea hasta condenada por intento de doble regicidio-dijo Star frotándose el hombro.

-¿Doble regicidio?-pregunto Marco algo confundido.

-Creo que es mejor que lo veas por ti mismo-dijo Star abriendo la puerta.

Marco al entrar en la habitación de Star apenas pudo dar crédito a lo que veía.

-Star que hiciste-dijo Marco observando a Moon y Eclipsa transformadas en dos adolescentes de 14 años que solo llevaba su ropa de adultos que les quedaba algo holgada mientras peleaban por obtener un vestido de color azul de Star.

-Es mío-dijo Moon tratando de obtener el vestido.

-Moon soy mayor que tú así que tengo preferencia-dijo Eclipsa.

-Las dos separadas-dijo Star lanzando un hechizo que destruyo el vestido.

-Eso fue grosero-dijo Eclipsa.

-Star eso estuvo mal-dijo Moon reprimiéndola mientras que Marco estaba totalmente confundido.

Moon y Eclipsa al notar la presencia de Marco ambas la saludaron como si nada.

-Marco, buenas tardes-dijo Moon de manera solemne tratando de cubrirse con su vestido.

-Es el chico de la tierra, acaso vienes por mis malvadas pulgas-dijo Eclipsa tratando de aterrar a Marco.

-Star-dijo Marco mirando a la rubia que solo lanzo un suspiro y le pidió que tomara asiento.

Tras una explicación de lo que había sucedido aquella mañana en el despacho personal de Moon y algunos intento de acoso por parte de Eclipsa, Star trataba de recordar en que estaba pensando en aquellos momentos y como habían terminando en aquella situación.

-Ahora tengo a dos adolescentes que cuidar-dijo Star estando a punto de caer en un colapso nervioso.

-Enserio, no eres la única que ha pasado por eso-dijo Marco con sarcasmo recordando el día que Star llego a su vida.

-Star al menos has un esfuerzo en recordar que estabas pensando en eso momento y podremos revertir todo lo que sucedió-dijo Moon.

-Quizás debería ocupar mi gran sabiduría para esto caso-dijo Eclipsa siendo mirada con cara de pocos amigos por Star y Moon en cambio Marco tomo la palabra.

-Creo que lo primero es decirle a River lo que sucedió pero antes ellas van a necesitar algo de ropa y después Star deberá recordar que hizo exactamente-dijo Marco.

-El chico que quiere mis pulgas malvadas, tiene razón-dijo Eclipsa que de manera increíble Moon estuve de acuerdo.

-Opino igual hay que decirle a River-dijo Moon.

-Nadie ha considerado mi opinión-dijo Star siendo observada por los tres.

-Star, creo que es mejor que River se entere cuanto antes de esto y así evitar aun más problemas-dijo Marco siendo apoyada por Moon y Eclipsa solo dijo que estaba de acuerdo porque la idea provenía de Marco.

-Es mejor así-dijo Moon.

Marco, Moon y Eclipsa al estar de acuerdo en la idea propuesta, las dos reinas junto a Star se quedaron revisando el guardarropa mientras Marco la esperaba.

-Ahora que recuerdo tener 14 años era muy divertido-dijo Moon causando sorpresa en Star.

-En especial cuando eres princesa-dijo Eclipsa riendo.

-Si lo que sea-dijo Star, mientras que Moon encontro un vestido de color verde oscuro con una leggies color negra y una zapatilla del mismo color y en cambio Eclipsa eligio una camisa de color crema, una falda de colores negro y rojo, leggies gris y unas zapatillas de color negro.

Mientras ambas reinas se cambiaban Star se mostraba algo molesta por el nulo apoyo que le dio Marco.

-Idiota-dijo Star en voz alta.

-¿Quién es un idiota?-pregunto Moon terminando de vestirse.

-Creo que es su escudero-dijo Eclipsa.

-Es mi escudero y debía apoyarme-dijo Star con el ceño fruncido.

-Pero hizo lo correcto-le dijo Moon.

-Aunque sea tu escudero no puedes obligarlo hacer lo que tú quieras al menos que ocupes algo de magia-dijo Eclipsa.

-Eclipsa-dijo Moon girándose en dirección de Star-aunque sea tu escudero, debes escucharlo en todo lo que te aconseje y además pensé que estabas feliz por tenerlo de vuelta-Moon al observar a su hija que noto cierta frustración.

-Mejor se hubiera quedado en la tierra-dijo Star.

-Star-dijo Moon pero antes de poder hablar se le adelanto Eclipsa.

-Quizás debería cederlo a alguien más si su presencia no te agrada-dijo Eclipsa.

-¿Se puede hacer eso?-pregunto Star sorprendida.

-Si se puede hacer eso pero sería mal visto-dijo Moon.

-Qué tal si me cedes a tu escudero y así te deshaces de una vez por toda de él-dijo Eclipsa mirando a Star que le tendió su mano.

-Star si quieres hacer eso debes pensarlo al menos pero no abra vueltas atrás-dijo Moon desaprobando la idea.

Star al mirar la mano sin la corrupción de Eclipsa pondero la idea por unos momentos hasta que finalmente estrecho la mano de Eclipsa y de paso sus mejillas comenzaron a brillar.

-Esta-dijo Eclipsa con una sonrisa.

-Star espero que no te arrepientas-dijo Moon mirando a su hija con algo de reproche.

* * *

 **Aquí dejamos este capítulo y estén atentos chicos y chicas…..**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola lectores y agradezco su excelente aceptación por este nuevo fic y ahora en cuanto a los reviews.**

 **Sugarqueen97: sin duda sigue amargada pero esto se pondrá más interesante.**

 **Guest: gracias por tus palabras y espero que sigas hasta el final.**

 **Sin más que decir comenzamos.**

* * *

 **Una Amistad Rota y Una Nueva Amistad**

Star, Marco, Moon y Eclipsa se encontraban en el salón del trono del castillo explicando la situación a River y al resto de la corte que estaban todo totalmente confuso por lo sucedido.

-Así que al ser desconcentrada por mamá y Eclipsa las transforme por accidente en adolescentes nuevamente-dijo Star siendo escuchado por toda la corte dejando sin habla a River pero Moon al ver que todo estaba a punto de volverse un caos subió por la escalinata del trono alzando la voz.

-Como su reina legitima y a pesar de tener catorce años nuevamente mi título como tal sigue manteniéndose desde el primer momento que asumí mi deber como reina todo seguirá como lo conocemos y si alguien cuestiona mi autoridad es su oportunidad para hacérmelo saber-dijo Moon observando a todo los presentes que hincaron la rodilla jurándole lealtad nuevamente exceptuando por Eclipsa, Star, River y Marco que al verlo sintió pena por el destino del chico.

-Creo que esta todo bajo control nuevamente-dijo River mirando con mucho tener a su esposa.

-En realidad debemos remediar esto, Star debes recordar que estabas pensando y volver a realizar el hechizo nuevamente-dijo Moon.

-Si lo voy hacer-dijo Star indicándole a Marco que le ayudara.

-Creo que alguien olvida nuestro pacto-dijo Eclipsa mirando de reojo a Moon que no podía protestar en esta ocasión.

-¿Pacto?-dijo Marco mirando a Star.

-Claro el pacto-dijo Star suspirando y mirando nuevamente a Marco-hice un pacto con Eclipsa ahora serás su escudero y todo lo que nos involucra cuando te hice mi escudero se traspasa a Eclipsa-dijo Star.

-Star-dijo Marco mirando a Eclipsa que le sonría.

-Tranquilo chico de la tierra, tengo suficiente pulgas malvadas para ambos-dijo Eclipsa acercándose a Marco.

-Star, ¿Qué acabas de hacer?-dijo River.

-Ya está hecho River, fue bajo su propia voluntad-dijo Moon lanzando un suspiro.

Marco observo a Star que le devolvió una mirada con algo desprecio, pero Eclipsa al mirarlo detenidamente solo dijo.

-Esas ropas están bien en la tierra pero estamos en Mewni y creo que un cambio no estaría mal-dijo Eclipsa con un simple movimiento de su mano transformo la ropa de Marco en su ya conocida ropa de versión adulto pero agregando una camiseta color blanca y una capa de color roja con el símbolo de la pica de Eclipsa que al verlo detenidamente solo dijo.-Muy bien, mi escudero es hora de que pasemos algo tiempo juntos-dijo Eclipsa lanzándose a los brazos de Marco que la cargo entre sus brazos.

-Al menos puedo dar mi opinión-dijo Marco.

-Lo siento Marco en este caso tu ahora eres escudero de Eclipsa y solo ella puede liberarte de su servicio-dijo Moon.

Marco solo lanzo un suspiro y Eclipsa le indico que la llevara a su torre para charla mas a gustó los dos, en cambio Star al verlo salir miro la escena sabiendo lo que hizo estuvo mal.

-Star, ¿Por qué? hiciste ese pacto y ceder a Marco como si fuera un saco de maíz-dijo River.

-Solo me molesto el hecho de no apoyarme y Eclipsa rápidamente se va aburrir de él-dijo Star dándole poca importancia a su acción.

-Lo dudo, ahora Marco solo reconocerá la voluntad de Eclipsa y todo lo que te juro se traspaso a ella es como si estuvieran casados-dijo Moon.

-Casados-dijo Star dándose cuenta que el juramento que realizo Marco al regresar a Mewni fue una especie de ceremonia de matrimonio.

-Si cariño, ahora Marco solo cumplirá la voluntad de Eclipsa, incluso puede tomarlo como esposo cuando regreso a la normalidad-dijo River.

-Mierda-se dijo Star dándose cuenta de su error mirando nuevamente a su padres-acaso hay algo que pueda hacer-dijo Star.

-Hay una cosa, solo si Eclipsa accede de manera voluntaria de liberarlo-dijo Moon observado a Star que salió rápidamente corriendo tras Eclipsa.

Al correr rápidamente por todo el castillo bajando algunas escaleras en dirección del jardín de las rosas y al ver la torre que ocupaba Eclipsa siguió su carrera que al tocar la puerta fue recibida por la misma Eclipsa en persona.

-Hola-dijo Eclipsa con su característico acento ingles.

-Eclipsa, libera a Marco por favor-dijo Star jadiando.

-No-respondió Eclipsa.

-Pero si tú me engañaste-dijo Star un poco mas recuperada.

-En realidad solo hice proponerte el trato, fue tu culpa no preguntar las condiciones y términos a los cuales accedida a entregarme a Marco como si fuera un saco de maíz sin valor algunos y no tengo interés en regresártelo-dijo Eclipsa.

-Pero…pero tú sabes que siento algo hacia el-dijo Star.

-Si lo tengo claro, pero dime quien lo ha hecho a un lado, lo ha tratado mal e incluso quien se besa frente a él con su amado príncipe Lucitor, lastimándolo cada vez más pero ahora está bajo mi protección y digamos que no tengo interés de liberarlo e incluso me está preparando unas cosas llamado nachos que dicen ser algo muy delicioso-dijo Eclipsa en tono burlo.

-Eso fue injusto-dijo Star.

-¿Injusto?, dime que es injusto el hecho de dármelo como si nada o que tus sentimientos hacia a él son tan fuertes, que pensabas que al estar con el príncipe Lucitor te olvidarías de eso sentimientos como si nada e incluso lo he visto por medio del ojo que todo lo ve saliendo con Hekappo a controlar portales e incluso ir de fiesta con esa chica de cabello verde para olvidarse de ti-dijo Eclipsa.

-Me has espiado al igual que ha Marco, pensé que éramos amiga-dijo Star.

-¿Amigas?, nunca dije que fuéramos amigas simplemente venias a charlar conmigo y pasar un rato agradable pero yo solo he sido sociable y ahora tengo un escudero, además de mejor amigo, confidente e incluso podría viajar con él a su dimensión de origen-dijo Eclipsa.

-Realmente eres malvada-dijo Star.

-En realidad, solo hago mi voluntad y espero cuanto antes que reviertas todo esto para volver a ser un adulta, tengo grandes planes para mi escudero y eso incluye hacerlo un caballero-dijo Eclipsa con un destello en sus ojos y despidiéndose cortésmente de Star.

Tras pasar las horas, Star se encontraba en la biblioteca del castillo buscando alguna respuesta para poder recuperar nuevamente a Marco como su escudero, pero al revisar cientos de libros no encontró respuesta alguna que le pudiera ayudar.

-Maldición, soy una boba me deje llevar por mi ira y ahora debo restaurar a mamá y Eclipsa que según ella tiene grandes planes para Marco-se dijo Star.

-Está ocupado-dijo Moon tomando lugar frente a su hija.

-Adelante-dijo Star.

-Por lo que has estado haciendo y los libros, debes estar buscando una respuesta para liberar a Marco-dijo Moon.

-Si e incluso encontré el contrato, realmente fui una tonta al entregarle a Marco en bandeja de plata-dijo Star.

-Sin dudas y ahora debes asumir las consecuencia de tus actos-dijo Moon mirando a su hija que cada vez se subía más en su depresión-no debería decírtelo pero tengo 14 años así que no tengo conciencia de mis actos, conozco una forma de liberarlo sin que Eclipsa deba liberarlo bajo su propia voluntad-dijo Moon.

-Dime-dijo Star.

-Escucha y pone mucha atención a lo que diré, la única forma de recupéralo es que ambos admitan lo que sienta uno por el otro eso incluye celarlo y todo eso-dijo Moon.

* * *

 **Star al oír con detalle todo lo que debía hacer mientras Moon le seguia explicando los pasos a seguir, ambas no se dieron cuenta que eran espiadas en ese preciso momento.**

* * *

-Me entrego como si fuera un saco de maíz y ahora me quiere devuelta-protesto Marco.

-Te dije la verdad pero dudaste de mi persona y ahora te estoy mostrando lo que paso realmente-dijo Eclipsa manteniendo su concentración en el hechizo del ojo que todo lo ve.

-Primero termino con Jackie, quedo como un patán frente a mis amigos y mis padres, dejo la tierra y mi vida, le ayude cuando viajaba entre dimensiones e incluso Hekappo me odia por mentirle, acepte el hecho que estaba con Tom e incluso le dio una de mis hoddie, debo soportar menos precio de los demás escuderos, ser la burla de los caballeros, ser humillado todo el tiempo por ella que me deja a un lado y solo requiere de mi cuando todo se le sale de control algo que no puede llevar por si misma-dijo Marco que continuaba protestando.

-Vaya, esto va ser muy divertido-se dijo Eclipsa mirando a Star a través del hechizo-si me dejas ayudarte te puedo convertir en el mejor caballero de todo la historia de Mewni-dijo Eclipsa captando la atención de Marco.

-¿Enserio?-dijo Marco.

-Si, como tu nueva señora ahora tu destino está atado al mío y podemos ayudarnos mutuamente-dijo Eclipsa.

-Acaso quiere mi alma-dijo Marco algo preocupado.

-Si fuera un demonio la aceptaría, pero en realidad quiero divertirme pasarlo bien y quizás viajar por dimensiones, ir a lugares que solía ir antes de ser cristalizada y poder visitar tu dimensión-dijo Eclipsa.

-Solo eso-dijo Marco.

-También comprar chocolates, muffin con listones, también comer más de eso nachos que me prepararte y probar cosas nuevas-dijo Eclipsa.

-¿Algo más?-pregunto Marco.

-Si eso incluye fastidiar a Star por lo que te hizo-dijo Eclipsa.

-Fastidiarla-dijo Marco ponderando la idea.

-Sí, devolverle la mano por lo que te hizo y quizás darle una lección al fin y al cabo tu mereces algo de respecto-dijo Eclipsa que hasta ella se sorprendió en ser sincera con Marco.

-Entonces tenemos un trato-dijo Marco dudando.

-Por supuesto pero ahora eres mi escudero y recuerda debemos estar junto en esto, así podrás obtener el respecto de buscas de todos eso incluye darle una lección a Star-dijo Eclipsa mirando a Marco.

-Hecho y también prometo ayudarle en lo que sea-dijo Marco arrodillándose.

-Así me gusta mi valiente y fiero escudero, vamos a divertirnos como nunca-dijo Eclipsa sonriendo- que chico más interesante sin duda tiene varios rasgo en común con él-Eclipsa y Marco al observase con una sonrisa y dándose a entender sobre su nueva amistad.

* * *

 **Aquí dejamos este capítulo y estén atentos.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola queridos lectores y gracias por su gran aceptación y espero que estén ansioso por lo que se viene a continuación y sin más que decir comenzamos prometo que el siguiente capitulo respondere los reviews...**

* * *

 **Fuga**

 **Acto I**

Desde que Marco se había convertido en escudero de Eclipsa todo cambio de manera positiva, ya no sufría el desprecio de los demás escuderos o las burlas de los caballeros del reino sino tenía el respecto y temor de su parte e incluso la misma Eclipsa le había regalo una espada hecha de fuego de dragón, una de las armas más codiciada por todo los caballeros y reyes de Mewni prácticamente todo iba viento en popa pero en cuanto a Star todo había empeorado en el último tiempo todos los demás reinos ya sabían lo que hizo al convertir a las dos reinas en adolescentes nuevamente e incluso el hecho de ceder a su escudero como un saco de maíz se convirtió en el chisme entre los plebeyos de los diversos reinos y realizaban comentarios como:

 **-La princesa Butterfly siempre ha sido una malcriada y ahora que convirtió a su propia madre en adolescente y regalo a su escudero, ¿realmente es adapta para gobernar en el futuro?-**

 **-Regalo su escudero a la reina de la oscuridad cuando vuelva a la normalidad todo va empeorar-**

 **-Sin duda le falta más mano firme a la princesa, todo es culpa de los reyes Butterfly-**

Al pasar los días, cada vez mas comentario se iban escuchando y llegando a los odios de River y Moon que trataban de mantener el orden pero incluso Star se veía abruma por todo estos tarde, Star se encontraba en los jardines reales junto a su novio Tom Lucitor que trataba de animarla ante tales comentarios y la situación que estaba sufriendo.

-Ya estoy hasta la coronilla por esos comentarios-dijo Star apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Tom.

-Ignóralos son comentarios de los plebeyos-dijo Tom entrelazando su mano con la de Star.

-Lo tengo claro pero cada días aumenta cada vez mas-dijo Star que en su mente las cosas iban empeorando cada vez mas-perdí a Marco, ahora soy el chisme entre los diversos reinos e incluso mi madre me está presionando cada vez más para volverla a la normalidad y apenas he logrado algún avance ni siquiera recuerdo lo que estaba pensando en esos momentos-al lanzar un suspiro y de manera sorpresiva Tom comenzó un a besarla para tratar de subirle el ánimo todo se vio interrumpido por un par de voces muy familiares.

-Un picnic en esta época del año siempre es muy agradable-dijo Eclipsa que tomaba del brazo a Marco.

-Espero que las ardillas con cuernos no sean un problema-dijo Marco.

-Genial-se dijo Star rompiendo el beso con Tom.

-Marco-dijo Tom alzando su mano en señal de saludo que tanto Marco y Eclipsa fueron acercándose hacia ellos.

-Hola Tom y Star-dijo Marco levantando levemente su mano.

-Vaya interrumpimos su cita-dijo Eclipsa en tono burlón.

-Por lo que veo ahora tienes un mejor empleo-dijo Tom mirando a Marco de pie a cabeza.

-Mejor dicho yo le devolví la dignidad y respecto que siempre mereció el gran héroe de Mewni durante la gran invasión de las ratas de ese tal Ludo Avarius-dijo Eclipsa.

-Yo fui quien mato a Toffee y quedaste libre-se dijo Star mirando a Marco.

-Incluso recibí esta súper genial espada como regalo atrasado de cumpleaños-dijo Marco desvainado la nueva espada que le dio Eclipsa.

-Cool, una autentica espada de fuego de dragón-dijo Tom mirando atónito la espada.

-Su cumpleaños-murmuro Star dándose cuenta que el calendario de Mewni y la tierra eran totalmente diferente y teniendo la idea que el cumpleaños de Marco seria a finales de ese mes.

-Por eso haremos este picnic debo festejar a mi noble y valiente escudero-dijo Eclipsa mirando con cierta burla a Star.

Al despedirse de Marco y Eclipsa, Star los observo con algo de molestia por la actitud de Marco que apenas le dirigió la palabra mordiéndose el labio de furia.

-¿Star está todo bien?-pregunto Tom.

-Sí pero necesito golpear un árbol-dijo Star arrastrando a Tom hasta el árbol más cercano.

 **Acto II**

Marco extendió la manta mientras Eclipsa sujetaba la canasta observando a su escudero con una sonrisa.

-Listo-dijo Marco observando a Star que arrastraba a Tom.

-Realmente está furiosa-dijo Eclipsa observando a Star que se alejaba.

-Es asunto de ella-dijo Marco tomando la canasta sin darse cuenta que Eclipsa emitió un destello en sus ojos que se sentó en la manta al igual que Marco.

-Hasta hace poco estabas furioso por lo que iba hacer de celarte pero veo que quieres darle una lección-dijo Eclipsa-esto se pondrá muy interesante-Marco al desempacar la canasta coloco en la manta un par de muffin, algunas mazorca de maíz dulce e incluso una especie de jugo que sirvió en dos copas.

-Realmente eres bueno para hacer esta clase de cosas y también debo agradecerte por limpiar toda mi torre-dijo Eclipsa bebiendo un poco.

-Digamos que me gusta mantener todo en orden y limpio así que al ver la torre que ocupas, no pude evitar tener un impulso por dejarla limpia, ahora que soy su escudero-dijo Marco bebiendo un poco.

-Que chico más responsable, ahora dime cumplirás tu promesa de llevarme a la tierra-dijo Eclipsa.

-Por supuesto mi Lady -dijo Marco realizando una reverencia haciendo reír a Eclipsa.

Tras pasar gran parte de la tarde charlando y disfrutando de su mutua compañía, Marco comenzó a sentirse cada vez mas cómodo junto a Eclipsa recodando los primeros de Star en la tierra, aquella noche tras terminar de cenar junto a Eclipsa se encontraba saliendo de la lavandería del castillo con su ropa limpia y la de su nueva señora.

-Sir Lavabo si sabe como doblar adecuadamente la ropa-se dijo Marco continuando su camino de regreso a la torre de Eclipsa seguir caminando noto que Star venia en su dirección-tranquilo recuerda que ella va a tratar de celarte y no eres segundo plato de nadie-Marco solo mantuvo la calma cuando estuvo a poco metros de Star.

-Sir Lavabo debe trabajar hasta muy tarde-dijo Star con una sonrisa.

-Eso creo pero ya sabes cómo es el-dijo Marco tratando de verse neutro.

-Marco necesito hablar contigo de algo muy importante-dijo Star.

-Acaso me vas a pedir disculpa por cederme a Eclipsa, pero creo que debería estarte agradecido-dijo Marco.

-Fue un error y necesito cuanto antes que vuelvas a mi lado-dijo Star tratando de acercase a él.

-Creo que ya tomaste tu decisión y digamos que me siento muy cómodo junto a Eclipsa me dio una nueva capa que no es una servilleta para la carne, una espada de fuego de dragón, incluso me anima a tomar más decisiones y dice que debo ser más seguro de mi mismo-dijo Marco.

-Marco somos amigos, hemos pasado muchas cosas juntos vencimos un sinfín de veces a Ludo y derrotamos para siempre a Toffee e incluso bailamos bajo la luna roja-dijo Star.

-Estás segura que somos amigos porque los amigos no se dejan a un lado, tampoco toman las hoddie se las dan a otro, tampoco ignoran a sus amigos cuando van a la playa aunque sea un playa plagada de demonios, quedan mal con algunos miembros de la comisión mágica por cubrir las espaldas y tampoco te ceden a otros miembros de la realeza como lo hiciste apenas te ofrecieron deshacerte de mí y sobre la luna roja creo que es una simple superstición-dijo Marco dejando sin palabra alguna a Star que decidió seguir su camino de regreso a la torre pero antes de avanzar Star le dijo.

-Por mi bien que te quedes con ella, se su sirviente y no vengas arrastrándote de vuelta cuando ella se canse de ti, creo que es mejor que te quedaras en la tierra-dijo Star tratando de contener las lagrimas.

-Al menos en la tierra tengo un verdadero lugar al cual regresar y una vida que podre retomar sin problema alguno-dijo Marco alejándose de Star por el pasillo.

Gran parte del trayecto solo medito lo que sucedió con Star pero tampoco se sentía augusto por lo que había dicho, al entrar nuevamente en la torre. Eclipsa estaba descansando en su cama leyendo un libro que al verlo solo le dijo.

-Debo suponer que te encontraste con Star-dijo Eclipsa dejando a un lado el libro.

-Sí pero ya debes saber lo que sucedió-dijo Marco acomodando la ropa de Eclipsa.

-Sí, pero creo que fuiste algo duro con ella pero en realidad se lo tiene merecido actuaste bajo tu propio criterio al decirle esas palabras ya le dejaste en claro cuál es tu posición en todo esto-dijo Eclipsa bajando de la cama tomando entre sus manos el rostro de Marco que se sonrojo besando su frente-recuerda mi valiente Marco, ahora puedes tomar tus decisiones y eres dueño de tu propio destino no cometas los mismo errores cuando fui reina-dijo Eclipsa recibiendo un abrazo de Marco.

-Elijo ser libre y ser dueño de mi propio destino-dijo Marco.

-Así se habla-dijo Eclipsa mirando sobre el hombro de Marco que Star los estaba espiando con un simple gesto hizo desaparecer el hechizo del ojo que todo lo ve.

 **Acto III**

A la mañana siguiente tras desayunar, se dirigía al despacho de Moon llevando puesto un vestido de color negro con detalles dorados, leggies color gris y zapatillas negras.

-me pregunto si estará furiosa por el abrazo- se dijo Eclipsa que al continuar su camino, algunos guardia la miraron con algo de temor que evitan a toda costa el contacto visual con ella.-sin duda me tienen miedo a pesar de tener 14 años-al estar a poco metros se topo de frente con Star que la estaba esperando.

-Tu-dijo Star con su varita en sus manos.

-Hola, buenos días-dijo Eclipsa de manera educada.

-Dime a que estás jugando con Marco-dijo Star.

-Jugar, querida solo es mi escudero y como su señora deseo que sea un gran caballero algún día-dijo Eclipsa.

-Te vi dándole un abrazo-dijo Star hablando de manera amenazante.

-Un simple abrazo y acaso viste algo mas-dijo Eclipsa.

-No-dijo Star desviando su mirada.

-Mentirosa-dijo Eclipsa-acaso no viste nuestro beso, fue tan dulce y tierno aun puedo saborear los labios de Marco-Star al oír esto adquirió su forma de mariposa causando cierta sorpresa en Eclipsa que la miro en silencio-esta niña no sabe con quién se mete- con un leve suspiro desplego sus alas que eran de color azabache y rojo mirando sin temor alguno a Star.

-No te tengo miedo-dijo Star.

-Realmente no sabes lo que es miedo-dijo Eclipsa observando a Star que cargaba contra ella.

 **...Una hora después de una increíble batalla…**

-Ahora sabes cuál es mi poder y porque me dicen la reina de la oscuridad-dijo Eclipsa observando el pasillo que estaba todo destrozando y la muralla que caía a pedazos.

-Aléjate de Marco-dijo Star que estaba tratando de ponerse de pie.

-Tú hiciste el trato y ahora no hay vueltas atrás-dijo Eclipsa observando a Moon y la guardia real del castillo que la rodeaban.

-Eclipsa-dijo Moon seguido por River que estaba vestido con su armadura de caballero.

-Solo por esta vez me contuve, todo fue legitima defensa-dijo Eclipsa dándose cuenta que tenía una herida en su costado izquierdo.

-No te atrevas a tocas a mi hija-dijo Moon comenzando a desplegar sus alas mientras que los guardia tomaban posición de ataque.

-Creo que ahora estoy en problema-dijo Eclipsa pero al tratar de conjurar algún hechizo, Marco que salió de la nada desvainando su espada.

-Marco, baja esa espada-dijo River.

-No, soy el escudero de Eclipsa y mi misión es protegerla-Marco tomo rápidamente a Eclipsa entre sus brazos sacando sus tijeras interdimensionales abriendo un portal.

-¿Dónde iremos?-pregunto Eclipsa.

-A la tierra-dijo Marco.

Star observo a Marco y Eclipsa cruzando el portal interdimensional antes de caer inconsciente.

* * *

 _ **Aquí dejamos este capítulo y próximo saldrá este fin de semana para que estén atentos.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola mis queridos, he leído varios reviews y viendo sus ansias he decidido publicar este capítulo antes de tiempo así que espero que lo disfruten y recuerden comenzare a escribir cada capítulo a futuro más largo de lo usual y en cuanto al quinto capítulo estará para el día domingo en el transcurso de esa jornada.**

 **Ahora bien en cuanto a los reviews:**

 **Marcoman: digamos que todos recibirán algo de su merecido pero todo ira lentamente hasta la culminación de esta historia.**

 **Yamil: lo traje antes de tiempo y espero que lo disfrutes.**

 **Sugar: en cuanto a la batalla más épica que pudo ser prometo que la próxima será totalmente redactada.**

 **Guest: siempre me da gusto leer tus mensajes y quizas muchas cosas pasen a futuro.**

 **Thenotoriginalwriter** **: mi más fiel lector y espero que te gustara ahora bien en cuanto a la interacción de Marco y Eclipsa me base en parte a la relación Marco y Star de la primera temporada pero agregando elemento como la voz de experiencia de Eclipsa que ha visto un poco más del mundo que será a futuro la maestra de Marco en diversas cosas.**

 **Ahora chicos y chicas esteren hasta el domingo y para mis seguidores de una ciudad llamada Echo Creek (Eco Arroyo), el día viernes saldrá el nuevo capitulo para los ansiosos y sin mas que decir comenzamos.**

* * *

 **De visita en Echo Creek**

 _ **Una semana después, refugio político de Eclipsa (residencia Díaz)…..**_

Tras la pequeña batalla entre Star y Eclipsa, Marco había tomado la decisión de huir junto a la adolescente reina de la oscuridad hasta que todo se enfriara en Mewni, que mejor lugar que la tierra junto a sus seres queridos pero con lo que no contaba era por un pequeño detalle.

-Majestad, le hice un pastel y de su sabor favorito-dijo Rafael mostrando a Eclipsa un pastel de chocolate.

-Que emoción-dijo Eclipsa que tenía una corona de fiesta de cumpleaños sobre su cabeza y un globo atado a su muñeca dando pequeños saltitos como si fuera una niña.

-Majestad Eclipsa, yo le escribí un poema-dijo Angie comenzando a recitar el poema que había escrito mientras Eclipsa contenía las lagrimas de felicidad en cambio Marco solo suspiraba por ver aquella situación tan familiar, tras huir de Mewni y refugiarse en la casa de sus padres en Echo Creek, Rafael y Angie escucharon atentamente todo lo sucedido con Eclipsa y Star en especial la parte del hechizo que la hizo rejuvenecer a los 14 años, tras esta explicación los padres de Marco no pusieron objeción alguna en recibir nuevamente a un miembro de la familia real Butterfly en especial si era la reina de la oscuridad.

Rafael se encontraba repartiendo el pastel dando una gran rebanada a Eclipsa que agradeció tomando lugar junto a Marco que recibía una porción similar de pastel.

-Gracias-dijo Marco que al comer un poco de pastel se percato que Eclipsa lo miraba con una sonrisa-¿sucede algo?-pregunto Marco.

-No… o mejor dicho eres el tercer hombre que me secuestra así-dijo Eclipsa riendo.

-Marco, acaso quieres algo serio con la reina Eclipsa-dijo Rafael.

-Si Marco, primero Jackie, luego Star y ahora te interesan las mujeres mayores, por favor no se ofenda majestad-dijo Angie.

-Yo la saque de Mewni o sino estaría en esto momento en un calabozo-dijo Marco en su defensa.

-Deberían haberlo visto con su espada de dragón como la alzo contra la guardia real e incluso desafío abiertamente al rey River, eso fue muy valeroso-dijo Eclipsa exagerando todo mientras Angie y Rafael escuchaban la versión de fantasía de Eclipsa, Marco solo escuchaba en silencio mientras Eclipsa al verlo fugazmente le guiño un ojo.

-Acaso esta coqueteando-se dijo Marco.

* * *

 _ **Mientras en Mewni…..**_

Tras la huida de Marco y Eclipsa, la comisión mágica se había reunido para tratar ciertos asuntos de carácter urgente como el próximo baile de la realeza de Mewni, encontrar alguna forma de revertir el hechizo de rejuvecimiento que afectaba a Moon y en especial la decisión de Marco.

-Las recientes acciones de Marco Díaz no se deben tomar a la ligera-dijo Onmitraxus Prime.

-Vamos Onmi, habla de una vez-dijo Hekappo.

-Es malvado, lo siento en mis entrañas-dijo Rhombulus alzando sus brazos serpientes.

-Tomo a Eclipsa y regreso con ella a la tierra, Star tuvo suerte al no salir lastimada y dices que ahora esta huida puede ser mucho mas peligrosa de lo que pensábamos- dijo Moon.

-Lo que sucede que en este mismo momento se ha abierto una nueva línea temporal en que existe una gran posibilidad que Marco y Eclipsa se puedan unir en matrimonio pero esta unión podría ser algo beneficiosa para todos es decir si ambos llegaran a casarse el asunto de Eclipsa quedaría zanjado si le ofrecemos un puesto dentro de la comisión a Marco a cambio que la tenga en su lugar-dijo Onmitraxus.

-Estás loco, Onmi-dijo Hekappo golpeando la mesa.

-Ya ven se los dije ese chico es malvado al igual que Onmitraxus-dijo Rhombulus comenzando a vociferar amenazas.

-Marco dentro de la comisión mágica y en realidad Eclipsa se ha mantenido tranquila desde que Marco se hizo su escudero-Moon al seguir meditando aquella opción e ignorando la discusión entre Onmitraxus, Hekappo y Rhombulus, sabía que en realidad esa unión al ser algo peligrosa podría darle la paz que necesitaban, pero quedaba solo un tema pendiente. -Onmi, recuerdas hace un tiempo que te pedí que vigilaras la línea temporal en la que Star y Marco se casan, como va aquello-dijo Moon.

-Bueno vera, digamos que se ha debilitado totalmente desde que su hija cedió a Marco esa ha sido una de las detonante y en cambio la línea Marco y Eclipsa se fortaleza a un ritmo increíble y en cuanto a la línea de Star con el príncipe Lucitor va progresando lentamente e incluso puede existir la unión matrimonial-dijo Onmitraxus.

-Ya veo-dijo Moon suspirando y retomando la palabra-que les parece unos 15 minutos para estirar las piernas e ir al baño- cuando Hekappo y Rhombulus salieron, Moon detuvo a Onmitraxus para realizar una última pregunta.

-Hijos-dijo sorprendido Onmitraxus.

-Es para evitar problemas a futuro con la sucesión del trono, lo que pueda pasar entre Star y Tom al igual que Marco y Eclipsa que podrían reglar algunos derechos sobre el trono-dijo Moon.

-En caso que Star y el príncipe Lucitor se unan por lo que he podido especular hay una descendía fuerte pero digamos que los hijos de Marco y Eclipsa es algo muy distinto-dijo Onmitraxus temeroso.

-Trata de ser más claro Onmi, podremos evitar una guerra futura entre dos familias por el trono del reino-dijo Moon.

-Por supuesto, si Marco y Eclipsa se unen en matrimonio sus hijos digamos que no tendrá interés alguno en ello pero tendrán mejores habilidades mágica que Star y su descendencia-dijo Onmitraxus.

-Gracias por tu tiempo-dijo Moon que tras quedar a solas en su despacho, abrió uno de los cajones de su escritorio extrayendo una carta que reviso la letra con sumo cuidado y tras confirmar la adecuada redacción la cerro nuevamente colocando un poco de cera y marcando con el escudo de armas de la familia escribiendo en ella los nombres de los últimos invitados para el baile de la realeza.

-Con esta carta compro la paz de mi reino y sello el futuro de mi hija- al terminar la carta, hizo llamar a Manfred para entregar la carta a sus destinatarios.

* * *

 _ **Residencia Díaz….**_

Nunca en su vida había sido tratada como una mujer normal siempre había sido tratada como la princesa heredera, después como la reina Butterfly y por ultimo como Eclipsa la reina de la oscuridad pero todo cambio desde que llego hace una semana a la residencia Díaz.

-Muy bien majestad, pruébese este sombrero-dijo Angie.

Eclipsa tomo el sombrero de sol que en vez de sus características plumas tenia flores en el, que al mirarse en el espejo se detuvo unos minutos observando de reojo a Angie ansiosa por saber si era de su agrado.

-¿Qué le pareció?-dijo Angie.

-Me gusta-dijo Eclipsa notando el rostro de felicidad de Angie, tras agradecer a la madre de Marco por el sombrero bajo tranquilamente las escaleras hacia la sala principal, iba vestida con una jardinera de blue jeans, un camiseta blanca y un par de zapatillas con agujetas.

-Que cambio-dijo Marco llevaba su clásica ropa.

-Gracias-dijo Eclipsa.

-Realmente le gustan los sombreros-dijo Marco.

-Digamos que no me gusta el sol siempre he sido algo pálida-dijo Eclipsa.

Tras despedirse de los padres de Marco, Eclipsa había querido conocer Echo Creek tras su llegada pero al pasar una semana desde lo sucedido y recuperarse de las heridas que le causo Star, Marco le propuso ir de paseo aquella tarde a recorrer la ciudad.

-Esto es increíble-dijo Eclipsa mirando un parquímetro que rápidamente su atención se centro en una ardilla-no tienen cuernos- al continuar su camino no podía dejar de mirar todo lo que le llamaran la atención que básicamente era todo.

-No quiero ser un entrometido pero de donde sacaste esas ropa-dijo Marco observando a Eclipsa que inspeccionaba un cartel publicitario.

-Angie me dejo un par de revista cuando me estaba recuperando y al hojearla vi estas ropas así que las invoque apenas me dijiste que me llevarías de paseo-dijo Eclipsa con una sonrisa.

-Ok-dijo Marco algo desanimado.

-Acaso te molesto el hecho de decir que era un paseo y no una cita-dijo Eclipsa en tono burlo.

-¿Que?, pero soy su escudero-dijo Marco.

-No mientas, claro ahora comprendo todo por eso me trajiste a la tierra, era para tenerme para ti solo e incluso quieres mis pulgas malvadas-dijo Eclipsa riendo por el rostro que ponía Marco.

-Eso no es asi-dijo Marco sonrojada.

-He sido casada dos veces y ahora estoy libre de compromiso, no veo problema para darte una oportunidad-dijo Eclipsa saltando en los brazos de Marco.

-Como un paseo se convirtió en una cita-dijo Marco.

-Ni idea, pero vamos es hora de divertirnos-dijo Eclipsa indicándole a Marco que avanzaran.

 _ **En ese mismo instantes….**_

-Una cita, que se cree esa perra-se dijo Star sosteniendo los binoculares mientras Tom la sujetaba para que no fuera a caer.

-Vinimos a una cita o a espiar a Marco-protesto Tom.

-Si vinimos a tener una cita pero de paso necesitaba saber cuáles son las debilidades de Eclipsa-dijo Star pero en su mente solo pensaba-Marco idiota, le pediste una cita siempre te han gustado mas madura como Jackie, pero ahora debes ir por una waifu-Star al bajarse de los hombros de Tom observo los alrededores tomando de la mano a su novio arrastrándole calle arriba a unos metros de Marco y Eclipsa.

-Acaso ella no te dio una paliza cuando la atacaste-dijo Tom.

-Callate, ella me tomo desprevenida-dijo Star recordando la batalla de hace una semana mordiéndose el labio.

 _ **En el corazón de Echo Creek….**_

-No puedo creerlo-dijo Marco mirando el aparador de la tienda de Hobbies.

-¿Qué cosa?-dijo Eclipsa mirando el aparador.

-La figura del rey dragón -dijo Marco emocionado.

-Bonito juguete-dijo Eclipsa mirando con una sonrisa a Marco por su emoción.

-Si lo obtengo nadie me podrá ganar en Dungeons & Dragons – Eclipsa siguió al interior de la tienda a Marco que comenzó a explicarle que en la tierra entre los chicos de su edad y algunos adultos jugaban a juegos de mesas de fantasía.

-Eso suena encantador-dijo Eclipsa que al recorrer la tienda mientras Marco realizaba su compra pudo ver diversos artículo, que al internarse en uno de los pasillos observo algo muy familiar que no había visto desde que era una niña-no puede ser-dijo Eclipsa tomando entre sus manos una caja que tenía una muñeca de estilo victoriano que admiro en silencio por unos minutos.

-Eclipsa-dijo Marco acercándose a ella noto que la joven reina estaba algo conmocionada.

-Se parece a mi muñeca que me dio mi madre cuando cumplí los 8 años-dijo Eclipsa teniendo un sentimiento de nostalgia explicándole a Marco que había perdido a su madre siendo muy joven y que su muñeca había sido destruida el día que escapo de Mewni.

-Entonces vamos a pagar por ella-dijo Marco sonriendo.

-Pero que hay de tu juguete-dijo Eclipsa.

-Viendo el precio del rey dragón y de la muñeca, hacen 650 dólares-dijo Marco sacando el dinero.

Tras pagar por el rey dragón y la muñeca, ambos continuaron con su paseo (cita según Eclipsa) recorrieron varios lugares como algunas tiendas de ropa, tiendas de música e incluso hasta la góndola de gafas.

-Gracias Marco, no debiste molestarte por la muñeca, mi nueva hoddie de color purpura, un cassete de musica metal y ahora por este enorme helado de chocolate-dijo Eclipsa sintiendo como si tuviera realmente 14 años que en ocasiones miraba a Marco de manera distintas y apenas podía comprender la decisión de Star de cederlo.

-Soy tu escudero y te lo debía por ayudarme a obtener algo más de respecto –dijo Marco tomando una de su galleta dándosela a Eclipsa que se sonrojo.

-Que galán-dijo Eclipsa que al observar un par de mesas de donde estaban noto cierta presencia que había pasado por alto-a un par de mesas detrás de ti hay cierta pareja-Marco al mirar sobre su hombro noto una enorme cabellera rubia y un par de cuernos que trataron de ocultarse detrás de los menú de la heladería.

-No creo que viniera a pelear-dijo Marco.

-Ni siquiera vino la comisión mágica –dijo Eclipsa observando rápidamente por todas partes.

-Creo que nos están espiando -dijo Marco.

-Tengo una idea pero debes seguirme la corriente-susurro Eclipsa mientras Marco afirmaba con un simple gesto-Marco, eres un gran novio ha sido una gran cita-alzaba la voz Eclipsa.

-Sin duda Eclipsa, tú también eres una gran novia y espero que no regales la hoddie que te compre-dijo Marco.

-No lo hare como cierta princesa que incluso se olvida de tu cumpleaños-dijo Eclipsa observando a Star que se levantaba de su lugar acercándose enfurecida.

-Marco idiota-dijo Star seguida por Tom.

-Hola chicos que cuentan-dijo Marco tomando su malteada.

-Que hay-dijo Tom que saludo de mala ganas.

-Vaya que sorpresa encontrarnos con ustedes-dijo Eclipsa robando otra galleta de Marco siendo observaba por Star que estaba furiosa.

-Te dije que dejaras a Marco en paz-dijo Star.

-Alguien olvida que me cedió-dijo Marco en un tono despectivo hacia Star.

-Eso fue una trampa de ella-dijo Star apuntando a Eclipsa.

-Querida, es de mala educación apuntar a la gente y ya te explique que tu no consultaste los términos además Moon te lo advirtió-dijo Eclipsa.

-Star, ya te lo explique creo que es mejor que todo quede así además estas con Tom, deberían pasarlo mejor-dijo Marco.

-Marco viejo, no seas tan así con Star ustedes son amigos al igual que lo eres conmigo-dijo Tom.

-Si Marco somos amigos-dijo Star.

-Eso ya es difícil de decirlo, creo que es mejor que regresen a Mewni-dijo Marco dejando sorprendió a Star y Tom.

-Marco, dime al menos si somos amigos-dijo Star.

-Creo que debería dejarlos a solas-dijo Eclipsa que pensaba alejarse por unos momentos del lugar.

-Eclipsa estamos en una cita y Star lo siento después de lo que ha sucedido en el último tiempo ya dudo de si nuestra amistad sigue como tal-dijo Marco viendo a Star.

-Creo que es hora de irnos-dijo Tom tomando de la mano a Star que comenzaron alejarse.

Ambos quedaron en silencio por unos minutos, tras pagar los helados y las malteadas que bebieron regresaron a casa en silencio.

-No te tortures-dijo Eclipsa acercándose a Marco.

-Cuando fui al lago junto a Star, Tom y Kelly, me dio cuenta de mis sentimientos al hablar con el ex–novio de Kelly, al verlos besarse me di cuenta que la única razón de que regrese a Mewni fue por ella y ahora que elegí seguir adelante me siento algo mas liberado-dijo Marco pero Eclipsa al tomarle el rostro entre sus manos y dándole un beso en la frente, ambos se quedaron mirando detenidamente por unos instantes hasta que Eclipsa hablo.

-Recuerda, nuestras decisiones son el reflejo de nuestras personas y serás un gran hombre en el futuro-dijo Eclipsa sonriéndole.

-Gracias, mi señora Eclipsa-dijo Marco.

-Ahora mi noble escudero que tal si me enseñas a jugar ese juego-dijo Eclipsa.

-Sera todo un honor-dijo Marco

 _ **Aquella misma noche…**_

Marco se encontraba admirando cada detalle del rey dragón mientras Eclipsa leía todo lo relacionado a Dungeons & Dragons para exteriorizarse un poco más.

-Ya veo-dijo Eclipsa comenzando a comprender un poco más el juego.

-Te dije que era divertido e incluso podríamos reunirnos con mis amigos Alfonzo y Fergunson un día de estos para jugar-Marco se percato que Eclipsa haciendo uso de su magia invoco dos figuras que se le hicieron algo familiar.

-Bien aquí tenemos a la reina de la oscuridad y su valiente caballero-dijo Eclipsa haciendo entrega de las dos nuevas figura a Marco.

-Whoa, realmente se parecen a las figuras de Dungeons & Dragons-dijo Marco examinando las figuras.

-Si ahora cuando juegues podrás tener de tu lado en todo momento-dijo Eclipsa sonriendo a Marco.

Ambos se miraron de manera fugaz comenzando acercarse lentamente uno al otro que al estar sus rostros cerca, Eclipsa tomo la iniciativa.

-Gracias por darme un lugar en tu hogar-dijo Eclipsa acariciando el rostro de Marco.

-Soy su valiente escudero e incluso me alce contra la reina Moon y River-dijo Marco apoyando su frente con la de Eclipsa que le robo un pequeño beso que al intentar separase de ella fue detenido continuando con el beso.

-Que estoy haciendo, soy su escudero-se dijo Marco continuando con el beso.

-Eres una tonta, ya sabes lo que va pasar después -se dijo Eclipsa comenzando a jugar con la lengua de Marco.

Mientras ambos continuaban besándose, desde el antiguo salón de los tapices de la reinas Butterfly`s eran espiados por una figura de pequeño tamaño que flotaba observando la escena con total satisfacción.

-Larga vida a los futuros reyes de Mewni-dijo Glossaryck en voz alta mirando el tapiz de Eclipsa.

* * *

 _ **Aquí dejamos este capítulo y estos son los siguientes títulos:**_

 _ **Estallido de Mewbertad.**_

 _ **El baile de la realeza de Mewni.**_

 _ **La gran batalla: la reina de la oscuridad y el escudero contra la desafiante y el príncipe de los demonios. ¿Quién será el próximo rey y reina?.**_

 _ **Estén listo los siguientes capitulo se vendrán con todo…..**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola y miren lo que acabo de terminar para mis fieles seguidores este capítulo será una pequeña transición antes de lo importante y recuerden cualquier cosas en los reviews y mensajes privados ahora bien:**

 **En cuanto a los reviews que he recibido que responder de manera general puedo decir que al principio empezó como una broma y todo eso siendo una burla pero cada vez fue adquiriendo mas carácter serio pero en ocasiones hago cierta burlas algunas cosas de la serie ahora hay cosas que obviamente suprimí por razones lógica que aun no se rebelan la serie e incluso ya se darán cuenta pero ahora digamos que este fic se desarrolla a base de mis especulaciones y teorías que van corriendo en foros y paginas de facebook pero todo lo he acomodado para que sea el agradado de todos e incluso puede haber grandes cambio.**

 **Sin más que decir comenzamos…..**

* * *

 **Estadillo de Mewbertad**

 **Acto I**

Al recuperar la conciencia, se dio cuenta que estaba de cabeza que le daba vuelta como si hubiera sido golpeado por algo o alguien de manera desprevenida.

-Siento que como si una bestia de la dimensión de Hekappo me hubiera golpeado-Marco al observar detenidamente se dio cuenta que estaba en la sala principal de su hogar, al tratar de liberarse se dio cuenta que estaba pegado al techo con alguna especie de liquido pegajoso que se le hizo muy familiar-no puede ser, esto es-pero antes que pudiera terminar la oración escucho una voz muy familiar que se iba acercando.

-Chicos-dijo una voz que se iba acercando cada vez mas.

-Ahora lo recuerdo-se dijo Marco tratando de liberarse lo más rápido posible….

 _ **Hace unas horas…**_

Tras lo sucedido hace un par de días, cuando tenía la oportunidad solían besarse de manera discreta tratando de pasar desapercibido frente a Rafael y Angie, aquella mañana no había sido la excepción.

-Realmente sabes jugar con tu lengua-dijo Eclipsa que estaba rodeada por los brazos de Marco.

-Sí, digamos que he visto algunas veces a los mayores haciéndolo e incluso en algunas películas-dijo Marco.

-Niño precoz, ni siquiera sabes quién soy realmente y te atreves a besarme-dijo Eclipsa.

-Me gusta el peligro-dijo Marco volviendo a retomar el beso.

Desde que se besaron por primera vez ambos comenzaron a experimentar una atracción peligrosa entre ambos, pero incluso Eclipsa sabia que aquel juego podría traerles varias consecuencias a futuro.

-Y dime hoy me ensañaras a jugar-dijo Eclipsa.

-Si lo prometí-dijo Marco volviendo a besarla.

-Eclipsa tonta, ya pasaste por esto una vez y sabes cómo termino todo, pero no puedo dejar de hacer me siento tan cómoda-se dijo Eclipsa continuando con el beso.

-Díaz, que haces ella es muy distinta a Star pero porque te sientes cómodo con ella-Marco al reflexionar en su mente y continuando con el beso ambos se dieron que cuenta que este simple juego comenzaba a tomarse cada vez más peligroso pero Eclipsa al seguir besándola nota una pequeña mancha en su mano que la alerto en cierta manera.

* * *

 **Intermedio**

 _ **Mientras en Mewni….**_

Star se encontraba mirando los tapices de las anteriores reina en especial la de Eclipsa junto a su esposo monstruo.

-Acaso realmente Marco te eligió-se dijo Star que al acercarse y mirar el pedestal leyó nuevamente - _**Eclipsa reina de Mewni a un rey mewmano desposo a un monstruo convirtió en su amor y de Mewni escapo**_ -leía en silencio que al observar nuevamente el pedestal noto en la base un par de letras que no había visto antes, al tomar lugar leyó nuevamente- _ **por trescientos años dormirá hasta que el caballero de otro mundo, alce su espada en su favor**_ -leía Star sintiendo un extraño escalofrió en su espalda.

-Veo que ya lo descubriste-dijo una voz que Star trataba de identificar.

-¿Quién eres?-dijo Star tomando su varita convirtiéndola en una espada.

-Realmente hieres mis sentimientos-dijo Glossaryck descendiendo desde el cielo.

-Acaso te recuperaste-dijo Star apenas dando crédito a lo que veía.

-Te explicare, cuando Ludo estaba poseído por Toffee y destruyo el libro obviamente fui enviado a ese lugar que nadie antes había estado pero tu cuando creaste a un nuevo unicornio para la varita y restauraste todo la fuerza mágica se equilibro de progresivamente en cuanto a mi solo necesitaba esperar el momento indicando pero al estar en ese lugar pude rasgar el velo del futuro y muchas cosas van a pasar de ahora en adelante en especial con Marco y al poder contactarte pude ser libre nuevamente-dijo Glossaryck.

-Todo este tiempo estuviste fingiendo que eras como un perro-dijo Star.

-En parte y además que necesitaba tomarme unos momentos para mi persona-dijo Glossaryck.

-E incluso te sacaba a pasear y te daba pudin como si fueras un bebe-dijo Star.

-Si gracias por eso y dime tienes pudin-dijo Glossaryck.

-Glossaryck, ahora que estas aquí y cuerdo me puedes ayudar con Marco-dijo Star con los ojos iluminados.

-Star, debemos hablar sobre Marco-dijo Glossaryck en tono serio.

-¿Qué sucede con él?-pregunto Star confundida.

-Marco ha tomado ya su camino junto a Eclipsa desde que lo cediste, en parte eres responsable de eso pero todo ya estaba escrito en cierta manera, veras Eclipsa desde que llego al mundo ha estado destinada a pasar por muchas cosas, primero asumió su papel como reina con tan solo 12 años en una época algo difícil para el reino en ese entonces e incluso comenzó a crear sus primero hechizos y registrarlo en el libro, luego vino su matrimonio con el rey Edric cuando tenía 16 años después apareció su segundo esposo el monstruo Amon y su hija en común que lamentablemente ambos sucumbieron por la ira del rey Edric incluso para mí fue difícil todo lo que se vino después, un reino en caos y guerras interna pero siempre se profetizo la llegada del tercer esposo un caballero que provenga de otra dimensión-dijo Glossaryck.

-Siempre han estado destinado a estar juntos-dijo Star mirando nuevamente el tapete de Eclipsa.

-En parte pero también existía la posibilidad que terminara junto a ti pero digamos que ahora todo puede suceder solo debemos dejar que todo fluya como esta dicho pero si intervenimos nadie sabe qué consecuencia puede suceder a futuro-dijo Glossaryck.

Star al oír aquellas palabras volvió a observar nuevamente el tapete de Eclipsa en silencio.

* * *

 **Acto II**

Marco al terminar de preparar la mesa para explicar más a fondo a Eclipsa el juego de Dungeons and Dragons y sin la presencia de sus padres para poder pasar un agradable rato entre ambos, cuando toco la puerta de la habitación de Eclipsa no recibió respuesta alguna.

-Eclipsa-dijo Marco volviendo a tocar por casi tres veces seguida sin recibir respuesta alguna-quizás está tomando una siesta- al tocar una vez más la puerta se abrió lentamente que al ingresar solo vio una enorme figura que se abalanzo sobre él siendo arrojado contra la pared cayendo inconsciente.

Al recuperar la conciencia, se dio cuenta que estaba de cabeza que le daba vuelta como si hubiera sido golpeado por algo o alguien de manera desprevenida.

-Siento que como si una bestia de la dimensión de Hekappo me hubiera golpeado-Marco al observar detenidamente se dio cuenta que estaba en la sala principal de su hogar, al tratar de liberarse se dio cuenta que estaba pegado al techo con alguna especie de liquido pegajoso que se le hizo muy familiar-no puede ser, esto es-pero antes que pudiera terminar la oración escucho una voz muy familiar que se iba acercando.

-Chicos-dijo una voz que se iba acercando cada vez mas.

-Ahora lo recuerdo-se dijo Marco tratando de liberarse lo más rápido posible.

Marco al tratar de libertarse seguía observando en todas direcciones sufriendo los efectos de estar de cabeza que cada vez se iba acercando ella.

-No otra vez, ahora quizás si sepa que paso entre Star y Oskar cuando lo llevo entre las nubes-se dijo Marco que al liberase cayó de rodillas observando todo el lugar cubierto por picas de color rojo como las mejillas de Eclipsa tratando de determinar donde se encontraba exactamente ella.

-Puede estar en cualquier lugar- moviendose rápidamente por la sala principal tratando de recordar sus años de entrenamiento cuando cazaba a los clones de Hekappo, subió por la escalera sin hacer el mas mínimo ruido deteniéndose en ocasiones para determinar dónde estaba Eclipsa.

-Chicos-se escuchaba.

-Debe estar en la cocina o tal vez en alguna de las habitaciones del primer piso-Marco avanzo nuevamente hacia su habitación que al entrar se metió en su armario y tomando la espada que le dio Eclipsa-muy bien, ella está encerrada y buscando chicos por la casa pero soy el único y el resto del vecindario está a salvo si se mantiene aquí adentro pero tampoco la debo dañar necesito tenerla encerrada hasta que pase la mewbertad-se dijo Marco que al salir nuevamente portando su espada camino con mucho cuidado por el pasillo llegando nuevamente hasta las escaleras que se detuvo por notar que todo estaba en silencio.

-Un momento-se dijo Marco que al girarse se encontró cara a cara con Eclipsa que estaba en la última fase de la Mewbertad-imposible si ella incluso se transformo nuevamente pero solo pasa una vez-Marco al ver a Eclipsa en esa forma noto que era una transformación más completa muy parecida a la de Moon cuando vio su forma de mariposa durante el juego de banderas de Mewni.

-Chicos-dijo Eclipsa que poso sus manos sobre Marco que dejo a un lado su espada.

-Eclipsa-dijo Marco tratando de mantener la calma notando que lo miraba como si fuera un desconocido.

-Chicos-Eclipsa al verlo más fijamente tuve un breve lapsus de conciencia-Marco- recorriendo su rostro con sus manos.

-Si soy Marco-dijo Marco entre lanzando su mano con una de las cuatro manos libre de Eclipsa.

-Marco es un chico-dijo Eclipsa olfateándolo.

-Si soy un chico, recuerdas que soy tu escudero-dijo Marco notando a Eclipsa que cada vez iba razonando.

-Marco, escudero y sabe besar-dijo Eclipsa tomando el rostro de Marco besándolo por unos instantes que al terminar el beso Eclipsa lo abrazo con sus seis brazos alzando el vuelo que descendió inmediatamente en la sala principal.

-Recuerdas que te iba a enseñar a jugar-dijo Marco tomando de la mano a Eclipsa que lo siguió sin apartarse de él tomando lugar en la mesa.

-Marco compro muñeca-dijo Eclipsa siendo guiada por Marco hasta la mesa donde tomo lugar observando las piezas.

-Si te compre una muñeca y también el rey dragón además me creaste esto-dijo Marco tomando la figura del la reina de la oscuridad y el caballero que al tenerlo entre sus manos Eclipsa observo a Marco causando un enorme estallido.

-Eclipsa-dijo Macro cubierta por picas.

-Mi cabeza-dijo Eclipsa que estaba tumbada en el suelo.

-Menos mal-dijo Marco tomándola entre sus brazos dando un gran abrazo.

-No me digas que tuve la mewbertad-dijo observando el lugar lleno de picas.

-Si-dijo Marco.

-Maldición cuando tenía catorce años me paso dos veces-dijo Eclipsa.

-Dos veces-dijo Marco sorprendido.

-Glossaryck me explico que al tener mucho poder necesitaba pasar por una segunda fase de mewbertad-dijo Eclipsa sintiendose muy débil.

-Tranquila ya paso todo-dijo Marco tomándola entre sus brazos.

 **Acto III**

Eclipsa aun se encontraba débil tras recuperar la conciencia, en cambio Marco había pasado gran parte de la tarde limpiando el desastre causado por ella.

-La primera vez que me sucedió esto, destruí medio castillo y tenia secuestrada a 15 chicos y la segunda vez fue en mi torre-dijo Eclipsa que observaba a Marco que le colocaba una manta.

-Ya lo he visto antes con Star pero al menos pude mantenerte aquí adentro, ya me imagino lo que pudo suceder-dijo Marco que al tratar de retomar lo último que debía limpia, Eclipsa lo sujeto de su brazo atrayéndolo hacia ella una vez más.

-Sin duda serás el caballero más valiente que vera Mewni en un futuro cercano-dijo Eclipsa besándolo.

-Yo te sirvo, Mewni no tiene nada que ver con esto-dijo Marco.

-Sabes que soy un villana-dijo Eclipsa.

-Sí y soy su escudero-dijo Marco que al continuar el beso fueron interrumpido por el timbre de la entrada principal.-Enseguida regreso-dijo Marco dándole otro pequeño beso.

-Te espero-dijo Eclipsa que al verlo alejarse a Marco solo reflexiono por unos instantes en su mente-no seas una tonta, sabes cómo puede acabar todo ya lo viste una vez y saldrás lastimada por lo que hagas con el-Eclipsa que pudo recordar el fuego y los gritos de hace mucho tiempo.

Al estar sumida en sus pensamientos, Marco al llamo que al verlo se percato que tenía entre sus manos una carta.

-Estamos invitado al gran baile de la realeza-dijo Marco entregando la carta a Eclipsa.

-El gran baile-Eclipsa al ver la carta con gran sorpresa la abrió leyendo su contenido.

-¿Entonces?-pregunto Marco.

-Moon nos invito en persona y además nos quiere proponer un trato después del baile-dijo Eclipsa.

-Un trato-dijo sorprendido Marco.

-Nunca va aprender que hacer un trato conmigo tiene sus consecuencias-dijo Eclipsa.

-Debo suponer que iremos-dijo Marco.

-Claro que si, nunca me he perdido una fiesta de la realeza-dijo Eclipsa mostrando una sonrisa traviesa.

* * *

 _ **Aquí dejamos este capítulo fue algo corto pero estén atentos pero antes algo en relación de los capitulos a futuro:**_

 _ **Como recordaran en el capitulo anterior o el cuarto capítulo di a conocer los tres títulos que ya pasamos el primero y lo que sigue**_ _ **es el baile de la realeza de Mewni y la gran batalla: la reina de la oscuridad y el escudero contra la desafiante y el príncipe demoniaco ¿Quién será el próximo rey y reina?**_ _ **, ya saben lo que viene ahora en relación a estos capitulo tendrá una gran importancia en la trama veremos como se define la trama luego tendremos otro capítulo titulado**_ _ **Negociación**_ _ **que cerramos la primera parte de la historia y luego vendrá un salto temporal de tres años en lo cual veremos algunos cambio en varios personajes centrales será tiempo de definir quienes son cada uno realmente y que camino seguirán a futuro, espero que disfruten este capítulo y estén atentos.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hola querido lectores y aquí regresamos con un nuevo capítulo y estén preparados esto se viene con todo, ademas como se dieron cuenta tenemos una portada que encontre en la pagina de tumblr de Gravityfying el cual pertenece la imagen y todo sus créditos correspondiente, sin mas que decir comenzamos...**_

 _ **Se sugiere discreción...**_

* * *

 **El Baile de la Realeza de Mewni**

 _ **Acto I**_

A pesar que tuvo bajo su poder el libro de los hechizos, en realidad nunca estuvo interesada en aprender hechizos de otras reinas, prefería crear los propios a pesar de las objeciones de muchos miembros de la familia real que siempre afirmaban que los estudios que realizaba al rasgar el velo de la magia y recorrer las artes prohibidas tendria sus consecuencias a futuro pero Glossaryck siempre le apoyo a su modo para que explorar aquellos caminos y sin importar lo que opinaran el resto.

-Eclipsa, tu puedes con esto y lo vas a descifrar-no le importaba su autoexilio en la tierra y muchos menos vivir con los padres de Marco, desde que había arribado al hogar de los Díaz se sentía aceptada e incluso se había adaptado sin problema alguno pero por el momento debía resolver aquel acertijo. Había obtenido un cuchillo, unas cerillas, una vela, algo de sal e incluso algo de cabello de la propia Star de un cepillo para el cabello que había dejado después de su regreso a Mewni.

-Veamos niña que estabas pensando cuando me convertirte en una adolescente nuevamente- Eclipsa tomo la sal haciendo un circulo en el suelo y encendiendo la vela que coloco en el centro luego alzo su mano convocando el ojo que todo lo ve que al buscar a Star la encontró tomando un pequeña siesta junto a Tom que solo le provoco una ligera sonrisa.

-Realmente pensé que sería mejor que eso-dijo Eclipsa comenzando a excavar profundo y canalizando con su mano libre que sujetaba los cabello de Star que empezo a adentrarse en su mente que al abrir los ojos se encontraba en un largo pasillo.

-La mente de Star-Eclipsa comenzó a recorrer el pasillo observando diversos cuartos que al abrir el primer cuarto vio cuando la joven princesa tenía un corte de cabello corto, acné y frenillos que estaba con un vestido de gala junto a un joven príncipe Lucitor.

Al cerrar la puerta siguió recorriendo el pasillo, abriendo otra puerta al alzar observando el primer día de Star en la tierra venciendo a un grupo de monstruo junto a Marco.-estoy cerca pero falta-al continuar su camino observo que el pasillo se dividía en tres direcciones, el primer pasillo era largo decía Marco, el segundo no tenía algún letrero y el tercero era algo corto en comparación a Marco.

Eclipsa al continuar por el pasillo de en medio, abrió nuevamente otra puerta encontrando con la escena que tanta ansiaba que al observar detenidamente lo que sucedio pudo comprender lo que estaba pensando Star.

-Parecieran como si tuvieran 14 años-dijo que al girarse con su varita golpeo a ambas reina.

Eclipsa al ver esto se dio por satisfecha y se devolvió por el camino que había venido que al llegar nuevamente a la división del pasillo, se detuvo unos momentos mirando el pasillo que decía Marco.

-Solo una pequeña mirada-se dijo Eclipsa que al caminar por el pasillo observo diversos cuarto que al abrir uno se topo con Star y Marco persiguiendo al padre tiempo por las llanuras del tiempo, al cerrar la puerta abrió otra encontrándose con un Marco adulto con un ciclodragón, Hekappo y Star charlando pero rápidamente Eclipsa cerró la puerta dándose viento por ver a Marco en su versión adulta.

-Marco-se dijo babeando y dándose cuenta que estaba sonrojada.

Eclipsa al seguir recorriendo observo diversos pasajes de la relación de Star y Marco pudo comprender mejor la razones por el actuar de ambos chicos de dañarse en diversos sentidos al salir del pasillo observo un cuarto con extraños símbolos que estaba desgatada y a punto de caerse a pedazo.

-Veamos-dijo Eclipsa que al abrir la puerta se encontró de frente con un baile en el inframundo donde Star y Marco bailaban mientras la luna roja brillaba sobre ellos, Eclipsa al salir nuevamente solo miro la puerta que iba lentamente desgatando.

-Realmente estaban destinados a estar juntos-se dijo Eclipsa teniendo un breve recuerdo de su baile con Amón.

Al regresar a la realidad deshizo el hechizo, apagando la vela y eliminando toda evidencia, busco un bolígrafo y papel escribiendo la formular del nuevo hechizo de juventud pensando en Moon.

-Moon esto te saldrá algo caro pero primero debo probarlo-se dijo Eclipsa que al salir de la habitación, bajo al lugar donde dormía los cachorros laser aplicando su nuevo hechizo en cada uno sin despertarlo que con total éxito. aprendió a ocupar tanto para rejuvenecer como envejecer, al regresar a la normalidad a los cachorros subió nuevamente a la segunda planta que al llegar tomo un camino distinto ingresando a la habitación de Marco que lo observo por unos instantes antes de ingresar a dormir junto él.

-Realmente es cálido-se dijo Eclipsa acomodándose junto a Marco.

 _ **Acto II**_

 _ **Noche del baile de la realeza de Mewni, un par de días después…**_

Star estaba siendo asistida por varias sirvientas que la peinaban y le ayudaban con su vestido de color celeste con blanco y zapatos blancos que le aplicaban un ligero maquillaje.

-No puedo creer que mamá enviara una invitación a ellos dos- tras su combate con Eclipsa y la traición de Marco, nuevamente había sido el hazme reír del reino en especial debía escuchar cada día todos los comentario que decían...

 _ **-Le regalo a su escudero y huyo de Mewni-**_

 _ **-Esa princesa Butterfly, deberían enviarla algún lugar para que madurara, e incluso trato de hacer un pacto con algunos monstruos y ahora la reina Eclipsa está en la tierra quizás este reuniendo un ejército para invadirnos-**_

 _ **-Star Butterfly debería aprender a ser una gran reina como la reina Moon, pero ahora estamos en peligro de una guerra que nos afecte si la reina Eclipsa trae consigo un ejército y su escudero que nos ayudo se encuentra de su lado, realmente no veo problema en jurarle lealtad a la reina de la oscuridad-**_

 _ **-La princesa Butterfly y el príncipe Lucitor siempre anda deambulando juntos en vez de aprender a gobernar cada uno su reino y el anterior escudero de la princesa ya juro lealtad a Eclipsa cuando alzo su espada contra los reyes-**_

Al pasar los días se le iban sumando cada vez más comentario que River y Moon se veían abrumado que incluso daban reprimenda por sus acciones de Star que incluso podía derribar a una futura revuelta y hasta un guerra civil al interior del reino. Tras dejarla a solas, Star se miro en el espejo en silencio repasando todo lo sucedido durante las últimas semanas y como su relación con Marco estaba en un punto muerto que incluso ya no se miraban como amigos sino como enemigos por estar de lado de Eclipsa.

-Marco por que terminamos como enemigos-se dijo Star sabiendo que la hora del baile estaba cerca.

Al llegar al gran salón, fue anunciada por el heraldo y todos los nobles de Mewni al igual que la alta comisión mágica, al verla comenzaron a murmuran sobre sus acciones que incluso los miembros de su propia familia, tanto Butterfly como Johansen al igual que la familia de Pony Head, los Kelpbottom de los Waterfolk, los Spider Bite, los Jaggy, los Pigeons e incluso los Lucitor observaron con total desaprobación. Al tomar lugar junto a sus padres tuvo una mejor perspectiva de todo el salón dándose cuenta que era el centro de atención.

-Cariño no te aflijas, estas cosas suceden a veces-dijo River apoyando una mano sobre el hombre de Star.

-Gracias-dijo Star observando a Tom y sus padres que la miraban con reproche.

-Star recuerda que esto se olvidara tarde o temprano pero solo debemos mostrarte fuerte-dijo Moon.

-Si-respondió Star recordando que tras la derrota de Toffee y la celebración de su victoria Marco fue honrado como héroe que incluso algunos nobles le presentaron a sus hijas.

Moon tomo la palabra dando la bienvenida oficial a todos los nobles además de disculparse por su apariencia de ser una adolescente de 14 años.

-Creo que faltan dos invitados-dijo River en voz baja, Star al oír esto observo que entre los Lucitor y los Butterfly estaban dos asientos vacíos que incluso no existía un estandarte sobre aquellas sillas.

-No creo que vengan después de lo sucedido-dijo River al terminar su discurso de bienvenida de Moon y de manera repentina el heraldo hizo un anuncio de último momento.

-Su majestad lady Eclipsa Butterfly y su joven escudero Marco Ubaldo Díaz-cuando la realeza escucho el anunció rápidamente comenzaron a murmuran entre ellos observando a Eclipsa que venía con una vestido de color rosa y su cabello adecuadamente peinado y en cambio Marco venia con un traje con hombreras y algunas medallas que sujetaba el brazo de Eclipsa y traía consigo su espada al costado caminando de manera orgullosa y elegante.

-Marco se ve guapísimo-se dijo Star.

-Soy yo o Marco está un poco más alto y ancho de hombros-dijo River.

-Qué extraño que Eclipsa no hubiera roto el hechizo-dijo Moon observando cómo sus últimos invitados realizaron una simple reverencia.

-Disculpen la demora, había mucho tráfico-dijo Eclipsa.

-Es un gusto verlos reyes Butterfly-dijo Marco de manera educada siendo ambos guiado por Manfred hasta sus lugares que incluso las Butterfly miraban a Eclipsa con terror y Marco era mirado desafiante por Tom.

-Creo que esto va a salir mal de algún modo-se dijo Star sin poder quitar la vista de Marco que susurraban algunas palabras a Eclipsa.

 _ **Acto III**_

-El ambiente está realmente tenso-dijo Marco mirando en dirección de las Butterfly y de Star.

-Creo que nadie pensó que vendríamos realmente-dijo Eclipsa mirando en dirección de Tom que estaba molesto.

-Estamos rodeados de enemigos-dijo Marco.

-Pensé que te gustaba el peligro-dijo Eclipsa robando un pequeño beso a Marco que fue observando por varios de los presente dejándolos estupefactos.

-Uno más largo-dijo Marco que le dio un beso apasionado a Eclipsa pero fueron interrumpido por una voz muy familiar.

-Oye señor musculoso controla esa lengua-dijo Hekappo desde su asiento.

-Se burlan de nosotros-dijo Rhombulus.

-Oigan déjenoslos en paz-dijo Onmitraxus calmando los ánimos y mirando a Marco y Eclipsa.

-Sonríe-dijo Pony Head desde el otro lado sacándole una fotografía.

Marco y Eclipsa observaron los espectáculos de los artistas de los diversos reinos que presentaban baile tradicionales, danzas antiguas e incluso una representación de la derrota de Toffee a manos de Star que sacaba más de un aplauso.

-Sucedió así-dijo Eclipsa que sujetaba la mano de Marco.

-En parte no hubo un combate previo entre ellos y fue Ludo quien le arrojo un pilar sobre el-dijo Marco.

-Típico siempre exagerando todo-dijo Eclipsa.

-¿Acaso a las Butterfly siempre le gusta exagerar todo?-pregunto Marco.

-Si es un mal hábito e incluso a mi segundo esposo a pesar de plasmarlo como era realmente era un gran pintor y nunca fue un ser sanguinario como se decía pero en ocasiones tenía sus problemas de ira pero solo cuando una pintura suya le salía mal-dijo Eclipsa.

-Se me hizo algo familiar-dijo Marco mirando de reojo a Tom.

-Ni lo compares, era muy culto y educado pero tenía una gran fuerza y esos brazos musculosos-dijo Eclipsa comenzando a fantasear despierta.

-Comprendo-dijo Marco algo incomodo.

-No seas celoso, ahora estamos juntos-dijo Eclipsa con un destello en sus ojos besando una vez a Marco que incluso Star los miraba algo incomodo.

-Mira son domadores de fuego-dijo Marco recordando sus años cuando cazaba a Hekappo.

-Nunca los había visto-dijo Eclipsa.

-Te gustaran, bailan y hacen acrobacias-dijo Marco.

Los domadores de fuego eran una raza de humanoides de piel negra como el carbón y de figura esbelta que tenía coronas de fuegos sobre sus cabezas en vez de cabello que bailaban al ritmo de tambores y flautas que realizaba con sus fuegos animales y diversas formas que todos miraban y aplaudían. Cuando terminaron el espectáculo de los domadores de fuego, le siguió un show realizado por Ruberiot que canto una nueva canción en honor a la victoria de Star sobre Toffee.

-Creo que Moon trata que la realeza de Mewni vean con otros ojos a Star-dijo Eclipsa.

-Si eso creo-dijo Marco mirando a Star que desvió su miraba al verlo directamente.

-La princesa realmente le molesta nuestra presencia-dijo Eclipsa.

-Silencio los dos-dijo Dave Lucitor seguido por un gruñido de Wrathmeilor.

-Deben controlarse-dijo Tom.

-Creo que esta parte del baile ya me aburrió, vamos por algo de comida-dijo Marco dejando sorprendido por la idea a Eclipsa.

-Que estupenda idea-dijo Eclipsa, ambos se levantaron de sus lugares siendo observando por todo el mundo como dejaban el salón bajo la mirada de todo los presentes.

Al salir del salón escucharon como todo comenzaban a recriminar a los reyes Butterfly la actitud tomada por Marco y Eclipsa de abandonar el salón como si nada.

-Realmente están furiosos-dijo Eclipsa sujetando de la mano a Marco.

-Sí, pero así es la realeza-dijo Marco riendo al igual que Eclipsa.

 _ **Acto IV**_

Star observo como todos los nobles y reyes de los diversos reinos reclamaban a Moon por la actitud de Marco y Eclipsa.

-Ellos se creen como si fueran mejor que nosotros-reclamaba Dave Lucitor.

-Tranquilos ellos son invitados y nadie sabía con certeza si se iban a presentar-dijo Moon tratando de calmar los ánimos.

-Tuviste que encerrar a Eclipsa en la mazmorra más oscura y ese chico de la tierra tuve que quedarse en su lugar esto es culpa de Star-dijo Etheria.

-Debemos cristalizarlos-dijo Rhombulus.

-Moon, ellos dos han estado desafiando abiertamente a todos nosotros-reclamo Harold Johansen el hermano mayor de River.

-Siempre hemos apoyado al reino Butterfly pero realmente esta situación se está saliendo de control-dijo el rey Ponyhead.

Star solo escucho lo que decían los reyes de los diversos reinos en cuanto a la actitud de Marco y Eclipsa que se estaba burlando de todos ellos pero no podía dejar de pensar en lo que estaba sucediendo al dirigirse al salón comedor antes del gran baile.

-Marco-se decía Star siendo alcanzada por Pony Head.

-Que gran fiesta, nunca pensé que Marco pudiera llegar a ser un chico malo-dijo Pony Head riendo.

-Solo esta fingiendo en ser un chico malo-dijo Star.

-¿Enserio?, pero realmente ha causado una conmoción e incluso recuerdo que algunos nobles le presentaban a sus hijas, tras la derrota de ese largarto-dijo Pony Head.

-Quizás-respondió Star desanimada siendo mirada de manera inquisitiva por Pony Head.

-¿Estas segura que no sientes celos por ver a Marco con tu familiar?-pregunto Pony Head.

.-No para nada-dijo Star a la defensiva.

-¿Estas segura?, lo digo porque estas exactamente igual que antes al dejar la tierra-dijo Pony Head pero antes que pudiera responder Star, Tom intervino en la conversación.

-Increíble lo que esta pasando-dijo Tom entrelazando su mano la mano de Star.

-Eso mismo le decía a Bfly, realmente los ánimos están muy tensos-respondió Pony Head pero Star no emitio comentario alguno.

-Ahora todos los reinos quieren exiliar a Marco de manera definitiva y en cuanto a Eclipsa seguramente la van a cristalizar nuevamente-dijo Tom en un tono burlo.

-Marco será parte de la alta comisión mágica-dijo Star dejando mudos Pony Head y Tom.

-¿Bromeas?-dijo Tom.

-Mi mamá me lo confirmo, Onmitraxus, Hekappo e incluso Rhombulus están de acuerdo en que Marco sea parte de la comisión, y sea el nuevo canciller pero en el aspecto de relaciones publica con las dimensiones y los reinos en reemplazo de Lekmet a cambio de que mantenga a Eclipsa bajo su cuidado-dijo Star.

-Whoa, ese si es un ascenso y todas la chicas van a desearlo aun más-dijo Pony Head.

-¿Qué el nuevo Canciller sea un humano?, eso si es sorprendente-dijo Tom.

-Si acepta el trato, cuando sea reina deberé verle la cara en cada reunión que tengamos-Star al llegar a salón comedor observo que algunos nobles charlaban con Marco y Eclipsa que se estaban mezclando sin problema alguno en cambio ella se quedo con Tom pero Pony Head se dirigió en dirección de Richard Pigeons que estaba estrenando un par de piernas nuevas.

-Míralos parecen como si siempre estuviera en esta clase de evento-dijo Tom.

-Si-dijo Star totalmente desanimada.

Al ver como Marco y Eclipsa charlaban y reían con algunos miembros de la realeza de otros reinos, comenzó a sentirse cada vez mas sofocada por lo que estaba viendo e incluso pudo observar como sus padres se acercaban a ellos.

-¿De que hablaran?-se pregunto Star observando a su madre que se iba acercando.

-Star, cuando el baile termine, presentante en mi despacho personal necesitamos hablar de algo muy urgente-dijo Moon.

-Si-dijo Star de manera dócil.

-Tom eso también va para ti, incluso los príncipes y reyes de otros reinos deben ir-dijo Moon alejándose de ellos.

-Realmente debe ser algo muy importante-dijo Tom girándose en dirección de Star que observaba a Eclipsa y Marco.

-Maldita sea, aun estoy enamorada de Marco-se dijo Star mirando a Marco que charlaba con Eclipsa que aceptaba la dura realidad en su corazón.

 _ **Acto V**_

Marco estaba observando el buffet decidiendo que comer en cambio Eclipsa ya estaba asaltado los postres.

-Pollo o pavo-se preguntaba.

-Eso da igual, tenemos muffin-dijo Eclipsa soltando una risita.

-Creo que será pavo-dijo Marco tomando una pierna que coloco en su plato observando el gran salón.

-Que aburrido-dijo Eclipsa coqueteando con él.

Marco al acercarse solo le robo un pequeño beso dejando sonrojada a Eclipsa por la acción inesperada pero siendo interrumpido por Star.

-Hola Marco y hola Eclipsa-dijo Star que estaba sola.

-Hola Star-dijo Marco observando que Eclipsa respondió igual el saludo.

-Hola-dijo Eclipsa mirando a la joven princesa.

-Me gustaría hablar contigo a solas Marco-dijo Star.

-No veo problema que hablen ustedes a solas-dijo Eclipsa indicando que estaría en la mesa de los postres buscando mas muffin.

-Solo por unos momentos quiero ver los bailes-dijo Marco.

Marco miro a Eclipsa que le hizo un par de señas que comprendió perfectamente en relación si podía averiguar del trato que le iba a ofrecer Moon que siguió a Star hasta un balcón donde la rubia le pidió un minutos de sus atención.

-Veo que Eclipsa y tu son novios a pesar que ella es mayor-dijo Star algo molesta.

-Digamos que no pero tenemos algo, pero la única razón para presentarnos es para saber que nos va a proponer la reina Moon-dijo Marco

-Sobre eso te va a ofrecer el puesto de Lekmet serás el próximo canciller a cambio que tengas a Eclipsa bajo control-dijo Star.

-Eso suena un gran puesto-dijo Marco.

-Creo que debes rechazarlo e irte de Mewni para siempre en cuanto a Eclipsa debe volver a ser cristalizada-dijo Star pero en cambio Marco al oír aquellas palabras la examino fijamente.

-Eso lo que tú quieres, que me vaya de regreso a la tierra después que fui un patán con todos y Eclipsa vuelva a su prisión mientras tú y Tom, siguen con su noviazgo-dijo Marco.

-Verte aquí en Mewni es malo para mi, cada vez me confundo más con tu presencia y en ocasiones creo que Tom es mi forma de olvidarte pero quiero ser una mejor princesa y espero con Tom que también desea ser un mejor gobernante a futuro, debes irte para siempre y olvidar la vida que alguna tuviste por lo que fue alguna vez nuestra amistad-dijo Star.

-Fui un patán con todos en la tierra, Jackie me dejo libre para regresar contigo e incluso mis padres me permitieron venir a Mewni para estar a tu lado, me convertirte en tu escudero pero fui menospreciado por todos e incluso tu lo hiciste, ahora dime Star se me está ofreciendo una gran oportunidad y quieres que solo me vaya como si nada pasara tampoco voy a dejar a Eclipsa vuelva a ser prisionera, ella merece su libertad y si quiere irse donde sea es libre de hacerlo mientras yo esté al tanto de sus movimientos-dijo Marco.

-Realmente nos estamos dañando Marco, quiero que te vayas de Mewni para siempre no puedo soportarlo más-dijo Star al borde las lagrimas.

-Star, tomare el puesto que se me ofrecerá y si debo torturarte con mi presencia que así sea como lo hiciste tu con Tom, majestad-dijo Marco que antes de poder regresar junto a Eclipsa fue detenido por Tom.

-Felicidades por tu futuro nombramiento-dijo Tom.

-Veo que ya lo sabes y espero que a futuro podamos trabajar juntos-dijo Marco.

-Si eso espero pero quiero que te alejes de Star, somos novios y todos ya hablan que ella te cedió y hoy vimos tu relación con la reina de la oscuridad-dijo Tom.

-Se llama Eclipsa y no te preocupes ya no tenemos nada que ver, ni siquiera somos amigos lo deje en claro en la heladería cuando me espiaste con Star-dijo Marco.

-Escucha Díaz no quiero verte cerca de Star y espero que lo tenga claro-dijo Tom.

-Seguro pero realmente no te das cuentas que siente realmente Star-dijo Marco.

Ambos se quedaron mirando desafiante por unos instantes siguiendo sus caminos Tom fue en busca de Star y Marco al regresar nuevamente donde estaba Eclipsa fue abordado por Pony Head.

-Vaya es el señor canciller-dijo Pony Head.

-Hola Lilacia-dijo Marco algo frustrado.

-Realmente te has hecho popular el último tiempo e incluso ya dejaste a Kelly por una reina aunque sea malvada-dijo Marco.

-Con Kelly solo somos amigos y pasamos algo de tiempo juntos y ella no es tan mala como se dice-dijo Marco observando a Eclipsa que baila con Richard Pigeons.

-Sabes que consiguió un trabajo con Roy de los salchiduendes-dijo Pony Head.

-No he hablado con ella en un tiempo pero eso es genial-dijo Marco observando a varios nobles que trataban de conseguir un baile con Eclipsa.

-Ahora como eres el novio de la reina Eclipsa, creo que se le puede romper el corazón-dijo Pony Head.

-Solo somos amigos-respondió Marco excusándose.

-Al igual con Star-dijo Pony Head riendo.

Marco se abrió camino entre la multitud tomando a Eclipsa que estaba a punto de aceptar un baile con Heartrude Butterfly quedando espantando.

-Que atrevido-dijo Eclipsa.

-Gracias y averigüe algunas cosas-dijo Marco comenzando a explicar todo lo que le dijo Star que incluso le revelo a Eclipsa sobre el puesto que se le ofrecería en la alta comisión mágica a cambio de mantenerla en línea.

-Marco Díaz, nuevo canciller de la alta comisión y yo su protegida-dijo Eclipsa de manera divertida.

-También debemos estar unidos en lo que venga y como se va plantear el trato-dijo Marco.

Antes que pudieran responder, una tonada muy familiar escucharon ambos observando a un pianista demonio que comenzaba a tocar.

-Luna roja-dijeron ambos observándose y comenzando a bailar.

 _ **Acto VI**_

Quizás fue el destino o simplemente algo que debía suceder pero todos los presentes miraban con sorpresa como la luna roja hizo su aparición iluminando a Marco y Eclipsa.

-El hechizo cambio-dijo Tom.

-No-se dijo Star mirando a Marco y Eclipsa como bailaban mientras el resto de los presentes solo observaban y murmuraban por verlos que incluso Glossaryck en su actuación miraba con total satisfacción lo que sucedía.

-No puede ser-dijo Moon observando el baile.

-La luna roja está reclamando dos nuevas almas-dijo River.

-La luna roja nos unió a nosotros pero yo fui la que renuncio a Marco y ahora se enlazo con Eclipsa- Star por fin se había dado cuenta de su gran error por reanudar su relación con Tom y alejarse de Marco todo ya estaba dicho. Si Star emitía mariposas y Tom fuego cuando bailaron en el Silver Bell Ball, Marco emitía una especie de luz intensa acompañado por una extraña sombra y Eclipsa emitía una aura de oscuridad haciendo que sus pasos fueran fluidos al momento de moverse por la pista de baile e incluso algunos miembros de la realeza se estaba deleitando por el espectáculo que realizaban pero la joven princesa comenzó alejarse lentamente de la pista.

-Star-dijo Pony Head siguiendo a su amiga.

-Quiero estar a solas-dijo Star que al salir del gran salón fue seguida por su mejor amiga hasta llegar a los jardines reales del castillo.

-Bfly, ¿qué sucede?-dijo Pony Head tomando lugar junto a Star.

-Nada-dijo Star mirando la luna que comenzaba lentamente a perder su tono rojizo.

-Sabes que puedes confiar en mí, pero dime al menos que no estas así por Marco-dijo Pony Head.

-No, el es un idiota-dijo Star.

-Star no mientas o al menos admite que te duele ver a Marco con ella-dijo Pony Head.

Star antes que pudiera decir una palabra, un montón de recuerdo estallo en su mente dándose cuenta que todas su acciones tenía una consecuencia como le había explicado en su momento Onmitraxus Prime, no solamente había dañado su amistad con Marco o más bien la había destruido por un simple capricho al convertir a su madre y Eclipsa en adolescentes de 14 años que comenzar a derramar un mar de lagrimas por sus más recientes acciones.

-Solo lo cedí como escudero pero nunca lo deje ir como amigo-dijo Star abrazando a Ponyhead.

-Star pensé que habías superado a Marco-dijo Pony Head consolando a su amiga.

-Nunca lo he hecho-respondió Star.

-Si aun no superas a Marco, realmente Tom es su reemplazo-dijo Pony Head.

-Comencé a salir con Tom para olvidar a Marco, realmente pensé que se iría a la tierra para siempre pero al verlo regresar comencé a confundirme nuevamente pero Eclipsa al hacerme ese trato me lo quito y ahora ellos están unidos para siempre e incluso ahora me duele verlo siendo feliz con otra-dijo Star.

-Star-dijo Tom que había escuchado todo.

-Tom-dijeron ambas mirando a Tom.

-Es verdad lo que acabo de escuchar-dijo Tom formando un puño que emitía fuego.

-Si-dijo Tom avergonzada.

Star comenzó a explicarle a Tom lo que pasaba en su mente y corazón en esos momentos e incluso Pony Head se mantuvo callada escuchando la explicación de Star provocando la furia de Tom.

-Ese humano-dijo Tom alzando la voz y disparando fuego en todas direcciones.

-Tom tranquilo-dijo Star tratando de calmarlo.

-Voy a desafiarlo a un duelo-dijo Tom.

-Duelo-dijo Star surgiendo una idea en la cabeza-un duelo eso puedo funcionar-Star trato por varios minutos tratando de calmar a Tom para oír su plan para deshacerse de Marco y Eclipsa.

 _ **Acto VII**_

Marco junto Eclipsa tras terminar el baile de la nobleza de Mewni se encontraban junto a Moon, River, los diversos nobles y reyes de Mewni y la alta comisión mágica charlando en el despacho personal de la reina Butterfly.

-Entonces-dijo Marco observando a la comisión mágica y la reina Moon.

-Según la invitación que nos llego, se nos iba a ofrecer un trato-dijo Eclipsa colocando sobre el escritorio de Moon la carta.

-Marco y Eclipsa, queremos ofrecerles a ambos un trato a cambiar de mantener la paz entre los diversos reinos…-pero antes que pudiera concluir Moon, Eclipsa se le adelanto a ella.

-Vas a ofrecerle a Marco el puesto de Lekmet y yo debo estar bajo su cuidado-dijo Eclipsa dejando sin hablar a Moon.

-Reina Moon creo que debemos ir al grano del asunto-dijo Marco.

-Eso es cierto, Marco por la paz de los reinos y por asegurar la corona de Star quiero que sea el nuevo canciller, tus acciones han demostrado que eres de fiar y que pelearas por la paz sin esperar nada a cambio-dijo Moon siendo apoyado de mala ganas por reyes y nobles.

-En realidad es un trato simple pero me gustaría tener mi propio castillo-dijo Eclipsa.

-Concuerdo con ella, si quieren mi ayuda deben retribuirnos según nuestras necesidades-dijo Marco observando que ingresa Tom, Star y Pony Head al despacho.

-Solo necesitamos que Eclipsa este controlada-dijo Moon.

-Entonces no tendremos trato-dijo Eclipsa que fue interrumpida por Star.

-Si quieres un castillo tengamos un duelo nuevamente-dijo Star causando sorpresas en todos.

-Un duelo, realmente no aprendiste nada de nuestro último encuentro-dijo Eclipsa pero incluso Tom alzo la voz.

-También quiero un duelo contra Marco-dijo Tom tratando de ser detenido por su padre.

Eclipsa y Marco se observaron en silencio escuchando lo que decían ambos príncipes.

-Este es el trato ofrecemos nuestro derechos de sucesión y ustedes deberán ofrecer su absoluta obediencia hacia ambos reinos-dijo Star.

-Nuestra libertad e independencia si perdemos y si ganamos obtenemos dos reinos- se dijo Marco ponderando la idea y apunto de responder.

-Aceptamos-dijo Eclipsa adelantándose a Marco.

-Pensé que íbamos a ponderar la idea-dijo Marco.

-Tranquilo-dijo Eclipsa observando a todos los reyes y nobles que incluso la alta comisión magia estaba de acuerdo.

-Hay mucho en juego pero creo que esto puede resolver algunas asperezas causadas por Star-dijo Moon estando de acuerdo con la idea.

-¿Cuándo será?-pregunto Eclipsa.

-Que tal dentro una semana, en la liza del reino Butterfly-dijo Star siendo apoyada por Tom que aceptaron de inmediato Marco y Eclipsa.

Tras terminar la reunión ambos se dirigían hacia la salida del castillo siendo observando por todos.

-Ganar dos reinos eso si es tentador-dijo Marco.

-Vamos a ganar-dijo Eclipsa recordando su nuevo hechizo.

-Mucha emoción me abrió el apetito-dijo Marco.

-No creo que quede algo de comida-dijo Eclipsa sonriendo.

-Iremos a otro lugar-dijo Marco sacando sus tijeras interdimensionales y abriendo un portal.

 _ **Acto VIII**_

 _ **En algún lugar del multiverso, esa misma noche…..**_

Cuando Eclipsa y Marco cerraron el portal, divisaron de inmediato un camión de comida rápida que tenia instalado algunas mesas que estaban con algunos clientes.

-Salchiduendes- leía en voz alta Eclipsa acomodándose la chaqueta de Marco sobre sus hombros.

-Te van a fascinar-dijo Marco tomándola de la mano.

Eclipsa observo a diversos seres que provenían de distintos lugares del multiverso que estaban charlando y riendo entre ellos como si fueran viejos amigos sintiéndose extrañamente cómoda.

-Realmente es un lugar concurrido-dijo Eclipsa observando que algunos comensales, saludaban a Marco.

-Sí, siempre ha sido popular e incluso una buena amiga trabaja aquí-dijo Marco saludando a un grupo de conejos piratas.

-¿Una amiga?, espera acaso sentí celos-se dijo Eclipsa siguiendo a Marco.

-¿Sucede algo?-dijo Marco que estaban realizando la fila para una orden.

-No nada-dijo Eclipsa pero su mente decía algo totalmente distinta-odio tener 14 años todo es muy complicado en esta parte de la vida, pero me estoy divirtiendo como nunca es realmente todo confuso-Eclipsa solo lanzo un suspiro sujetado con firmeza la mano de Marco mientras que la fila seguía avanzando hasta que finalmente una chica de cabello verde, piel morena con anteojos que iba vestida con un uniforme muy parecido a Roy el dueño de las salchiduendes que estaba en la parilla.

-Hola Marco, que elegante-dijo Kelly.

-Hola Kelly, me entere por Pony Head que trabajas aquí, sabía que debía venir a verte-dijo Marco.

-Si aunque sea solo cuando Roy necesita ayuda, solo un trabajo de medio tiempo-dijo Kelly mirando de reojo a Eclipsa-ella es tu nueva novia y te diste por vencido con Star-pero Eclipsa comenzó aplicar un poco mas de fuerza en la mano de Marco por el comentario

-Déjame a presentarme a Eclipa Butterfly-dijo Marco realizando las presentaciones formales.

-Hola es un gusto-dijo Eclipsa de manera estoica.

-Hola nueva amiga, tomen lugar par de tortolos yo les llevare una orden especial-dijo Kelly.

-Gracias-dijo Marco mientras que Eclipsa le dio un codazo.

-Idiota-dijo Eclipsa tomando lugar en una de las mesas.

-Pero que hice-dijo Marco tomando lugar junto a ella.

-Nada-dijo Eclipsa mirando a Marco algo molesta-idiota, ciento celos esto es culpa de Star por hacerme nuevamente una mocosa de 14 años, pero digamos que me siento cómoda- Eclipsa lanzo un suspiro mirando a Marco fijamente.

-¿Sucede algo?-dijo Marco.

-Sí, creo debemos planear nuestro futuro-dijo Eclipsa riendo.

-La reina Moon dijo que tendré el puesto en la comisión mágica mientras tú este calmada, pero Star y Tom nos desafiaron a un combate-dijo Marco.

-Ese estúpido combate, digamos que ya tenemos la victoria-dijo Eclipsa relajada.

-¿Enserio?-dijo Marco.

-Sí, están actuando de manera impetuosa y eso le jugara en contra, el príncipe Lucitor quiere demostrar que es un gran principie y futuro rey pero su temperamento le pasara la cuenta pero Star solo se deja llevar por lo que está pasando y al pensar en que al desafiarme podrá obtener algo de credibilidad en resumen, tenemos nuestra ventaja y en cuanto a ti necesitamos de tu versión adulta-dijo Eclipsa notando la sorpresa de Marco.

-¿Cómo sabes que tengo una versión adulta?-dijo Marco.

-Antes de que lo diga pone atención-dijo Eclipsa que al mover su mano y hablar en una extraña lengua volvió a recuperar su edad correspondiente dejando sorprendido a Marco.

-Whoa, revertirte el hechizo de Star, pero ¿cómo?-dijo Marco.

-Como no tenía a Moon vigilándome las 24 horas del día además de ocupar un poco de mis habilidades pude descifrar el hechizo de Star y restaurar mi edad-dijo Eclipsa.

-Entonces, te quedaras de esa edad-dijo Marco algo incomodo.

-No, solo quería poder aprender a cambiar la edad de las personas o animales incluso cuando te ibas a dormir bajaba a experimentar con los cachorros antes de aplicar el hechizo conmigo-dijo Eclipsa.

-Eclipsa con los cachorros, eso está mal-dijo Marco.

-Siempre me preocupe de no lastimarlos-dijo Eclipsa posando su mano sobre el rostro de Marco volviendo a tener nuevamente 14 años-lo que pude aprender de este hechizo que los efecto pueden ser permanente y deba volver a cursar toda mi vida nuevamente al pasar a un tiempo, no te desanime aun seguiré a tu lado-dándole un pequeño beso a Marco.

-Y que hay de la reina Moon-dijo Marco.

-Como nos está ofreciendo un trato injusto y debemos luchar contra los malcriados príncipes, este hechizo puede ser nuestro as bajo la manga-dijo Eclipsa.

-Entonces cuando debamos luchar contra Star y Tom, iremos en nuestras versiones adultas-dijo Marco justo cuando Kelly le dejaba su orden.

* * *

 _ **Una semana después, liza del reino Butterfly….**_

El desafío hecho por Star y Tom a Marco y Eclipsa no solo se extendió por Mewni sino por todo el multiverso que incluso cientos de curiosos trajeron cámaras para transmitir por todo el multiverso a quienes no pudieran asistir al gran evento e incluso en la tierra la señal estaba llegando para el tan esperado combate.

-Realmente todo el multiverso quiere ver esto-se dijo Star con su armadura de combate que estaba siendo revisaba por un grupo de escudero.

-Eso da igual los vamos aplastar e incluso la comisión mágica vera de lo que está hecho Marco-dijo Tom revisando el filo de su espada, al observar a todos los presentes observo incluso algunos monstruos que se instalaban para ver el combate siendo liderado por Buff Frog que se ubico junto a sus renacuajos para ver el combate.

-Creo que no debemos subestimar a Marco ni a Eclipsa-dijo Star dudando del resultado del combate.

-Star, tenemos ventaja además Marco no sabe ocupar magia y esa es nuestra ventaja, lo sacamos del juego y derrotamos a Eclipsa será pan comido-dijo Tom pero antes que pudiera responder algo Star, todos apuntaron al cielo al ver un figura alada que rondaba la liza.

-No puede ser-gritaba Hekappo mirando a Star.

Al mirar en la dirección que indicaba Hekappo pudieron observa como un ciclodragón descendía que al tocar el suelo derrapo con la rueda trasera arrojando tierra en todas direcciones que cayo algo encima de los nobles.

-Nachos-dijo Star mirando a Marco que estaba en su versión adulta.

-Marco-dijo Tom mirando al castaño que descendía del ciclodragón al igual que Eclipsa que ambos estaban en sus versiones adultas.

-Eso fue muy divertido-dijo Eclipsa con su traje habitual y sombrero con su edad restaurada dejando sorprendió a todos en especial a Moon.

-Oh men, hace tiempo que no montaba a Nachos había olvidado lo que era sentir el viento en mi rostro-dijo Marco con su voz adulta sacando más de un suspiro, que venía con una ropa nueva de combate que incluía una gabardina con protecciones en sus hombros y costado, además de un par de brazaletes con las picas de Eclipsa y un par de goggles que tenia sobre su cabeza que acariciaba bajo la barbilla a su ciclodragón.

Todos los presentes y el multiverso vieron como Star y Tom quedaban pasmado por ver a sus contrincantes.

-Están listo para el combate-dijo Marco desvainando su espada que desafío abiertamente a Star y Tom mientras Eclipsa desplegaba sus alas y Nachos rugía ansioso por combatir.

* * *

 _ **Aquí dejamos este capítulo…**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hola mis queridos lectores, y les traiga la batalla más decisiva de este fic, en esta ocasión no me contuve en nada, espero que sea de su agrado y en cuanto a los reviews:**_

 _ **Que me han dejado sus reviews y leído espero que estén ansioso por esta corta espera y listo para todo lo que se vendrá, ya he planeado la segunda parte que constara de otros 8 capítulos(quizás mas) además de un epilogo de cierre siempre he pensado dejar sin cabos sueltos y esperando que sea de su agrado lo que vendrá a futuro, esta es un manera de responder los reviews y sin decir mas comenzamos este capítulo….**_

 _ **Posdata: lo había publicado antes pero hice un par de correcciones y agregue nuevos elementos pero si desean releer adelante...**_

* * *

 **La gran batalla: la reina de la oscuridad y el escudero contra la desafiante y el príncipe de los demonios. ¿Quién será el próximo rey y reina?**

 _ **Santuario de las reinas Butterfly, una semana antes del combate…**_

Eclipsa le explicaba a Marco que aquel viejo santuario había sido construido por Glossaryck en persona en tiempos o situaciones en que las reinas necesitaran.

-Cuando deje Mewni junto a Amón, mi esposo Edric ordeno destruir todo lo relacionado a mí pero Glossaryck y mi más fiel caballero Uther espada de dragón se encargaron de esconder todas mis investigaciones y anotaciones en una cámara secreta especialmente diseñada-dijo Eclipsa observando la máquina de bocadillos de maíz que estaba vacía.

-Uther, creo que he visto alguna pinturas de él-dijo Marco observando todo el lugar.

-Tú y Uther, se parecen en muchas cosas en especial cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza siempre debían cumplirlo a toda costa-dijo Eclipsa tratando de recordar donde se encontraba la palanca para ingresar al interior de la cámara secreta.

-¿Cómo se conocieron?-pregunto Marco.

-Cuando tenía 7 años, lo conocí al ser designado como mi escudero por mi madre que muchacho tan singular y maduro para su edad a pesar de su origen humilde siempre se esforzó en ser el mejor en todo demostrando siempre que sería un gran caballero pero siempre le jugaba algunas bromas cuando estaba estudiando era verlo siempre parado con su semblante estoico-dijo Eclipsa que al girarse en dirección de Marco creyó ver detrás de él, la figura de su viejo amigo.

-Sir Lavabo siempre habla de él como si fuera el mejor de todo-dijo Marco escuchando un risita de Eclipsa.

-¿El mejor de todos?, el no era el mejor de todos sino era el mejor y nadie podía detener a tan valeroso y fiero caballero siempre guiaba a sus hombres en persona sin importar la situación podía estar rodeado de fieros guerreros Johansen, demonios e incluso monstruos que tuvieran la capacidad de regenerarse siempre volvía a mí con su estandarte hincando la rodilla y lo recibía con una sonrisa, cuando estábamos a solas simplemente éramos dos viejos amigos que pasamos una tarde tomando el té comiendo bocadillos y riendo, pero siempre me apoyo en todo e incluso cuando deje Mewni y cuido a mi joven hija como si fuera suya-dijo Eclipsa.

-Entonces debo ser tan bueno como él-dijo Marco recibiendo una mirada gélida de Eclipsa.

-Tú eres Marco Díaz no debes probar nada a nadie, los hombres como Uther y tú siempre han estado destinado a grandes cosas a pesar que siempre encuentren obstáculos-dijo Eclipsa dando con la palanca.

-Disculpa si dije algo indebido-dijo Marco.

-No te preocupes y recuerda Marco, ya eres un buen escudero a pesar que has tomado decisiones importantes y arriesgada, ahora mi joven escudero ve por algo de comer al bosque de la muerte segura será una larga semana de entrenamiento-dijo Eclipsa dándole un pequeño beso observando cómo Marco tomaba su espada en busca de algo de comida-mi noble Uther nunca me has dejado sola a pesar del tiempo y de no corresponder tu amor, pero siempre has estado conmigo y este chico es tu fiel reflejo mi valiente y fiero caballero-Eclipsa miro a Marco que se iba alejando sin dejar de proyecta una sombra muy familiar para ella.

 _ **Liza de combate del reino Butterfly….**_

Las reglas del duelo fueron establecidas en aquel momento mientras los cuatros escuchaban atentamente a Manfred que las anunciaba con el megáfono.

-Sera un combate sin tiempo límite, solo se detendrá cuando dos de los contrincantes se vean incapacitados en combatir o mueran en batalla, es válido todo tipo de arma y arte mágica eso incluye artes oscuras-dijo Manfred concluyendo dando la oportunidad a cada uno de decir un par de palabras a sus oponentes.

-Crees que con esa apariencia de adulto vas a ganar-dijo Tom mirando a Marco.

-Estoy seguro de eso, estuve cazando por 16 años a Hekappo he visto cientos y cientos de dimensiones y seres que apenas sabias que existían e incluso estuve con los sabios transdimensionales que me enseñaron diversas artes de combate e incluso aprendí algunos truco, pero no soy el que esta temblando de miedo-dijo Marco con una risa burlona.

-Es su última oportunidad, van a perder-dijo Star tratando de parecer segura de su victoria.

-Cuando peleamos la primera vez tuviste suerte por estar en mis 14 años pero como descubrí la fórmula para revertir todo, hemos decidido darles una buena lección a los dos y espero que Moon te ayudara al menos en tu entrenamiento-dijo Eclipsa mirando de reojo a Moon que estaba furiosa y River trataba de calmarla.

-Muy tienen 5 minutos para prepararse-dijo Manfred.

Marco y Eclipsa observaron a Tom y Star que estaban discutiendo entre ellos notando que su plan de batalla se había ido por el desagüe.

-Están realmente furioso-dijo Marco observando a Star que no le dejaba de mirar.

-Ellos buscaron esto pero solo debemos jugar un poco con ellos y recordar nuestro plan de batalla-dijo Eclipsa observando los cielos.

-Sí, espero hacer realmente enfurecer a Tom con lo que voy a decirle-dijo Marco revisando su ballesta y el resto de sus armas.

-Es fácil hacerlo enfurecer en especial cuando ambos ya están tratando de coordinarse-dijo Eclipsa.

Los cuatros se observaron esperando el sonido del cañón para dar inicio al combate que sono casi de inmediato. Tom alzo el vuelo atacando a Marco que esquivo rápidamente con un giro hacia atrás montando a Nachos.

-Tom eso es todo-dijo Marco tomando su ballesta y disparando mientras Eclipsa y Star alzaban el duelo comenzando su combate.

-Te voy hacer pedazos, humano-gritaba Tom alzando el vuelo y disparando bolas de fuego a Marco. Nachos iba esquivando sin problema algunos los ataques de Tom mientras Marco disparaba con su ballesta tratando de darle pero un fuerte estruendo se escucho.

-Narwhal blast-gritaba Star.

-Lightning Bolt Dark-dijo Eclipsa contrarrestando el hechizo de Star.

-Que poder-dijo Marco al ver el ataque de Eclipsa, cargando nuevamente contra Tom que seguía disparando fuego.

 **Eclipsa….**

-Death Shadow-dijo Eclipsa generando un clon de ella hecha de oscuridad que recibió otro Narwhal Blast en su lugar. Observo a Marco y Nachos que cargaban contra Tom que comenzaba a retroceder para obtener algo de espacio pero Star al ver el combate de Tom trato de ir en su ayuda.

-Sword of Eclipsa-dijo Eclipsa formando en su brazo derecho una espada de energía de filo oscuro cortando el camino de Star que fue rodeada por dos Death Shadow.

-Cupcake Blast-dijo Star disparando en todas direcciones.

-Realmente no sabes crear una espada o generar clones de ti misma-dijo Eclipsa.

-Nunca tuve la oportunidad de ver tus hechizos-dijo Star esquivando los ataques.

-Son bonitos hechizos para una niña de 10 años pero ya casi tienes 15 años y aun no has creado un hechizo fuerte, a tu edad ya tenía creado al menos 15 hechizos como este-dijo Eclipsa invocando su Faerie Dark, un pequeña hada con el aspecto de Eclipsa que estallo cerca de Star pero antes de poder lanzar otro hechizo fue golpeada por Tom que trataba de separar a Eclipsa y Star mientras Marco lo seguía.

-¿Estás bien?-pregunto Marco sosteniendo su espada.

-Sí pero quieren dar un gran pelea-dijo Eclipsa observando a Tom y Star dialogando.

 _ **Mientras en la tierra…**_

-Vamos Marco y majestad Eclipsa, ustedes pueden ganar-dijo Angie que tenía un dedo de espuma alzando la voz siendo observada por todos sus invitados e incluso Rafael que servía bocadillos a todos estaban animando a Marco y Eclipsa.

-Hagan sus apuestas-decía Janna recibiendo el dinero de varios chicos de la academia, el instructor de karate de Marco e incluso de Skeeves y Skullnick que observaban el combate

-Estas lucrando con el combate, Janna en vez de apoyar a Marco-dijo Jackie mirando el combate nerviosa.

-Vamos Star-dijo Starfan 13 siendo observaba por todos.

-Marco tu puedes, aposte mucho dinero por ti-gritaba Brittney Wong.

-¿De qué lado estamos, de mango o la niña rubia de corazones en la mejilla?-preguntaba Oskar confundido.

-Jackie, solo trato de ganarme algo de dinero-dijo Janna con un dedo de espuma con el nombre de Eclipsa.

-Supongo que me anotaste-dijo Jackie observando en la televisión como Eclipsa conjuraba un nuevo hechizo.

 _ **Star…**_

Star al tratar de tomar por sorpresa a Eclipsa, se dio cuenta que había sido engañada y escucho la voz de la reina de la oscuridad detrás de ella.

-Wild Hunter-dijo Eclipsa invocando una manada de lobos negros que trataron de capturar.

-Glitter Dragon Escalation-dijo Star invocando un gran dragón que bloqueo el hechizo de Eclipsa.

-Cansada-dijo Eclipsa que se mantenía tranquila y Star ya comenzaba a mostrarse algo cansada.

-Solo estoy calentando-dijo Star tratando de recuperar el aliento.

-Sword of Eclipsa-dijo Eclipsa cargando contra ella mientras Star trataba de esquivar las estocadas.

-Esa molesta espada-dijo Star.

-Acaso no tienes una propia e incluso Moon tiene una, es verdad siempre te sobreprotege-dijo Eclipsa pasando a rozar el brazo de Star.

-Duele-dijo Star mirándose el brazo que le ardía.

-Me desafiaste a un duelo y apenas puedes combatir, solo derrotaste a Toffee gracias a mi hechizo mortal-dijo Eclipsa ocupando su mano libre generando una segunda espada.

-Dos espadas, ni siquiera mamá puede hacerlo-dijo Star aterrada.

-Esto se llama disciplina, años de práctica y estudio, yo nunca ocupe el libro de hechizo yo hice mis propios hechizos a la edad de 12 años y por eso fui temida al ser mas virtuosa –dijo Eclipsa.

-Eres malvada-dijo Star.

-Malvada por huir con un monstruo y dejar a un reino decadente e injusto, que luego capturan a mi esposo Amón y mi hija condenados a muerte por un despechado rey luego fui encerrada por 300 años y ahora debo obedecer como un vasallo a sus amos-dijo Eclipsa.

-Yo no sabía eso-dijo Star sorprendida.

-Claro que no, siempre he sido la malvada y egoísta reina que traiciono a su pueblo pero dime por que una niña inocente tuvo que pagar por mis acciones-dijo Eclipsa atacando nuevamente.

-Entonces todo lo que he creído ha sido una mentira-se preguntaba Star a punto de ser atacada por Eclipsa siendo salvada por Tom que antes de poder agradecerle Marco cayó encima de en que ambos caían en picada libre hacia el suelo.

 _ **Tom….**_

Tom mientras trataba de retomar el vuelo, Marco lo golpeaba una y otra vez.

-Suéltame-dijo Tom.

-Acaso tienes miedo de morir-dijo Marco.

-Eso nos va a pasar-dijo Tom dándole un golpe en las costillas a Marco que al desprenderse, Nachos lo atrapo mientras Tom amortiguo la caída con su fuego causando el susto a todo el público, al reincorporarse observo a Marco que descendía bajando del lomo de Nachos cargando su espada.

-Dejemos a Star y Eclipsa en el cielo y luchemos aquí en la tierra-dijo Marco mirando con una mueca burlona sonrisa.

-Dime una cosa, ¿alguna pensaste en que tu y Star tendrían una oportunidad?-pregunto Tom sacando su espada.

-Me di cuenta de muchas cosas en el lago, eso fue que Star ya había hecho su elección, ahora peleo por Eclipsa, pero dime que se siente ser el despecho de Star-dijo Marco sereno.

-Eres un infeliz-dijo Tom comenzando hablar en lengua demoníaca alzando algunas cadenas y un ataúd desde la tierra encerrando a Marco. al observar el ataúd, se dio cuenta que las palabras que pronuncio Marco, tenían algo de verdad, sabia en el fondo que era el reemplazo de Marco que toda su relación era un farsa ante el resto de la nobleza y que Star realmente estaba aun enamorada de Marco y que todo a futuro sería un desastre que incluso cuando subiera al trono del inframundo deberia lidiar con muchas mas responsabilidades.

-Bien hecho hijo-gritaba su padre y festejaba su madre que al aplaudir hacia retumbar la tierra por su alegria.

-Gane-se dijo Tom mirando el ataúd con las marcas demoníacas pero al mirar al cielo observo que Star seguía luchando con Eclipsa pero al intentar en ir de su ayuda un estruendo se escucho.

-Me extrañaste-dijo Marco saliendo del ataúd dejando estupefacto a Tom.

-Imposible-dijo Tom siendo capturado por Marco siendo golpeado a puño limpio en diversas ocasiones.

-Los sabios transdimensionales me enseñaron a ocupar algo de magia y como romper estas cosas-Marco al observa a Tom supo de inmediato que todo estaba a su favor -vamos príncipe demonio, apostaste tu reino y ahora estas a punto de caer-dijo Marco combatiendo contra Tom cuerpo a cuerpo comenzando este ultimo a sentirse cansado.

 **Eclipsa….**

Al seguir su vuelo comenzó a notar que Star estaba en sus límites, pero al ver hacia tierra observo que Marco estaba dominando la situación con Tom que estaba cada vez complicado en su combate pero la princesa al ver la escena se arrojo en picada para ayudar a su novio.

-Bien, pico la trampa-se dijo Eclipsa siguiendo a Star, repasando en su mente lo sucedido hace cuatro días en el santuario de las reinas.

 _ **Hace cuatro días….**_

El plan para obtener la victoria era básicamente aprovechar sus formas física adulta y dejar en claro que ambos no obedecería los términos que impondrán Moon ni la alta comisión mágica además de darles una lección a los príncipes.

\- Storms Dragons Blacks -dijo Marco leyendo unos de los apuntes de Eclipsa.

-Así es-dijo Eclipsa explicando a Marco que aquel ataque solo lo había hecho un par de veces a modo de prueba con Uther cuando lo estaba desarrollando durante su época de joven regenta del reino.

-No deberíamos practicarlo al menos-dijo Marco.

-Deberíamos pero al realizarlo llamaremos la atención y sin duda Moon enviara algunos espías y no sería extraño que este enseñando a Star y Tom un ataque combinado-dijo Eclipsa.

-Entonces deberé estudiar cada paso para ganar-dijo Marco.

-Buen chico y comienza desde ya solo tendremos una sola oportunidad-dijo Eclipsa. Tras salir de sus recuerdos, Eclipsa se dirigió en picada en dirección de Marco que era atacado por Star que rescato justo a tiempo antes de ser golpeado por otros de los hechizos de Star.

-Gracias-dijo Marco.

-Creo que llego el momento-dijo Eclipsa tocando el suelo observando a Tom que se reincorporada y Star tomándolo entre sus brazos alzando el vuelo comenzando a preparar su posible último ataque.

-Es hora-dijo Eclipsa, Marco tomo su espada siendo tomando por cuatro de los seis brazos de Eclipsa que le abrazaron desde la espalda y con sus dos manos superiores sujetando la espada viendo como Tom y Star hablaban al unisonó invocando un nuevo hechizo.

-Warnicorn Stampede Infernal-dijeron ambos príncipes invocando a una gran estampidas de guerricornios de aspecto infernal cargaban a la batalla contra Marco y Eclipsa que al verlos se dieron cuenta de la sonrisa de Moon que sabía que aquel hechizo seria la perdición de ambos en caso de que la batalla se complicara pero al ver la carga de los guerricornios infernales ambos apenas se inmutaron tratando de sincronizar sus latidos del corazón que a su alrededor una corona de fuego oscuro se formo que alzar la espada dragón de Marco ambos hablaron.

-Storms Dragons Blacks-dijeron ambos que blandieron la espada invocando el nuevo hechizo.

Nadie sabe exactamente que fue ese brillo negro que salió de la espada de Marco cuando ambos dijeron el hechizo pero lo único que se pudo observar después fue que ambos príncipes estaban inconscientes en el suelo que estaba rajado a la mitad la tierra, mientras todo los presentes y el multiverso trataba de comprender lo que había pasado, Eclipsa desinvoco nuevamente su espada de energía mágica y Marco empuñando la suya observando a ambos príncipes derrotados en el suelo al tratar que al alzar sus espadas en contra de Star y Tom se detuvieron a pocos centímetros de ellos causando la sorpresa de todos.

-Buen juego-dijo Eclipsa desapareciendo su espada.

-Si-dijo Marco envainando la suya mientras Nachos se acercaba.

Al girarse en dirección de la nobleza, escucharon en silencio un cuerno de guerra y varios gritos se escucharon.

-Moon-dijo Eclipsa observando a la reina Butterfly como daba la orden de apresarlos.

-Quiero sus cabezas-gritaba Dave Lucitor abriéndose paso entre la multitud mientras Marco y Eclipsa eran rodeado por soldados y caballeros de los Butterfly, Guerreros Johansen e incluso una armada de demonios que los rodearon.

-Arrojen sus armas-dijo Moon mirando a Eclipsa y Marco que al intercambiar una mirada fugaz obedecieron de manera dócil arrodillase en el suelo y colocando sus manos detrás de la nuca e incluso Nachos se sometió de manera dócil-esto era predecible-dijo Marco mirando a Eclipsa que le decía que todo iría bien.

-Las cadenas y grilletes de dragón-ordenaba River observando con mucha pena a Marco que era apresado pero sabía que en su interior que aquello estaba mal.

-Al calabozo del castillo-ordenaba Moon.

-Moon, quiero una ejecución pública-dijo Dave Lucitor siendo seguido por su esposa.

-No voy a decapitarlos, ellos ganaron de manera legitima-dijo Moon sintiendo un escalofrió por su espalda al ver la tierra partida por la mitad.

-Ellos casi los mataron-dijo Dave.

-Tú lo dijiste fue casi-dijo Glossaryck dejando sorprendidos a todos dejando atrás su actuación de perro.

-¿Cuándo te recuperaste-dijo Dave.

-Siempre he estado sano que fuera un actuación es algo muy diferente-dijo Glossaryck saludando a Rhombulus, Hekappo y Onmitraxus que apenas daban crédito a lo que veían.

-Por qué no evitaste nada-reclamo Moon observando al hombrecillo azul que solo tenia una sonrisa en su rostro inspeccionando el campo de batalla y el rastro del poderoso hechizo que lanzaron Marco y Eclipsa.

-Digamos que debía pasar solamente-dijo Glossaryck observando a los tres ejércitos llevando a sus prisioneros.-ahora es tiempo de hacer un mejor trato al nuevo canciller y su futura esposa, además de un castillo nuevo y un poco de oro o mejor dicho para los futuros reyes debemos preparar todo adecuadamente, ¿no creen?-Moon al oír esto se dio cuenta que todo había un plan de Glossaryck para algo más grande que tenía en mente.

-¿Exactamente de que lado estas?-pregunto Moon.

-No tengo un lado solo debo asegurarme que todo este en equilibrio-respondió Glossaryck.

* * *

 **Aquí dejamos este capítulo y el siguiente capítulo saldrá a más tardar el día miércoles cerrando la primera parte de esta historia y luego vendrá el salto temporal que sera varios años donde veremos que nuestro protagonistas que estarán algo mas cambiado osea han madurado como ya dije en anteriores capitulo y espero que disfruten este capitulo, cuídense y buena onda para todos...**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hola lectores llegamos al último capítulo de la primera parte de este fic y recuerden vendrá un salto temporal muy importantes, se agradece su preferencia y el interese que han mostrado y prometo que la segunda parte los capítulos serán más largo y explosivo como nunca e incluso tendremos varias sorpresa y sin más que decir comenzamos….**_

* * *

 **Negociación**

 _ **Una semana después, Mazmorra del castillo Butterfly…..**_

Eclipsa le había dicho que se mantuviera tranquilo mientras los reyes y nobles de los diversos reinos preparaban un mejor trato.

-Creo que ya es una semana-se dijo Marco observando las marcas en la pared mientras se encontraba recostado en su catre observando en ocasiones a los guardia del castillo que iban a verlo para saludarlo y preguntarle si requería algo. Pero para mantener la cordura dentro de la mazmorra solía realizar una rutina de entrenamiento para acondicionar su cuerpo de adulto pero aquel día tuvo una visita inesperada de parte de una vieja amiga.

-Señor musculo, siempre te gusta mantener tu físico-dijo Hekappo.

-H-ppo, me da gusto verte acaso traes contigo las llaves de mi libertad-dijo Marco apoyándose en los barrotes.

-No me digas así, realmente causaron un gran alboroto ahora todo el multiverso habla de la derrota de los príncipes de las familias más respectadas mientras los reyes y nobles le recriminan a Moon lo que causaron Star y Tom e incluso algunos monstruos han comenzado a atacar asentamiento del reino y varios soldados han quedado desmoralizado-dijo Hekappo.

-Suena como una gran fiesta que me estoy perdiendo-dijo Marco pensando en Eclipsa.

-Sí, ahora Dave Lucitor quiere que sean ejecutados en cambio Rhombulus quiere cristalizarte y River sigue defendiéndote algunos piensas que no debes ser el próximo canciller-dijo Hekappo.

-Ya veo no los culpo, ¿Qué hay de ti aun somos amigos o ya soy tu enemigo?-dijo Marco.

-Ya sabes mi opinión sobre ti e incluso Onmitraxus esta de tu lado, pero creo que deberías regresar a la tierra para siempre aquí ya eres visto como una amenaza-dijo Hekappo algo triste.

-No es mala idea pero me llevare a Eclipsa conmigo, ella se ha adaptado sin problema a la tierra y no voy a dejarla aquí en Mewni ella merece su libertad-dijo Marco pensando en cómo estaría ella.

-Realmente me duele verte así e incluso peleaste contra Ludo y Toffee cuando el reino y la magia estaba en caos e incluso me ayudaste con los portales y debes irte para siempre a la tierra sin nada a cambio e incluso Eclipsa se había comportando en el último tiempo, si Uther el antiguo caballero de Eclipsa estuviera aquí haría recapacitar a todo el reino sobre tus acciones-dijo Hekappo lanzando un suspiro.

-Espera, ¿lo conociste?-dijo Marco.

-Claro, que edad crees que tengo todo los miembros de la alta comisión lo conocieron siempre peleo por el reino e incluso protegió a la hija de Eclipsa cuando huyo con el monstruo-dijo Hekappo.

-¿Qué más me puedes decir de él?-dijo Marco.

-Realmente era un hombre valiente, nunca tuvo miedo e incluso el rey Edric le ordeno ejecutar al monstruo Amón y la hija mestiza de Eclipsa pero se negó, creo que no soy la indicada para hablar de eso-dijo Hekappo algo incomoda.

-Habla de todos modos, igual voy a ser exiliado nuevamente a la tierra-dijo Marco poniendo atención.

-Uther siempre estuvo enamorado de Eclipsa pero nunca le correspondió su amor y sin importar el rechazo estuvo a su lado e incluso paso un par de años en el exilio pero fue llamado nuevamente a la corte por la nueva reina volviendo a estar al servicio de ella, aun recuerdo su funeral la reina Galatea hizo una semana de luto donde asistimos, ella lo lloro como si fuera su padre e incluso el rey Edric ordeno hacer una esfinge de su persona y muchos caballeros tratan de seguir su ejemplo-dijo Hekappo.

-Whoaa, ella me dijo que eran mejores amigos que incluso le recordaba a Uther-dijo Marco.

-Si dijo eso, está muy encariñada contigo ella solo confiaba en Uther y en Glossaryck eran los únicos que podrían hablarle de frente pero al verla contigo ella se siente totalmente a gusto-dijo Hekappo.

-Gracias por tu palabras vieja amiga-dijo Marco recibiendo un fugaz beso en los labios de Hekappo.

-Eso es por si nunca más nos volvemos a ver-dijo Hekappo despidiéndose de ella.

Marco siempre había sabido que su versión de adulto le atraía de cierto modo a Hekappo pero aquel beso solo le causo un poco de tranquilidad al saber que aun contaba con algunos amigos dentro de Mewni, al pasar el día y tras finalizar su rutina de ejercicio una segunda visita se presento pero esta vez un viejo amigo vino a verlo.

-Veo que aun estas cuerdo-dijo River siendo escoltado por un grupo de guardias que traían consigo una mesa, dos silla e incluso algo de comer y beber mientras charlaban.

-Pensé que estaba en algún centro vacacional-dijo Marco observan como los guardias instalaban todo y River hacia ingreso al interior de la celda.

-Me alegro, como eres un adulto que deseas algo de cerveza o vino-dijo River.

-Sorpréndame majestad-dijo Marco tomando lugar junto a River.

 _ **Eclipsa**_

Tras separarse de Marco que en ocasiones cuando no estaba siendo vigilada siempre ocupada el hechizo del ojo que todo lo ve para asegurarse que estuviera sano y salvo.

-Al menos esta charlando con el esposo de Moon-se dijo Eclipsa sonriendo y pensando que posiblemente seria nuevamente cristalizada por Rhombulus y Marco seria exiliado a la tierra. Al lanzar un pequeño suspiro tomo lugar en el catre que se recostó mirando el techo en silencio pensando que sucedería con ella.

-¿Cómo lo haces para mantenerte tranquila?-pregunto Moon.

-Es algo que uno adquiere con los años, supongo que vienes a verme antes de cristalizarme nuevamente-dijo Eclipsa reincorporándose.

-Desde que hice mi pacto contigo, siempre he tratado de mantener bajo control todo pero incluso esto me supera-dijo Moon.

-Es difícil mantener el reino incluso si tu esposo te da todo su apoyo pero soy consciente de todo lo que pueda suceder a futuro-dijo Eclipsa que al mirar a Moon y con un simple movimiento de su mano regreso a la reina a su edad correspondiente.

-Gracias-dijo Moon sorprendida tratando de cubrir sus vergüenzas al regresar a su edad correspondiente.

-De nada y ahora dime que pasara conmigo, también quiero saber que pasara con Marco-dijo Eclipsa.

-Todo está hecho un gran caos, algunas revueltas e incluso el ejército del reino quedo desmoralizado saben que no podrán enfrentar un ataque de tales características-dijo Moon.

-Lo sabia-dijo Eclipsa.

-Creo que lo mejor es el exilio para ambos-dijo Moon.

-¿Exilio?-dijo Eclipsa.

-Aunque tus acciones del pasado podría ser condenadas, no voy a cristalizarte nuevamente hicimos un trato cuando era una niña me ayudaste en un momento muy importante, perdonaste la vida a mi hija e incluso ahora me devolviste a la normalidad, realmente prefiero que vayas al exilio junto a Marco a la tierra, el trato del canciller será delegado a otra persona y realmente los reinos quieren a alguien en quien confiar realmente-dijo Moon.

-Ahora iré a la tierra, los padres de Marco me recibieron con los brazos abiertos e incluso me compro una muñeca, ese chico es único- ambas reinas comenzaron a reír como si fueran dos viejas amigas como si estuvieran refiriéndose algún amorío del pasad.

-Los Díaz son buenas personas, cuidaron muy bien a Star durante su estadía e incluso siempre les enviaba regalos-dijo Moon.

-Las armaduras y armas de batallas siempre han sido un gran regalo pero en la tierra creo que no pegan mucho-dijo Eclipsa.

-Pero siempre aceptaban los regalos felices y siempre me invitaban junto a River para ir de visita a la tierra pero creo que esos tiempos ya acabaron-dijo Moon.

Eclipsa y Moon continuaron charlando durante gran parte de la tarde.

 _ **Tom**_

Lo único que podía recordar tras su batalla era aquella luz que al golpearlo solo vio oscuridad que al volver en si sentía un extraño escalofrió a pesar de ser el príncipe del inframundo.-Ese poder nunca lo había visto-se decía Tom volviendo a recordar como Eclipsa y Marco lanzaron aquel hechizo con un simple movimiento de la espada, al continuar por los pasillos del castillo Butterfly observo algunos guardias que al verlo solo murmuraban en voz baja-esa derrota me seguirá por el resto de mi vida-al continuar avanzando y llegando hasta la torre de Star que al tocar solo se anuncio ingresando sin esperar invitación alguna.

-Hola Star-dijo Tom tratando de actuar como si nada hubiera sucedido.

-Hola Tom-dijo Star que estaba revisando su libreta de hechizo.

-Mi padre me dijo que habías despertado hace un par de días pensé en venir antes a verte pero se me aconsejo que esperara un par de días hasta que estuvieras completamente bien-dijo Tom tomando lugar junto a ella que observo de inmediato un rechazo hacia él.

-Si desperté hace poco, pero digamos que aun sigo pensando en cómo perdimos-Star al ver que Tom se trataba de acercar a ella de manera romántica inmediatamente lo rechazo.

-Pero eso ya no importa ellos serán decapitados según lo que me comento mi padre-dijo Tom atrayendo a Star hacia él.

-Realmente no sabes nada y solo piensas en que ellos mueran, pero yo estuve presente en la ultima reunión del consejo y ellos van a ser exiliados para siempre de Mewni debemos darnos cuenta que al desafiarlos demostramos que somos débiles de carácter e incluso Marco te derroto en combate singular- dijo Star mirando con reproche a Tom.

-Ese humano siempre debe arruinar todo debería estar su cabeza sobre una pica-dijo Tom enfureciéndose.

-Tom deja de culpar a los demás y si te atreves hacerle algo a Marco, yo misma me encargare de hacértelo pagar-dijo Star adquiriendo su forma de mariposa.

-Acaso no pueden aceptar los dos que su derrota fue algo que estaba predestinado a ocurrir-dijo Glossaryck siendo observando por ambos príncipes.

-Genial lo que faltaba el duende azul-dijo Tom.

-No lo moleste ni burles de él-dijo Star defendiendo a Glossaryck.

-Gracias Star, pero realmente se ven patético en vez de sacar una lección de su derrota-dijo Glossaryck.

-Acaso debíamos saber que íbamos a ser humillados frente a todo el multiverso-protesto Tom.

-En parte pero ustedes dos son príncipes con grandes habilidades mágicas que fueron derrotados por una reina de la oscuridad algo cansada del mundo además de ser una de las mas virtuosas y por un humano que ocupo solo su mente ese fue su primer error al subestimar a ambos y ahora deberán asumir que fueron humillados e incluso sus derechos de sucesión están en duda, pero creo que tienen algo de suerte acabo de salir de la última reunión de la comisión hemos decidido exiliarlos a la tierra-dijo Glossaryck.

-¿Qué?-dijo Tom alzándose en llamas pero de manera inesperada Glossaryck detuvo a Tom y Star al tratar de evitar el ataque, el hombrecillo azul los llevo hasta el momento de su derrota siendo obligados a ver una y otra vez esa escena.

-Solo pongan atención, ese ataque de la reina Eclipsa y Marco fue perfecto y de un solo golpe ustedes cayeron derrotados, ahora Marco y Eclipsa están unidos para siempre además veo que una nueva casta de la familia Butterfly surgirá de esa unión y la vieja familia comenzara lentamente su ocaso en cambio los Lucitor solo caerán en una desgracia que les causara serios problemas al inframundo que incluso una guerra civil se avecina desde ahora deben aprender que sus errores deben ser reparados por ustedes mismos- dijo Glossaryck.

-Al menos dime si tienes un lado realmente-dijo Star.

-No tengo un lado realmente pero digamos que la reina Eclipsa siempre ha tenido mi simpatía y Marco siempre ha estado destinado a cosas mas allá de lo imaginable e incluso si estaba a tu lado Star solo se limitaría ahora ira al exilio- dijo Glossaryck callando antes de tiempo como si algo mas tuviera que decir.

-Vez ese humano siempre ha causado problemas-volvía protestar Tom.

-Ese humano del cual hablas y atacas seria uno de los mejores reyes que vería Mewni, en cambio tu eres patético y un niño mimado que solo hace un berrinche apenas tiene la oportunidad en cuanto a ti Star puedes mejorar y estoy segura que Eclipsa te dijo un par de palabras que de seguro estas evaluando-dijo Glossaryck.

Tom al oír aquellas palabras sintio que la sangre en su interior se volvia como fuego, pero antes que pudiera decir algo Star tomo la palabra.

-Glossaryck cuando recibí el ataque vi algo o mejor dicho a tres figuras que estaban alrededor de Eclipsa y Marco-dijo Star al oír esto Tom trato de hacer memoria.

-Vieron eso-dijo Glossaryck volviendo a repartir la experiencia deteniendo en un punto especifico.

-Esas tres figuras, dime quien son realmente-dijo Star observando a las figuras.

-Ellos-dijo Tom recordando todo de golpe.

Glossaryck hizo desaparecer toda la escena dejando solo a las tres figuras que al verlos detenidamente notaron que era tres personas.

-No puede ser-dijo Tom.

 **Star**

Tras la revelación por parte de Glossaryck sintió en su pecho si fuera atravesado por una espada dándose cuenta de sus errores y acciones más recientemente, en cambio Tom apenas podía decir palabras.

-Como verán todo fue dicho y revelado a ustedes, ahora la línea creadas por sus propias acciones han brindado a dos almas en caminar juntas y ellos están destinado a la grandeza e incluso Mewni le deberá rendir reverencia-dijo Glossaryck totalmente satisfecho.

-No-grito Star tomando su varita tratando de atacar a Glossaryck pero no se dio cuenta que una de las figuras la detuvo de un solo golpe sin hacer uso de magia.

-Gracias querida eso fue muy amable-dijo Glossaryck.

-¿Seguro que son ilusiones?-dijo Tom ayudando a Star a reincorporarse.

-Si quieres puedes probarlo-dijo Glossaryck indicando a una segunda figura que cargo contra Tom que trato de hacerle frente pero con un simple movimiento aquella figura desvaino una espada que apenas pudo hacerle algo o mejor ni siquiera un rasguño en cambio el príncipe demoníaco cayo al suelo derrotado.

-Dime acaso que son ellos-dijo Star mirando a la tercera figura.

-Un príncipe y dos princesas pero les recomiendo no desafiar a la tercera ella es muy talentosa en la magia en cambio ellos no saben ocupar magia pero fueron derrotados de todas formas-dijo Glossaryck.

Star y Tom se miraron entre sintiendo el mismo escalofrió cuando fueron derrotados por Marco y Eclipsa, tras esto Glossaryck nuevamente los llevo a la habitación de la joven princesa.

-Ellos son muy distintos-dijo Star.

-No quiero saber el poder de la última-dijo Tom.

-Ya vieron lo que causo sus decisiones y retomar su relación, ahora ustedes dos seguirán con sus vidas y Star recuerda las palabras de Eclipsa debes dejar de ser una niña mimada comenzar a tomar más decisiones-dijo Glossaryck

Star oír esto se sintió muy frustrada golpeando con su puño el piso de su habitación.

 _ **Al día siguiente**_

Marco era escoltado por un grupo de guardias hasta el despacho personal de Moon que al ingresar observo a los reyes, nobles y la alta comisión mágicas que lo miraban con algo de preocupación pero antes que pudiera hablar con ellos un segundo grupo de guardias ingreso con Eclipsa que al verse entre sí, Marco se libero de sus grilletes con un pasador que siempre llevaba consigo causando la sorpresa de todo que incluso ignoro las amenazas de Dave Lucitor.

-Me alegra verte-dijo Marco liberando a Eclipsa que lo abrazo y lo beso de manera apasionada.

-Te extrañe-dijo Eclipsa pero siendo interrumpido por Moon que había recuperado su edad.

-Tomen asiento, por favor-dijo Moon, Marco y Eclipsa al tomar lugar frente a todos los presentes que incluso Star estaba junto a sus padres que miraba la escena estando junto a ella Tom que incluso Glossaryck estaba observando todo.

-Siempre ha sido un pillo-se dijo Marco.

-Marco en principio íbamos a ofrecerte el puesto del difunto Lekmet pero debido a los reciente sucesos hemos decido negarte ese privilegio y enviarte al exilio pero por tus servicios en el pasado dejaremos que regreses a la tierra-dijo Moon que incluso River, Onmitraxus, Rhombulus y Hekappo se miraron entre sí, al saber que si Marco asumía el puesto pronto una guerra se desataría por la decisión de la alta comisión y el reino Butterfly.

-¿Qué hay de Eclipsa?-pregunto Marco.

-Hemos decidió también enviarla al exilio junto a ti, no podemos negar el hecho de que ella se comporto contigo y además parecer que en la tierra se adapto sin ningún problema- dijo Moon algo molesta mientras varios reyes y nobles estaban de acuerdo en la decisión tomada.

-Si es la voluntad de la alta comisión mágica que así sea pero quiero también la libertad de mi ciclodragón-dijo Marco que incluso, Eclipsa hablo.

-También deseo llevarme el retrato de mi antiguo caballero Uther y mis apuntes y libros con todo mi conocimiento-dijo Eclipsa que inmediatamente Glossaryck los invoco.

-Aquí está todo, mi lady incluso empaque todo como se debía y agradezco por mantener en secreto mi actuación-dijo Glossaryck.

-No te preocupes Glossaryck, siempre has sido un gran amigo y espero volver a vernos-dijo Eclipsa conteniendo las lagrimas.

-Marco a pesar de nuestras diferencias siempre he valorado todo de ti-dijo Glossaryck sonriendo.

-Gracias-dijo Marco estrechando la mano del de irse de Mewni, Eclipsa restauro la edad de Marco y le dio su clásica ropa además que ella regreso a su edad de 14 años vistiendo su jardinera, su camiseta color gris y sus zapatillas converse cuando llegaron al patio de armas del castillo, Marco se despidió de todo sus amigos que había hecho en el ultimo tiempo.

-Buena suerte mi valiente aprendiz-dijo Sir Lavabo dándole un abrazo.

-Cuídate apestorpe-dijo Pony Head tratando de no llorar.

-Chico Karate siempre me agradaste e incluso mis renacuajos te van a extrañas-dijo Buff Frog el nuevo experto en monstruos, tratando de no llorar dándole un enorme abrazo al igual que los renacuajos que lo abrazaron. Cuando se despidio de Onmitraxus, Rhombulus y Hekappo que esta ultima solo le dio un palmazo en la nuca tratando de fingir que todo iba bien.

-Marco mi buen amigo recuerda que para mi eres un gran héroe a pesar de lo sucedido-dijo River llorando a cantaros.

-Cuídate y recuerda echarle siempre un ojo a Eclipsa-dijo Moon que le dio un beso en la frente que al terminar de despedirse observo a Star que trataba de verse seria pero no podía quitarle la vista de encima que al mirarla, Eclipsa le dijo que ya no se verían nunca más y que al menos hicieran las paces.

-Animo Marco-le susurro Eclipsa.

-Creo que este es el adiós definitivo espero que al menos podamos hacer las paces-dijo Marco estando frente de Star.

-Quiero que te vayas para siempre y no regreses, si vuelves a poner un pie en Mewni tu cabeza rodara-dijo Star dejando sorprendido a todos.

-Como usted ordene-dijo Marco que apenas se inmuto por las palabras de Star que incluso Tom miro sorprendido la escena.

Cuando Hekappo abrió el portal, Marco fue seguido por Eclipsa y Nachos que cargaba todo los apuntes y libros de Eclipsa además del cuadro pero antes que Hekappo cerrara el portal miro por última vez a Mewni observando Star que rompía en lagrimas.

-Adiós Star-dijo Marco observando como el portal se cerraba detrás de él.

Cuando llegaron a la tierra Marco observo su hogar en silencio mientras Eclipsa y Nachos estaban detrás de él.

-Mi hogar-dijo Eclipsa dejando sorprendido a Marco.

-Si nuestro hogar-dijo Marco que incluso Nachos parecía feliz por estar junto a Marco en la tierra, cuando los tres se dirigían a la entrada principal, Angie y Rafael los recibieron con un enorme cartel de bienvenida.

-Bienvenidos-dijeron los padres de Marco.

-¿Cómo se enteraron?-pregunto Marco que estaba totalmente asombrado.

-Star nos vino a visitar anoche diciéndonos que regresaría hoy-dijo Angie abrazando a Marco y Rafael a Eclipsa que ambos padres observaron al ciclodragón sorprendido.

-Ese es la motocicleta dragón que ocupaste en el combate-dijo Rafael observando a Nachos que incluso los cachorros laser salieron a recibirlos.

-Star- Marco y Eclipsa se miraron entre sí comprendiendo la actitud de Star sabiendo que sería un adiós muy doloroso para la princesa Butterfly.

-Vimos el combate-dijo Angie abrazando a Eclipsa.

-Fue increíble como ambos volaban-dijo Rafael.

-Eso es fantástico espero que no les moleste por traer a Nachos-dijo Marco que era sofocado por su padre.

-No te preocupes, ahora su majestad Eclipsa y tu dragón son familia-dijo Rafael.

-Incluso tenemos pensado enviar a su majestad Eclipsa a la academia para que aprenda todo de la tierra-dijo Angie.

-¿Qué?-dijo Eclipsa sorprendida que incluso Nachos fue abrazado por ambos padres sin importar recibir el doble de Amor.

-Ingresar a la academia-dijo Marco mirando a Eclipsa algo sonrojada.

-Creo que es una fabulosa idea-dijo Eclipsa con una sonrisa.

Rafael les indico que todos fueran al patio trasero para comenzar la fiesta de bienvenida que incluso Nachos se la había construido un cobertizo para su uso que incluso tenía su nombre, durante gran parte del día pasaron festejando y charlando todo lo sucedido durante la última semana.

-Creo que las cosas estarán un poco más tranquilo-se dijo Marco observando a Nachos que tomaba una siesta junto a los cachorros laser y Eclipsa volvía hablar a relatar sus historias cargada de drama mientras sus padres escuchaban con mucha atención.

 _ **Unos meses después….**_

Había llegado la víspera de navidad como todo los años, Marco estaba instalando la base del árbol de navidad y armando el árbol por completo, mientras que Eclipsa estaba revisando en su nuevo teléfono celular todo lo relacionado con navidad.

-Se celebra en toda la tierra-leía Eclipsa en cuanto a Marco mantenía una épica lucha contra las luces de navidad que estaban enredadas.

-Siempre las acomodo para no tener este problema pero cada año sucede lo mismo-dijo Marco.

-Realmente es adorable-se dijo Eclipsa continuando su investigación de la navidad y observando en la pantalla todo lo relacionado mientras balanceaba los pies en el sillón. A pesar de su exilio de Mewni y el transcurrir de los meses Eclipsa cada vez se sentía más cómoda en la tierra y en la residencia Díaz como refugiada política según sus propias palabras e incluso se había inscrito en la academia como estudiantes de intercambio lo cual Skeeves al principio tuvo un par de objeciones pero tras una pequeña motivación por parte de Eclipsa que involucraba la heladería de Echo Creek fue aceptada de inmediato sin ningún problema.

-El señor Candle me dijo que debía pensar en mi futuro de manera más seria- comento Eclipsa.

-Déjame, adivinar explicaste que eras una antigua reina de más de 300 años de edad que de manera voluntaria adquiriste la apariencia de una chica de 14 años y ahora eres un refugiada política en la tierra que incluso has sido casada dos veces-dijo Marco.

-Si e incluso le dije que pensaba casarme contigo cuando tuviéramos la edad adecuada-dijo Eclipsa observando a Marco sonrojado hasta las orejas que tras lanzar un risita observo al castaño volver a su tarea en cambio ella siguió en su investigación y reflexionando que tras mucho tiempo había encontrado un lugar adecuado para vivir.

-Eclipsa te ganaste este descanso tras pasar por muchas cosas-al continuar con su lectura solo pensó que su nuevo futuro era más brillante que el sol y cualquier constelación que pudiera existir que mejor lugar para comenzar nuevamente que en la tierra…..

* * *

 _ **Aquí dejamos la primera parte de la historia, me tomare al menos una semana para la siguiente parte y espero que estén atentos tendremos muchas más historia en la segunda parte de este y fic, agradezco su preferencia y recuerden dejar sus reviews, nos vemos…**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hola queridos lectores miren lo que traigo damos comienzo oficial al nuevo arco de Return of Mewberty, para comprender mejor lo que va a suceder han pasado casi 20 años desde que Marco y Eclipsa fueron exiliados de Mewni pero recuerden todo se irá explicado en el transcurso de la segunda parte en cuando a los reviews digamos que debe existir algún problema o algo así espero que pronto se solucione para responder.**_

 _ **Esta segunda parte quizás sea de 12 a 14 capitulo mas el epilogo por un tema que será una historia más amplia y profunda, asi que no se preocupen por el salto temporal todo irá obteniendo respuesta y este capítulo considérenlo como el prologo de la segunda parte y sin más que decir comenzamos….**_

* * *

 _ **Mewni, muchos años después….**_

Star y Tom oía con suma preocupación lo que relataba el único soldado que pudo escapar del salvaje ataque de Eclipsa al ejercito del reino Butterfly.

-Majestades, deberían verla realmente está furiosa-dijo el soldado temblando de miedo.

-¿Acaso ella viene sola?-pregunto Tom mostrándose inquieto en su trono.

-Eran tres, un chico y dos chicas ambas tenia marcas en su mejilla como usted reina Star-dijo el soldado tratando de mantener la calma.

-Ellos vienen-dijo Star comenzando a sentir una gran presión en su corazón.

-Star-dijo Tom observando a su esposa que la asistió de inmediato mientras ella trataba de recomponerse.

-Ella viene y puedo sentir su furia cada vez está más cerca- Star al mirar por el gran ventanal del salón del trono observo al igual que Tom, que el cielo comenzaba a cerrarse y escuchando los gritos de los soldados como de los ciudadanos del reino que trataban de esconderse por lo que se iba acercando.

- ** _Eclipsa reina de Mewni a un rey mewmano desposo a un monstruo convirtió en su amor y de Mewni escapo, por trescientos años dormirá hasta que el caballero de otro mundo, alce su espada en su favor que de su unión nacerán grandes reyes y reinas que gobernaran Mewni de los siglos por los siglos-_** dijo Glossaryck observando a Star y Tom que estaban realmente aterrados por lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

-STAR….-rugió Eclipsa y un gran estruendo se escucho por todo el castillo.

 **Acto I**

 _ **Un mes antes….**_

Aquella tarde de primavera Eclipsa se encontraba recorriendo la academia de Echo Creek observando sus pasillos que estaban totalmente devastado.

-Este lugar siempre mantendrá su encanto a pesar del liquido verde que hay por todos lados-se dijo Eclipsa que iba siguiendo al director Skeeves, al capitán del cuerpo de bomberos y el jefe de policía de Echo Creek -debo suponer que esto lo hicieron mis hijos- dijo Eclipsa al ver el lugar se preguntaba que pudo salir mal esta vez.

-De eso no hay duda pero no fue tan serio como el incidente de las llamas radiactivas-dijo Skeeves.

-Creemos que el líquido verde no es inflamable ni toxico y se puede lavar sin ningún problema-dijo el capitán del cuerpo de bomberos.

-En cuanto a sus hijos tenemos una unidad especial vigilándolos pero no se preocupe, esta vez tenemos tranquilizante para osos-dijo el jefe de policía que llevaba entre sus manos tres expedientes

-Creo que dos cofres pequeños con oro puede solucionar esto-dijo Eclipsa sin complicarse mucho lo que hicieron sus hijos.

-Sin duda alguna pero al menos tenemos un seguro contra estos casos-dijo Skeeves.

-Entonces todo está bien y ahora quiero ver a mis angelitos-dijo Eclipsa pero los tres hombres se miraron entre sí.

-Seguro-dijo Skeeves caminando todos juntos en dirección del gimnasio de la academia.

Eclipsa al llegar observo a un gran contingente de fuerzas especiales antidisturbios comandando por un hombre de mediana edad que gritaba ordenes como loco mientras sus hombres custodiaban tres enormes contenedores.

-Recuerden estamos en nivel 2 de seguridad, esto es más seguro que el incidente de las llamas radiactivas de hace unos meses-dijo el comandante.

-Disculpe comandante, aquí la madre de los tres estudiantes-dijo Skeeves.

-Hola-dijo Eclipsa haciendo un simple saludo al comandante que la miro nervioso.

-Es un gusto verla nuevamente-dijo el comandante mostrándose algo incomodo.

-Necesito que liberen a mis hijos, tenemos una cita al odontólogo y no podemos perderla-dijo Eclipsa.

-Bien, abran los contenedores y saldrán según el orden que les indique esta vez recuerde las chicas son gemelas -dijo el comandante que tomo un megáfono y hablo-Helios Butterfly Díaz- las unidades de fuerzas especiales se pusieron en guardia observando al joven que salia.

-Hola a todos-dijo Helios.

 _ **Nombre: Helios Rafael Butterfly Díaz.**_

 _ **Edad: 16 años.**_

 _ **Apariencia y vestimenta: Ojos color marrón, cabello corto color verde azulado, complexión atlética, piel ligeramente palida, altura de 175 cm, camiseta color rojo, pantalones deportivo de color negro, zapatillas converse clásica color negro y pulsera con púas.**_

 _ **Intereses: esgrima, videojuegos,bicicross, diversas clases de artes marciales, nachos, chicas y chocolate.**_

 _ **Odia: las reglas, el orden, estudiar, estar encerrado en cuatro paredes y gatos.**_

 _ **Antecedentes: desacato a la autoridad (exceptuando su madre y padre), destrucción del laboratorio de ciencia de la academia, destrucciones de buzones de correo, provocar una emergencia radiactiva a nivel local con llamas y quedarse dormido en clase.**_

-Polaris Butterfly Díaz-dijo el comandante observo a la siguiente persona en salir del segundo contenedor.

-Al fin, ya me estaba volviendo loca al interior del contenedor-dijo Polaris que se estiro.

 _ **Nombre: Polaris Nyx Butterfly Díaz.**_

 _ **Edad: 15 años.**_

 _ **Apariencia y vestimenta: ojos color purpura, cabello color castaño oscuro suelto, piel ligeramente bronceada, en sus mejillas marca de estrella de seis puntas, altura 168 cm, complexión esbelta, vestido estilo gótico que le llegaba hasta las rodillas con algunos detalles de color rojo, leggies color gris y zapatillas converse color verde oscuro.**_

 _ **Intereses: artes mágicas de todas clases especialmente las oscuras, burritos, chocolate, literatura de terror, tenis y jardinería.**_

 _ **Odia: todo lo que tenga que ver con amor y la paz, zanahoria y gente idiota.**_

 _ **Antecedentes: convertir a todo el equipo de porrista en hámsteres, destrucción del laboratorio de ciencia de la academia, provocar una emergencia radiactiva a nivel local con llamas, hacer llorar a Skeeves, convertir a Skullnick en un dragón, convertir a varios chicos en chicas y odio a los basureros.**_

-Por ultimo la gemela y menor de los tres, Pandora Butterfly Diaz-dijo el comandante.

-Oh si estoy libre al fin-dijo Pandora bailando y aplaudiendo.

 _ **Nombre: Pandora Angie Butterfly Díaz.**_

 _ **Edad: 15 años.**_

 _ **Apariencia y vestimenta: ojos color purpura, cabello color castaño oscuro tomando en una cola de caballo, piel ligeramente bronceada, marcas en sus mejillas con forma de flor de lys, altura 168 cm, complexión esbelta, vestimenta una camiseta color negra, jardinera de mezclilla y zapatillas converse de color rojo.**_

 _ **Intereses: estudio de pócimas, ciencias químicas, artes marciales, muffin, arquería, lectura de novelas adolescentes, jugar con ardillas y helados.**_

 _ **Odio: las reglas, la academia, música de moda, Skullnick, equipo de porrista, matemática y geografía.**_

 _ **Antecedentes: destrucción en diversas ocasiones de la academia de Echo Creek, destrucción de una patrulla de policía, provocar una emergencia radiactiva a nivel local con llamas, llegar tarde a clases y robarles chicos a otras chicas.**_

 _ **Nota al margen: a pesar de tener marca en la mejilla como todo miembro de la familia real es alérgica a la magia.**_

-Gracias por sus cuidados y su amabilidad, recuerden que pronto vendrá la feria de ciencia de la academia y tengo un par de ideas muy explosiva-decía Pandora siendo arrastrada por Helios en dirección de Eclipsa.

-Tranquila, reina de las ardillas pronto haremos volar nuevamente la feria-dijo Helios suspirando.

-No seas aburrido Helios, siempre al final vendrán los chicos de fuerzas especiales-dijo Polaris riendo al igual que sus hermanos.

-Firme aquí-dijo el jefe de policía a Eclipsa que leyó con mucho cuidado el documento.

-Lo de siempre y gracias por cuidar a mis niños-dijo Eclipsa abrazando a sus tres hijos.

-Sí pero aun debemos hablar de los daños-dijo Skeeves observando a Eclipsa que le invocaba tres cofres de oro medianos.

-Creo que esto es suficiente-dijo Eclipsa observando a Skeeves que mostraba en su rostro signos de dinero y se despedían de ellos.

-Siempre ha sido una gran benefactora y espero verla pronto-dijo Skeeves que cargaba los tres cofres. Tras salir de la academia Eclipsa junto a sus hijos que iban riendo, invoco una carroza tirada por seis caballos negros como el carbón que al abordar, ordeno a sus corceles ir en dirección del odontólogo.

-Debo suponer que esta vez, fueron más cuidadosos- dijo Eclipsa mirando a sus tres hijos.

-Sí, mamá-respondieron los tres siendo incapaces de decir algo en su defensa.

-Niños, recuerden que siempre los amare a pesar de todo lo que hagan pero creo que debería mantener algo de control en sus actos-dijo Eclipsa.

-En realidad, Pandora necesitaba ayuda en su proyecto de ciencia-dijo Helios.

-Solo le ayudamos pero ella nunca nos escucha-dijo Polaris.

-Soy buena en ciencia tengo las mejores calificaciones pero siempre que tratan de intervenir siempre sucede esto-dijo Pandora.

-Pero recuerden traten de controlarse, recuerdan el incidente de la llamas-dijo Eclipsa mirando a sus tres hijos.

-Si- respondieron los tres.

-Debemos evitar eso y también espero que aun conserven sus pulgas malvadas-dijo Eclipsa.

-Esta mañana me di cuenta que se multiplicaron-dijo Pandora.

-Eso es injusto, las mías apenas se multiplican -dijo Polaris.

-De que te quejas Polaris, al menos las tuyas se están multiplicando las mías están cada días más perezosas-dijo Helios molesto.

-Niños- se dijo Eclipsa observando a sus hijos en silencio y preguntándose si Marco se encontraba bien en la misión que debía cumplir junto a la alta comisión mágica-espero que le gustara el almuerzo que le empaque-Eclipsa al ver por la ventana de la carroza observo en silencio y considerando la opción en ir caminando en dirección del odontólogo para disfrutar mejor la tarde de primavera.

 **Acto II**

 _ **Dimensión X-1991….**_

Había llegado al punto de reunión un par de horas antes de lo indicado que tras esperar, se dio cuenta que comenzó a sentir un fuerte apetito al quitarse los goggles y tras desmontar a Nachos tomo lugar bajo un árbol sacando su lonchera mientras Nachos que aprovechaba de tomar una pequeña siesta.-Holgazán- se dijo Marco al abrir la lonchera se encontró con sándwich de mantequilla de mani sabor snooker y jalea de frambuesa, un par de barras de snooker, un jugo de manzana y una nota de parte de Eclipsa que abrió-ya te extraño, tu esposa-que incluso tenía una fotografía en ropa sensual que tenía una posdata-ya te espero con muchas ansias-terminaba de leer guardándola en el interior de su abrigo, causandole un fuerte rubor.

Al terminar su almuerzo, observo por unos instantes el cielo despejado de color amarillo pálido que al pasar unos minutos observo que un portal interdimensional se abría a pocos metros de su posición del cual salió Moon, Hekappo, Onmitraxus y Rhombulus.

-Hola reina Moon-dijo Marco realizando una reverencia a la ex-reina Butterfly.

-Hola Marco-dijo Moon dándole un cálido abrazo.

-Señor musculoso ya comió por lo que veo-dijo Hekappo actuando algo distante.

-Realmente te molesta el hecho que te lo ganaran-dijo Onmitraxus saludando a Marco.

-Yo le ofrecí cristalizar a Eclipsa pero ella se negó-dijo Rhombulus abrazando a Marco.

-También me da gusto verlos-dijo Marco saludando a sus amigos de la alta comisión mágica.

-Bien es hora de trabajar-dijo Moon adquirido su forma de mariposa, Hekappo monto junto a Marco al ciclodragón, Rhombulus y Onmitraxus levitaron comenzando su misión en la dimensión X-1991.

* * *

 _ **Aquí dejamos el prologo de la segunda parte y el siguiente capítulo será aun más largo y espero que estén ansiosos por lo que viene ahora muchas cosas han cambiando en 20 años dentro de este fic cronológicamente y espero que lo disfruten, nos veremos pronto….**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola queridos lectores, aquí vuelvo con un nuevo capítulo y espero que estén tan ansioso como siempre se han mostrado, digamos que en un principio empezó como una burla ahora bien se ha tornado algo más serio pero digamos que igual le pongo toque de humor, giros inesperado y lo más importante ahora comienza lo mejor en cuanto a los reviews que responde de manera general...**

 **Primero agradezco sus palabras y gran entusiasmo, ahora bien como dije antes y en reiteradas ocasiones digamos que esta segunda parte será mas explosiva y veremos ahora al nuevo villano que será mucho mas maquiavélico que Toffee y osado, piense en una mezcla entre Magneto de X-men y el Danny Phantom Evil, obviamente también mostraremos sus planes ahora bien con respecto algunas cosas en la serie que decidí suprimir creo que acerte de cierta manera por su gran aceptación, sin más que decir comenzamos...**

* * *

 **El Retorno Del Mal**

 _ **Acto I**_

 _ **Hace 17 años…**_

Al cruzar el portal observo la sede de la alta comisión que se alzaba en aquel punto fuera del tiempo y del espacio, al ingresar el vestíbulo fue recibido por una ser con forma de alce que al verlo lo saludo cortésmente.

-Hola, buenos días terrícola-dijo Shawn.

-Hola, tengo una cita con la alta comisión mágica-dijo Marco (20 años), mostrando una carta con la firma de Moon.

-Nombre-dijo Shawn observando la carta con mucho cuidado.

-Marco Ubaldo Díaz-respondió Marco.

-Joven Díaz, lo estábamos esperando-dijo Shawn indicándole que subiera enseguida por el ascensor hacia el último piso.

Al descender del ascensor e ingresando al salón de junta de la alta comisión mágica observo a la Reina Moon que lo recibió una calidad bienvenida al igual que Rhombulus y Onmitraxus pero Hekappo se mostro algo antipática e incluso vio al nuevo canciller de la alta comisión mágica.

-Hola Marco debo suponer que esta vez no vas a romper mi pierna-dijo Rich Pigeon.

-Hola Rich tiempo sin vernos-dijo Marco que ambos se saludaron como si fueran grandes amigos.

-Bienvenido Marco y disculpa por hacerte venir hasta aquí-dijo Moon sonriendo cálidamente.

-Majestad-dijo Marco realizando una reverencia.

-Realmente has cambiado-dijo Onmitraxus viendo que Marco ya estaba más alto y de complexión más atlética.

-Sin duda pero noto algunas pulgas malvadas-dijo Rhombulus.

-Pero sigue siendo un idiota-dijo Hekappo.

-H-ppo, no seas cruel-dijo Marco ocupando su voz seductora causando un rubor en Hekappo que causo la risa de Onmitraxus y Rhombulus.

-Es tiempo de hablar seriamente-dijo Moon.

Marco al tomar lugar frente de la comisión mágica escucho atentamente lo que propia Moon decía y del porque estaba en aquel edificio.

-Veras siempre he encontrando que tu exilio ha sido algo injusto por la presión de los demás reinos pero recientemente el joven Rich Pigeon como nuevo canciller está de acuerdo que integres la comisión como miembro de apoyo pero debemos mantener esto en secreto hasta que Star esté al tanto de todo pero yo como Moon Butterfly garantizo tu seguridad e incluso si eres capturado por cualquier reino de Mewni tu vida estará respaldada por todos nosotros-dijo Moon que al igual que respecto de los miembros la apoyaron.

-Siempre he llevado a Mewni como parte de mí, pero ahora estoy a un día de dar un paso importante en mi vida-dijo Marco causando que todos los miembros de la comisión mágica se miraran entre sí.

-Marco sabemos que estas en la universidad y serás un gran psicólogo según nuestra información pero te estamos pidiendo ayuda para mantener la paz -dijo Moon.

-Sí lo reconozco pero digamos que debo consultarlo-dijo Marco.

-Creo que apenas estoy comprendiendo la parte de consultarlo-dijo Moon que estaba de igual de confundida que el resto de los miembros de la comisión mágica.

-Que grosero de mi parte, disculpen pero mañana me caso al mediodía-dijo Marco.

-Te casas-dijeron los cincos mirándose sorprendido entre sí.

-Si me caso mañana en una sencilla ceremonia-dijo Marco.

-Felicidades y ¿Quién es la afortunada?-dijo Moon deduciendo ya la respuesta.

-Reina Moon eso es más que obvio-dijo Onmitraxus observando a Hekappo que se desmayo de la impresión.

-Lo sabia Marco es malvado y ahora será esposo de la reina Eclipsa-dijo Rhombulus.

-Creo que hablo por todo y felicidades mi buen Marco-dijo Rich que lo felicito.

Marco había prometido darles una respuesta cuando hablara con Eclipsa después de la boda, lo cual la alta comisión mágica estuvo de acuerdo en esperar la respuesta y además cada miembro le dio un regalo anticipado de boda e incluso Moon tuvo un par de palabras para él.

-Espero que ambos sean felices y también quiero que nos ayude siempre he considerado que sería digno de ser rey pero ya todo ha tomado el camino que conocemos, Marco-dijo Moon.

 **Dimensión X- 1991, un par de horas después.**

Recientemente la alta comisión mágica se había enterado de que un misterioso ser llamado Maverick había estado merodeando por diversas dimensiones en especial Mewni, la dimensión X-1991, la dimensión Y-3084 y la dimensión SQ-346, aparentemente este ser nadie sabía de donde provenía ni donde realmente vivía lo único que se sabía que podía aparecer en cualquier dimensión de manera sorpresiva que incluso ataco el solo una antigua biblioteca de la dimensión Y-3084, en el cual varios sabios afirmaron que solo buscaba cierta información en unos libros que al averiguar su contenido los hizo desaparecer.

-Este Maverick, debe ser alguien muy inteligente y fuerte-dijo Marco observando con sus binoculares junto a Moon que vigilaban el templo.

-Nadie sabe de donde viene o que busca, durante el último año ha estado viajando entre dimensiones-dijo Moon observando como Onmitraxus, Rhombulus y Hekappo se preparaban para asaltar aquel extraño templo.

-Creo que es hora de prepararse-Marco iba con una armadura de motocross de color negra, botas negras, pantalones de camuflaje militar, además de un abrigo desgatado con hombreras, un par de goggles para protegerse los ojos y cargando dos espadas la primera era una espada larga y la segunda una espada corta, un arcabuz y un cuchillo curvo de cacería que siempre llevaba oculto en su manga derecha, Marco tomo su arcabuz disparando hacia el cielo dando la señal para atacar. Cuando Onmitraxus al ingresar violentamente en el templo seguido por Rhombulus y los clones de Hekappo que inmediatamente se enfrentaron con un grupo de duendes y monstruos de diversas clases que se encontraban como si estuvieran esperandolos para luchar contra ellos.

-Luchen-grito un enorme minotauro, Marco y Moon ingresaron montando a Nachos, se produjo un verdadero caos en los dos bandos. Marco se enfrento de inmediato con el minotauro que alzaba una enorme hacha contra él al esquivar un par de golpes, se detuvo alzando su espada larga concentrado una especie de energía en la hoja la lanzo hacia el minotauro que traspaso la muralla.

-Sabes ocupar magia-dijo Moon sorprendida con su forma de mariposa.

-Eclipsa me ha estado entrenando durante los últimos 5 años-dijo Marco derrotando a monstruo de apariencia de elefante.

-No me extraña-dijo Moon que género una espada en su brazo derecho.

-Están huyendo-grito Hekappo, La alta comisión mágica observo como varios portales se abrieron en todo el templo y rápidamente que incluso el minotauro que había derrotado Marco desapareció por un portal al igual que el resto de los monstruos y duendes.

-Maverick-dijo Moon ordenando la buscando por todo el templo.

-Creo que él fue que salvo a sus subordinados-dijo Marco mirando con detenimiento el templo.

-Sin duda-dijo Onmitraxus.

-Debemos separarnos y buscar algunas pistas-dijo Moon.

 _ **Acto II**_

Tras la huida de los duendes y monstruos de aquel templo, Moon junto a la alta comisión mágica recorría el lugar en busca de algunas pistas que tras un par de horas solo encontraron mas pregunta que respuesta.

-Se parece a la guarida de Ludo-dijo Marco mirando el interior del templo.

-Tiene un parecido a algunos templos en Mewni, pero esta clase de templo nunca la había visto antes-dijo Moon.

-Creo que es la primera vez que veo un templo tan raro-dijo Hekappo.

-Esta es la dimension X-1991, siempre se ha sabido que este lugar oculta muchos secretos e incluso los sabios transdimensionales apenas tienen algo de conocimiento de este sitio, pero este templo es mas grande y tiene muchos grabados en las paredes-dijo Rhombulus.

Observaron en los muros del templo, notaron ciertos dibujos en relacion a monstruos muy antiguo de una era mas primitiva e incluso un mural tenia el grabado de algunas naves marimas que al verlos, Moon decidió que lo mejor era regresar a Mewni por mas información en la biblioteca del castillo e incluso consultar a Glossayrck para tener mas detalle de todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Regresemos a Mewni-dijo Moon observando a Marco.

-Si van a Mewni, iré a casa para descansar ademas quiero pasar un tiempo de calidad con mi familia-dijo Marco.

-Aun creo que es injusto su exilio-dijo Hekappo dejando sorprendido a todos.

-Star debería anular el decreto que impide a Marco regresar a Mewni, seria de más ayuda-dijo Rhombulus que apoya la idea de Hekappo.

-Marco deberia ser parte de la alta comision magica a tiempo completo-dijo Onmitraxus.

Moon al oir estas palabras solo se mantuvo en silencio pero en el fondo sabia que lo sucedido hace viente años estuvo mal por las presiones que hicieron los diversos reyes y nobles de Mewni. Mientras el resto de la alta comision magica continuaba inspeccionando el templo, Moon se encontraba en las afueras hablando con Marco antes de regresara a la tierra.

-Realmente es bastante malo que regreses a la tierra, en especial ahora que alguien esta tramando algo-dijo Moon que sintió un extraño escalofrió al charla con Marco.

-Fui exiliado por elegir el bando de Eclipsa, pero sabe que siempre estoy dispuesto a venir en su ayuda y también quiero ir a casa antes de embarcarnos en una nueva misión-dijo Marco.

-Eso lo tengo claro, alguien que siguio peleando por nosotros a pesar de su exilio es digno de ser un rey-dijo Moon.

-Un rey, nunca he pensado en ser uno-dijo Marco.

-Pero tienes el corazón, la valentía, la nobleza de un gran rey e incluso seria uno de los mas recordado-dijo Moon.

-No soy un rey, solo soy un padre y esposo que desea regresar a casa para verlos y disfrutar cada momento con ellos-Tras despedirse de manera afectuosa de Moon, Marco monto a Nachos alejándose del templo mientras la antigua reina observaba en silencio.-Sin duda hubiera sido mejor rey de lo que es Tom-tras lanzar un suspiro siguió pensado en todo lo sucedido hace 20 años, al entrar en el templo no se percato de una figura que estaba observando desde lo mas alto del templo que desplegó sus alas saliendo en una dirección desconocida.

 _ **Acto III**_

La joven princesa Umbriel Butterfly Lucitor de 14 años de edad que es considerada por muchos miembros de la realeza como un prodigio de la magia pero la realidad es muy distinta a pesar de ser una gran estudiosa en el ámbito teórico que incluso Glossaryck lo afirma, pero en la practica es muy distinto a lo que se dice en realidad lamentablemente la joven princesa tenia problema en controlar su magia.

-Vamos cariño-dijo Star que llevaba un vestido de colores rosa, blanca y rojo con los hombros descubierto.

-Si madre-dijo Umbriel que era muy parecida a Star en su juventud que tenia sus ojos de color rojo como Tom, en sus mejillas tenia las marca de meteorito, que a pesar de su mestizaje era una mewmana normal pero con sangre de demonio que incluso no presentaba cuernos en su larga cabellera de color salmón. Umbriel estaba practicando como levitar una manzana con su varita con forma de mariposa y con rubí en el centro que al principio mantuvo una excelente concentración que al tratar de moverla y entregársela a Star en sus manos.

-Eso hija-se dijo Star observando cómo su hija se esforzaba cada vez más en mantener la concentración pero todo queda en nada cuando la manzana cayo a pocos metros de ella.

-Falle-dijo Umbriel.

-Una vez más-dijo Star observando cómo su hija volvía esforzarse en concentrase nuevamente.

Glossaryck le había explicado que los poderes mágicos de Umbriel eran algo inestable por su mestizaje pero ella no se rendiría en que su hija fuera una gran usuaria de la varita pero al seguir viendo el esforzó de su hija se preguntaba como fue el entrenamiento de la otra joven princesa que se encontraba en la tierra que hechizo ya aprendió o quizás ya estuviera creando lo propios a diferencia que su hija.

-Debe tener la edad de Umbriel, creo que su nombre es Polaris-se dijo Star recordando la noticia cuando Glossaryck dijo que iría a la tierra a realizar junto al hada Baby para realizar una primera evaluación a la joven princesa que al regresar tanto Baby como Glossaryck estaban asombrado por las habilidades que mostro.

Aquel momento Star sintió una presión en su pecho recordando su batalla donde fue humillada y derrotada que a pesar de ya llevar casi 15 años como reina siempre se cuestionaba si estaba haciendo un trabajo adecuado, incluso logro la paz con los monstruos que se han insertado sin problema alguno con la sociedad mewmana que ahora eran más tolerante pero aún faltaba mucho camino por seguir.

Pero no poda evitar en pensar en él, como estaría su vida que estaría haciendo en aquel momento.

-Lo logre-escucho Star dándose cuenta que tenia la manzana a un lado de ella mostrándole una sonrisa a su hija.

-Bien pero te quedan una 100 cien más-dijo Star observando el entusiasmo de su hija que volvio a intentarlo pero su mente volvió a recordar a Marco.

 _ **Acto IV**_

Cuando cruzo el portal interdimensional observo que la noche ya estaba avanzada y las todas luces de su hogar apagadas, tras arropar a Nachos en su cobertizo e ingresando por la puerta trasera que al entrar en la cocina, se quito su armadura de motocross, su abrigo y el resto de la ropa buscando en el cuarto de lavabo una toalla limpia ingresando en el cuarto de baño de la primera planta de su hogar. Tras salir de la regadera con la toalla a la cintura pasó por la habitación de cada uno de sus hijos confirmando que ya estaban durmiendo, al llegar a su habitación observo a Eclipsa que se encontraba durmiendo, al colocarse su pijama se metió a su cama sin hacer el más mínimo ruido que al tratar de acomodarse fue descubierto en el acto.

-Llegas y ni siquiera me vienes a despertar para decir que estas en casa-dijo Eclipsa acomodándose junto a Marco.

-Hola-dijo Marco algo nervioso que recibió un largo beso de su esposa.

-Acaso Moon decidió darte un par de día libre pensé que regresaría dentro de tres días-Eclipsa se manera inerte se acurro junto a Marco percibiendo su aroma.

-Me libero antes debía ir a Mewni para hacer un par de averiguación algo muy raro está pasando en relacion a un sujeto llamado Maverick, descubrimos un grupo de duendes y monstruos que estaban en un antiguo templo-dijo Marco.

-Templo, ¿Cómo era?-pregunto Eclipsa.

-Era muy parecido al antiguo templo de monstruo que ocupo Ludo, pero este tenía enormes pilares y pinturas de antiguos seres muy parecidos a humanos pero cuando Onmitraxus, Hekappo y Rhombulus trataron de interpretar pero no pudieron interpretar-Eclipsa al oír esto trato de hacer memoria.

-Conozco todos los templos pero nunca había escuchado uno así quizás podría echar u vistazo a mis notas-dijo Eclipsa.

-Si podría ayudarte pero dejemos hablar de trabajo ahora quiero disfrutar a mi esposa y mañana es sábado tengo ganas de disfrutar a mis hijos-dijo Marco.

-¿Acaso yo estoy pintada?-protesto Eclipsa siendo atraída hacia él.

-No-dijo Marco comenzando a besarla.

Cuando despertó a la mañana siguiente observo a Eclipsa que estaba aun durmiendo, al salir de su habitación se percato que cada uno de sus hijos seguía durmiendo tranquilamente, cuando llego a la cocina abrió la nevera sacando algunos huevos y tocinos para el desayuno.

-Amo los sábados-se dijo Marco comenzando a preparar el desayuno para su familia.

 _ **Acto V**_

 _ **Antiguo reformatorio de Santa Olga….**_

Iba vestido con ropas negras, botas negras, llevaba enguantada ambas manos, una vieja gabardina con capucha y el rostro llevaba una máscara que le cubría completamente el rostro que al penetrar en el interior de Santa Olga recorrió sus pasillos abandonados encontrándose en ocasiones con carteles de la princesa Turdina.

-Princesa Marco Turdina, realmente espero que disfrutes tus 650 dólares de regalía, a pesar que debes ser ya un adulto- al continuar su camino visito cada habitación y salón donde se le enseñaba a las princesas para ser perfecta damas de la realeza que al comenzar a descender hacia los niveles inferiores de Santa Olga, llego hasta un pasillo donde en el suelo tenia grabado la luna, el sol y la estrella y en el techo un grabado de monstruos de una época más primitiva.-Al menos este lugar se mantiene intacto-al invocar un poco de magia obtuvo una copia del piso y el techo, que al regresar por donde vino se detuvo nuevamente en el cartel de la princesa Marco que arranco de la pared observando al chico con cierto detenimiento.

-Al menos este Marco será un poco mas difícil de matar en especial si sabe ocupar algo de magia y espero que la Star de esta línea será un hueso duro de roer-que un abrir y cerrar de ojo hizo desaparecer el cartel, continuando su camino hacia la salida que al llegar desplegó sus alas como de dragón alzando el vuelo en medio de la noche mientras la abandonada Santa Olga estallaba en mil pedazos.

* * *

 **Aquí dejamos este capítulo, estén atentos el siguiente capitulo será el más largo que sea escrito...**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola queridos lectores les raigo un nuevo capítulo y esta vez será divido en dos partes que titule la trampa de Maverick espero que lo disfruten y estén ansiosos la segunda parte será publicada entre martes o miércoles de la siguiente semana…..**

 **Ahora mencionare algunas lineas temporales como lo ha hecho la serie en algunos momentos y sin mas que decir comenzamos...**

* * *

 **La trampa de Maverick Parte I**

 _ **Acto I**_

 _ **Templo de Monstruos, Mewni una semana después.**_

Tras comprar unos cuantos salchiduendes había decido comer su almuerzo en lo que fue alguna vez la guarida de Ludo y en tiempos mas antiguos el hogar de Eclipsa.

-Este lugar realmente no cambia sin importar la línea de temporal-se dijo Maverick terminando de comer y colocándose la máscara que dos figuras aladas descendieron del cielo detrás de él arrodillándose.

-Maestro-dijo Tax, un ser humanoide calvo, de piel blanca pastosa, de baja estatura y esbelto que vestía ropas de colores azules.

-Señor está todo listo- dijo Wasp una mujer de piel de piel blanca, cabello negro, de mediana estatura y esbelta que iba con ropas amarillas y negras.

-Eso suena bien, que hay de los duendes y de los monstruos-dijo Maverick observando a sus dos subordinados.

-Están reclamando su paga y el minotauro exige hablar con usted-dijo Tax.

-Ese minotauro ya se está convirtiendo en un verdadero fastidio-dijo Wasp.

Maverick se quedo en silencio unos minutos percatándose que su conversación estaba siendo escuchada por alguien más.

-Bien, primero quiero que vayan donde los duendes y los monstruos y se encarguen de ellos-dijo Maverick observando a sus dos subordinados que se miraban entre sí-nos reuniremos dentro de dos horas en las ruinas del antiguo castillo Avarius- cuando Tax y Wasp desplegaron sus alas saliendo en dirección sur del templo para cumplir lo encomendado por su amo, Marverick al verlos que se iban alejando se giro mirando el antiguo templo buscando a algo o alguien en especial...

-Veo que tú eres el famoso Maverick que la alta comisión mágica ha estado buscando últimamente-dijo Mina Loveberry.

-Miren quien tenemos aquí, la famosa Mina Loveberry veo que ahora tienes un nuevo uniforme e incluso estas mas cuerda-dijo Maverick.

-Sirvo y protejo al reino Butterfly contra las amenazas como tu-dijo Mina.

-Que noble pero dime acaso no deberías estar vigilando a la reina Eclipsa y sus hijos en la tierra-dijo Maverick.

-Ellos son unas amenazas pero mientras no coloquen un pie en Mewni, son intocables pero digamos que en lo personal ya me quiero encargar de ellos-dijo Mina.

-Sabes que esto terminara mal para ti-dijo Maverick desplegando sus alas.

-Llevare tu cabeza en bandeja de plata a la alta comisión mágica-dijo Mina transformándose.

Mina cargo de inmediato contra Maverick que solo se limito a detener el golpe sin mayor esfuerzo en cambio la legendaria guerrera le dio con todo para acabar con él.

-Este es todo tu poder, Loveberry-dijo Maverick que esquivaba sin problemas los golpes de Mina.

-Trágate esto-dijo Mina lanzando un rayo de energía que le dio directamente a Maverick que se desintegro en el acto-Lo hice-se dijo Mina alzando sus puños al cielo pero en su festejo un rayo le dio directamente en el pecho tumbándola en el suelo sintiendo como si su alma fuera quemada.

-Eso fue algo exagerado-dijo Maverick que estaba sin un rasguño.

-Maldito-Mina al tratar de reincorporase observando al enmascarado que se iba acercando y llevaba en su mano derecha un guantelete con dos cristales con forma de estrellas.

-Lo que destruiste fue una copia-dijo Maverick observando a Mina que trataba de reincorporarse.

-Ya verás-dijo Mina.

-Esto ya termino-respondió Maverick dándole otra descarga de energía a Mina que se retorcía de dolor.

-¿Quién eres?-gritaba Mina mientras su energía vital era absorbida por Maverick.

Al terminar de absorber la energía de Mina, se quito la máscara dejando perpleja a la legendaria guerrera.

-No puede ser-dijo Mina que lentamente comenzó a desaparecer hasta ser cenizas para siempre de Mewni.

-Soy Maverick, pronto Star Butterfly y Marco Díaz sabrán lo que es el mal-Maverick se coloco su máscara nuevamente desplegando sus alas y tomando la misma dirección que sus dos subordinados mientras se dirigía al sur no pudo evitar pensar nuevamente en lo sucedido con Mina Loveberry-acaso todas son iguales, ya he absorbido la energía de tres Mina Loveberry pero al menos mis poderes crecen-Maverick apuro el vuelo observando a lo lejos el castillo Butterfly que se mantenía en paz por el momento.

 _ **Acto II**_

 _ **Tierra, ese mismo día…**_

Aquel sábado en la tarde Eclipsa se encontraba junto Polaris y Pandora repasando algunas lecciones del nuevo libro de hechizos que había creado en su estadía en la tierra mientras que Marco y Helios entrenaban estando los cinco en el patio trasero.

-Ese hechizo lo hice cuanto apenas tenía 16 años, el ghost wolf-dijo Eclipsa explicando mientras sus dos hijas escuchaban atentamente la lección.

-Los has intentado, cariño-dijo Eclipsa observando a su joven hija Polaris que leía atentamente la hoja con el hechizo en cambio Pandora observaba a su padre y hermano entrenando con la espada.

-Lo leí hace un par de semanas pero no lo he intentado-dijo Polaris pero antes que Eclipsa pudiera explicar cómo realizar el hechizo noto el desinterés de Pandora mientras observaba a Marco y Helios que entrenaban.

-Polaris, puedes ir a la cocina por los muffin me dio algo de hambre-dijo Eclipsa que cruzo mirada con Marco que sabia a lo que iba esa conversación con Pandora.

-Claro-dijo Polaris levantándose de su lugar que antes de seguir su camino le sonrió a su hermana.

-¿Sucede algo?, acaso la lección es aburrida-dijo Eclipsa dejando a un lado el libro.

-No mamá, la lección es divertida pero por qué debo aprender de estas cosas si soy alérgica a la magia-dijo Pandora.

-Debes hacerlo como tu hermana, cariño cuando tengas hijas deberás enseñarle estas cosas-dijo Eclipsa acariciando el rostro de Pandora.

-Si lo entiendo pero tú no puedes hacerlo en mi lugar, lo digo tú fuiste reina y todo eso, en cambio Polaris es muy buena siempre estudia del libro en sus ratos libres incluso hizo el death shadow, wild hunter y the two sword antes de cumplir los 14 años-dijo Pandora algo frustrada que inmediata Eclipsa supo a lo que iba esa frustación.

-Cariño, recuerdas aquella vez que tu hermana quiso hacer esa pócima y al fracasar fue en tu ayuda-dijo Eclipsa.

-Si lo recuerdo, ella me pidió que la ayudara hacer la pócima incluso me confesó que no sabía ocupar las medidas adecuada en los ingredientes pasamos toda la tarde preparándola-dijo Pandora mirando a Eclipsa.

-Ella pudo venir a mí para que la ayudara pero decidió que necesitaba la ayuda de su hermana, a pesar que tú eres alérgica tu habilidad para crear pócimas es excepcional ni yo puedo crear cosas tan increíble eso me hace sentir orgullosa-dijo Eclipsa sonriendo a su hija.

-Pan cada uno de ustedes es bueno en algo y nos hace sentirnos orgullosos de ustedes-dijo Marco secándose el sudor de la cara con una toalla mientras Helios tomaba un pequeño descanso.

-Gracias papi-dijo Pandora mirando a sus padres.

-Animo Pan eres cool a tu manera, recuerdas cuando el abuelo se hizo un pésimo corto de cabello y le hiciste esa pócima para que su cabello creciera más rápido-dijo Helios acercándose.

-O la vez que vino Hekappo y le jugamos una broma por esperar a papá cuando estaba de compras con mamá, arruinamos su cabello con una de tus pócimas-dijo Polaris que regresaba con los muffin.

Eclipsa tomo entre sus brazos a Pandora diciéndole un par de palabras de ánimo a su hija recordándole que ella era talentosa a su propia manera.

-Eres la mejor creadora de pociones que puede existir-dijo Eclipsa siendo observada por Marco, Polaris y Helios observando la escena que no pudo evitar pensar como hubiera sido si sus tres hijos conocieran a las mayores.

 _ **Acto III**_

 _ **Llanuras de tiempo…**_

Iba caminando por la extensas llanuras del tiempo cubierta por un vieja gabardina con capucha llevando puesto ropas negras y rojas observando en todas direcciones al continuar su camino observo una figura que iba se acercando en dirección sur.

-Vaya al fin lo encuentro-al ver la rueda del progreso que iba tirada por enormes hámster mientras el padre tiempo la saludaba.

-Hola y felicitaciones era la cuarta o quinta persona al aparecer en llegar a este lugar-dijo el padre tiempo.

-Gracias, debo suponer que tú eres el padre tiempo-dijo la enigmática figura.

-Así es, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-pregunto el padre tiempo.

Al quitarse la capucha revelo ser una joven de 19 años, de cabello castaño corto con una pequeña trenza detrás de su oreja derecha con algunos adornos y en su mejilla tenia las marcas de una estrella fugaz en cada lado que al mirar con sus hermosos ojos azules al padre tiempo respondió.

-Nova provengo de la línea temporal R-3563 -dijo Nova.

-la línea temporal R-3563 interesante y a donde te diriges-dijo el padre tiempo.

-A la línea temporal B-193-dijo Nova.

-Te llevo hasta su acceso-dijo el padre tiempo tendiendo la mano a Nova que subió sobre la rueda comenzando a avanzar una vez más.

-Según recuerdo tres extraños sujetos vinieron de la línea temporal R-3563 en dirección de la línea temporal a la que vas-dijo el padre tiempo.

-Entonces ellos ya pasaron-dijo Nova con tono de preocupación.

-Sí pero ese sujeto de la máscara se me hizo algo familiar pero la línea temporal B-193 es un verdadero desastres desde que la actual reina altero la línea temporal por un simple berrinche-dijo el padre tiempo apurando la marcha de los hamsters.

-Acaso hizo algo malo-dijo Nova.

-Malo es poco, le entrego su escudero a la reina de la oscuridad ambos causaron un gran desastre-dijo el padre tiempo.

-Interesante y el reino de Mewni bajo quien está gobernado-dijo Nova.

-La reina Star Butterfly y el rey Tom Lucitor, pero digamos que su gobierno es algo débil pero se mantiene gracias al respaldo de la alta comisión mágica pero que se le va hacer, pocas líneas temporales pueden ser como la línea temporal A-1-dijo el padre tiempo.

-La A-1, esa línea siempre ha sido más estable algunos dicen que es la original-dijo Nova.

-Eso dicen pero siempre ha sido así-dijo el padre tiempo deteniéndose en el acceso temporal en dirección de la línea temporal B-193.

-Gracias y quizás pronto nos veamos-dijo Nova descendiendo.

-Si espero, ahora que te veo se me haces algo familiar si tienes nombre debes tener apellido-dijo el padre tiempo observando a Nova.

-Si soy la reina Nova Butterfly hija de los difuntos reyes de Mewni, Star Butterfly y Marco Díaz juro cobrar venganza contra Maverick por la muerte de mis padres-dijo Nova activando el acceso temporal…

* * *

 _ **Aquí dejamos este capítulo, estén atentos la segunda parte sera intensa esto fue solo un pequeño preámbulo de lo que viene…**_


	12. Chapter 12

**La trampa de Maverick (Parte 2)**

 **Acto IV**

 _ **Ruinas del Castillo Avarius…**_

Estaba observando en silencio lo que fue alguna vez el castillo de la familia Avarius pero tras la destrucción de la varita en el interior del mismo había sido dejado aquel lugar a su suerte que ahora estaba cubierto por vegetación que se mezclaba en el entorno mientras aguardaba a sus subordinados, una figura se iba acercando hacia él.

-¿Tú eres Maverick?-dijo Rasticore quitándose la capucha de la cabeza.

-Hola tiempo sin vernos-dijo Maverick.

-Creo que es la primera que nos vemos-respondió Rasticore.

-Es verdad porque llevo esta mascara no me reconoces pero creo que eso no es importante lo que en verdad interesa es el trato que quiero ofrecerte-dijo Maverick.

-Habla claro no me gusta los enigmas-dijo Rasticore.

-Es verdad, mira este es el asunto necesito tu ayuda y algunos amigos tuyos que sean de tu raza a cambio de una buena paga-dijo Maverick.

-De cuanto estamos hablando-dijo Rasticore.

-Te ofrezco venganza en memoria de tu general-dijo Maverick que además arrojo a los pies del septarsis una gran bolsa de oro.

-Aun quedamos sobrevivientes del ejército, comandante-dijo Rasticore.

-Bien y una última cosa que paso con miss Heinous y su sirviente-dijo Maverick.

-Mina Loveberry la liquido hace unos años y géminis fue hecho pedazos-dijo Rasticore.

-Qué pena, ¿Cómo lograste sobrevivir?-dijo Maverick tomando por sorpresa a Rasticore.

-Busque refugio entre los míos-dijo Rasticore.

-Eres un sobreviviente mi buen amigo y sobre Mina Loveberry no te preocupes, ella ya no será una molestia digamos que esta puesta en hielo-dijo Maverick.

-Usted es realmente muy poderoso como dicen-dijo Rasticore tomando la bolsa de oro y abriendo una portal con su motosierra.

-Recuerda nos veremos en la dimensión que acordamos-dijo Maverick observando que descendía del cielo sus sirvientes Wasp y Tax cargando una enorme bolsa mientras Rasticore desaparecía

-Mi señor-dijeron ambos.

-¿Cómo les fue?-pregunto Maverick observando que Tax arrojaba a sus pies la cabeza del minotauro.

-Ya no serán una molestia-dijo Wasp.

-Bien-dijo Maverick levantándose de su lugar observando a lo lejos el castillo Butterfly que al colocarse su guantelete con las dos estrellas en él comenzó a recitar un extraño hechizos en el que salieron dos enormes monstruos el primero era una quimera y el segundo un perro de tres cabezas que al ver a Maverick lo reverenciaron.

-Bien mis niños-dijo Maverick acariciando el lomo de ambos-ahora vayan al reino Butterfly y hagan un gran desastre y no tengan piedad con nadie- ambas bestias rugieron corriendo rápidamente en la dirección indicada.

Maverick, Tax y Wasp al ver que las bestias corrían a toda velocidad desplegaron sus alas ingresando en un portal interdimensional.

 **Acto V**

Star, Tom, Moon, Rhombulus, Hekappo y Onmitraxus al llegar al antiguo templo de monstruos que estaba custodiado por tropas del ejército de Butterfly no podían dar crédito a lo que veían.

-¿Qué paso aquí?-dijo Tom.

-Parece como si alguien muy violento hubiera destruido este lugar-dijo Star.

-Huele a magia oscura-dijo Rhombulus.

-Esto no me gusta-dijo Moon.

-Siento escalofrio-dijo Hekappo.

-Realmente es como si alguien hubiera matado a este templo-dijo Onmitraxus.

Lo que fue alguna vez la guarida de Ludo ahora se había convertido en un enorme trozo de roca sin vida como si alguien le hubiera arrancado el alma que incluso el enorme bosque que alguna vez rodeo toda el área había sido consumida su vida que incluso ningun animal salvaje se veía por los alrededores. Algunos exploradores del reino Butterfly les habían informado que una enorme luz se había visto aquí hace un par de horas que tras un desplieguen rápido las tropas Butterfly habían asegurado toda el área.

-Mis señores-dijo Katrina la hija de Buff Frog que llevaba una armadura del ejercito real que los saludos.

-Comandante-dijo Star asistiendo.

-Hemos asegurado todo el área y no hemos encontrado nada pero redoblaremos nuestro esfuerzo-dijo Katrina ordenando nuevamente en buscar más pistas.

-Moon, en este lugar no estaba Mina-dijo Hekappo.

-Sí pero la confinamos aquí después de lo que hizo con ya sabes quién-dijo Moon recodando lo sucedido con Miss Heinous.

-Tuvimos que haberla encerrado en un calabozo-dijo Star.

-Cristalizarla hubiera sido mejor idea-dijo Rhombulus.

-Pero no resolvería nada en absoluto-dijo Onmitraxus.

Rhombulus, Hekappo y Onmitraxus comenzaron a recorrer todo el lugar rápidamente en busca de alguna pista mientras Star, Tom y Moon charlaban.

-Mina no pudo ser derrotada tan fácilmente-dijo Moon.

-Ella estaba algo loca según recuerdo-dijo Tom.

-Solo se obsesiono en mantener la línea de la familia pura como sucedió con Eclipsa-dijo Star.

-Ni la menciones-dijo Tom.

-Sera mejor que ustedes regresen al reino-dijo Moon.

-Pero queremos ayudar-dijo Star.

-Cariño lo comprendo pero este asunto de Maverick me preocupa cada vez más-dijo Moon sintiendo un extraño presentimiento.

-Moon, somos nosotros los actuales reyes y decimos quedarnos aquí para averiguar que paso-dijo Tom.

-No empecemos con este asunto de quien merece ser rey y todo eso, hoy no estoy de humor-dijo Moon ignorando una nueva pataleta de Tom.

-Claro si fuera Marco el rey Butterfly el podría quedarse-dijo Tom.

-Tom-dijo Star reprendiendo a su esposo.

-Escucha que seas el rey de dos reinos eso no te hace un gran gobernante y debo recordante lo que paso hace 20 años en la liza del reino cuando te hicieron morder el polvo-dijo Moon que al levantar la voz todos observaron en su dirección.

-Ese humano-dijo Tom hirviendo su sangre.

-Tom y mamá no peleemos entre nosotros-dijo Star calmando los ánimos pero al tratar de bajar los humos una figura descendió desde los cielos.

-Son todos unos idiotas acaso no se dan cuenta lo que está pasando aquí-dijo una figura encapuchada.

-¿Quién eres?-dijo Star observando a la muchacha que era tan alta como ella que al quitarse la capucha quedaron asombrada al ver sus mejillas.

-Una Butterfly-dijo Moon que al ver a la joven se le hizo algo familiar.

-¿Acaso es una prima?-pregunto Tom pero Onmitraxus al abrirse paso la saludo.

-Bienvenida a la línea temporal B-193, ¿de qué línea temporal provienes?-dijo Onmitraxus.

-Onmi me da gusto verte, vengo de la línea temporal R-3563-dijo Nova.

-Una viajera inter temporal-dijeron todos asombrado.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?-dijo Moon.

-Me da gusto verte aun con vida abuela, mi nombre es Nova Butterfly la actual reina Butterfly y vengo en busca de Maverick-dijo Nova explicando toda la situación de la línea temporal B-193 y lo sucedido recientemente.

-Ya veo y dime Nova, ¿Quiénes son tus padres?-dijo Star.

-Star acaso no te das cuenta-dijo Hekappo mirando a Nova reconociendo de inmediato algunos rasgo.

-Soy la hija de Star Butterfly la desafiante y Marco Díaz el campeón de la tierra-dijo Nova con orgullo.

-Hija-dijo Tom observando de pie a cabeza a Nova.

-Espera en tu línea me case con Marco-dijo Star.

-Sí pero hasta poco era la princesa-dijo Nova tratando de mantener la compostura que de manera instintiva Moon sabía lo que le paso a la joven.

-Pequeña ven aquí, ahora estas entre amigos-dijo Moon abrazándolo y consolándola.

Star al ver a la joven que pudo ser su hija con Marco miro de reojo a Tom que miraba con cero empatía la escena.

-Pobre-dijo Star acercándose a ella pero Onmitraxus interrumpió la escena.

-No quiero interrumpir la escena pero que sabes de Maverick-dijo Onmitraxus mientras Nova se secaba las lagrimas hablo.

-Es pura maldad, es asusto e inteligente, sabe manipular al resto, mato a mi padre sin mayor esfuerzo, destruyo el reino de los cabeza de pony sin problemas, envió a un ejército de monstruos al reino Johansen que lo devasto, ataco la dimensión de Rhombulus absorbiendo el poder de Eclipsa y también está hambriento antes de venir aquí yo y algunos amigos fuimos a su guarida pero yo solo regrese con vida-dijo Nova.

Moon al oír esto decidió regresar al castillo Butterfly para organizar mejor la defensa con ayuda de Nova al desplegar su alas fue seguida por el resto que incluso Katrina dio la orden de moverse de regreso al castillo cuanto antes.

-Me gusta tu forma de mariposa-dijo Moon a Nova.

-Gracias siempre me lo decías cuando me enseñaste a volar-dijo Nova mirando de reojo a Star que iba con Tom.

-Mi nieta se llama Umbriel es una niña muy adorable-dijo Moon.

-Siempre pensé que mi madre de esta dimensión terminaría con mi padre pero que paso con él-dijo Nova.

-Está en la tierra tiene a su propia familia deberías conocer a sus hijos o mejor dichos a tus medios hermanos de esta línea temporal-dijo Moon.

-Hermanos, cuanto tuve mi padre y con quien-dijo Nova.

-Son tres se llaman Helios, Polaris y Pandora los tuvo con Eclipsa-dijo Moon.

-Siempre quise tener hermanos pero tengo varios ahora-dijo Nova que no se percataba que Star la iba mirando.

-Mi hija con Marco de otra línea temporal-se dijo Star recordando a Umbriel y Tom al ver la expresión de Star contuvo su ira por unos instantes.

 **Acto VI**

Marco observaba a Helios y Pandora entrenando con las espadas y meditando sobre los últimos sucesos mientras que Polaris y Eclipsa miraban la escena.

-Un poco más rápido, Helios-dijo Marco.

-Cariño, se te ve totalmente preocupado-dijo Eclipsa.

-Ya sabes es sobre ese asunto de ese tal sujeto Maverick-dijo Marco.

-¿Maverick?-dijo Polaris al oír aquel nombre.

-No es nadie querida-dijo Marco que observo a Helios y Pandora se acercaron al oír el nombre de ese extraño sujeto fueron interrumpido por una voz.

-Hola veo que este es tu hogar-dijo Maverick descendiendo del cielo junto a Tax y Wasp.

-Niños detrás de su madre-dijo Marco observando a Eclipsa que se levantaba de su lugar.

-Hagan caso a su padre-dijo Eclipsa que al ver a los recién llegado le causo un extraño escalofrío.

-Vaya que hermosa familia y por lo que veo no perdiste el tiempo en tu exilio-dijo Maverick.

-Debo suponer que eres ese sujeto llamado Maverick-dijo Marco.

-Correcto y tu eres el Marco de esta línea temporal, por lo que veo eres mucho mas fuerte que los dos anteriores-dijo Maverick.

-¿Anteriores?-pregunto Eclipsa que estaba algo confundida.

Maverick les explico que provenía de una línea temporal alterna que recientemente se había enfrentado a las versiones de Marco y Star que en el proceso los liquido.

-Eres un infeliz-dijo Marco que antes que pudiera hacer algo, Maverick les lanzo un conjuro que destruyo parte de su hogar en un abrir y cerrar de ojos que en cambio ellos fueron protegidos por un escudo magico que genero Polaris que resistio a duras penas.

-Que niña mas talentosa-dijo Maverick.

-Basura-dijo Helios que ataco Maverick sin pensarlo.

-No-dijo Eclipsa que al ver a su hijo cargar contra Maverick invocando una espada, fue salvado a tiempo por Nachos que sacrifico su vida por el hijo de Marco.

-Es una lastima-dijo Maverick mirando a Helios que estaba aun lado y el ciclodragon lentamente iba cerrando los ojos mirando en dirección de Marco.

Eclipsa adquirió su forma de forma de mariposa al igual que Polaris y Pandora tomo sus lanzadoras de pociones apuntando en dirección de Maverick y sus secuaces que miraban con diversión la escena en cambio Marco corrió rápidamente hacia su hijo y su fiel compañero.

-Maldito-dijo Marco asegurándose que Helios estaba bien mientras que Nachos miraba por última vez a Marco antes de irse para siempre.

-Fue un gusto y espero que me sigas a Mewni -dijo Maverick alzando sus alas y desapareciendo por un portal interdimensional seguido por sus secuases. Al ver su hogar en parte destruido, a Nachos muerto, un grito de rabia se escucho causando una gran sorpresa en sus hijos.

-Papá-dijo Helios dándose cuenta del sacrificio de Nachos.

-Nachos-dijeron Polaris y Pandora al acercarse al ciclodragón que esta muerto sacrificandose a cambio de la vida de Helios vieron a Marco que se volvia hacia ellos.

-Marco-dijo Eclipsa.

-Toma a los niños y vayan a la casa de mis padres quédense hay por un tiempo yo ire a Mewni para decirle a la reina Moon lo que esta pasando- dijo Marco.

-Marco no vayas a Mewni, tenemos prohibido ir y comprendo por lo que estas pasando al perder a alguien importantes-dijo Eclipsa mirando al ciclodragon que era llorando por sus hijos.

Marco al ver a su fiel amigo decidió por lo menos darle una sepultura lo mejor posible por su sacrificio, durante gran parte de la tarde con ayuda de sus hijos y Eclipsa, hicieron una gran pira funeraria para Nachos que al encenderla, no pudo evitar recordar todo los momentos que paso siendo apoyado por su esposa e hijos que lloraron su muerte.

-Papá, disculpa fue mi culpa-dijo Helios siendo abrazado por Marco.

-Helios no eres el culpable de nada y menos de la muerte de Nachos si hizo ese sacrificio fue por que te veía como unos de sus cachorros solo te protegió por que el quiso hacerlo-dijo Marco mirando como la pira que ardía con fuerza.

Tras el funeral de Nachos, Marco había decido que Eclipsa y sus hijos fueran a la casa de sus padres hasta que regresara.

-Podemos reconstruir la casa sin problemas y los niños necesitan un lugar tranquilo-dijo Marco que al continuar fue abrazado por Eclipsa que derramo un par de lagrimas.

-No quiero que vayas, ya he perdido a muchos seres amados y perdí recientemente a un fiel amigo que se sacrifico por mi hijo-dijo Eclipsa.

Marco tomo a Eclipsa entre sus brazos besándola largo y apasionadamente.

-Prometo volver contigo y los niños-dijo Marco.

-¿Lo juras?, mi fiero y valiente caballero-dijo Eclipsa.

-Lo juro, majestad-dijo Marco que rápidamente se coloco su equipo de combate y sus armas.

-Estas seguro en dejarme las tijeras-dijo Eclipsa.

-Si puedo decirle a Hekappo que abra un portal por mi cuando regrese pero la alta comisión debe saber que Maverick esta dispuesto a matarnos-dijo Marco dándole el ultimo beso a su esposa percatándose que sus hijos estaban espiando-Helios, Polaris y Pandora, pueden salir-dijo Marco viendo a sus tres hijos que se acercaron.

-Disculpa papá-dijeron los tres que eran observando por Eclipsa y Marco.

-Helios un paso al frente-dijo Marco observando a su hijo que daba el paso.

-Si, padre-dijo Helios.

-Como el mayor cuida a tus hermanas y protege a tu madre como si fuera yo, ahora eres el hombre de la casa-dijo Marco revolviendo el cabello.

-Si lo prometo-dijo Helios.

-Toma esto es para ti-dijo Pandora entregándola una granada fabricada de plástico.

-Gracias- dijo Marco guardándola en su gabardina.

-Es una pócima que fabricamos juntas para cuando debas pelear con bestias salvajes-dijo Polaris.

-Gracias niñas y recuerden cuidarse unas a otras al igual que sus hermano y madre-dijo Marco abriendo el portal interdimensional que se despidió nuevamente de su esposa e hijos.

Cuando cruzo el portal observando que era cerrado por el otro lado por Eclipsa, se dio cuenta que estaba en el bosque de la muerte segura pensando en lo sucedido.

-Prometo volver con mi familia y vengare tu muerte Nachos lo que hiciste por Helios siempre te lo estaré agradecido-se dijo Marco corriendo rápidamente sin darse cuenta que era vigilado.

-Cayo en la trampa-se dijo Maverick que estaba junto a Tax y Wasp.

* * *

 _ **Aquí dejamos la segunda parte de la trampa de Maverick y por temas de argumentación deberé extender aun más el fic así que tenemos un largo camino por delante, el próximo capitulo se titula el regreso del caballero dragón y se sabrá quien es realmente Maverick y cual es su verdadero plan será publicado este sábado en el transcurso de la jornada y sin mas que decir les deseo buena onda y paz a todos, estén atentos…..**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Hola queridos lectores, espero que estén ansiosos por este capítulo aunque sea algo corto, estuve un par de semanas con un bloqueo de escritor que supere recientemente en cuanto a los últimos reviews que responderé generalmente:**_

 _ **Cuando empecé la segunda parte de esta historia dije que algunos hechos serian suprimidos por motivos que aun no son revelados por la serie y considero que en este fic que jugamos con las línea inter temporales no tendría mucha cabida y podríamos descentrarlo de lo importante de esta historia, ahora bien recientemente si ven el titulo cambio un poco pero se mantiene la historia gracias a unos de los reviews en relación a lo de Maverick que agregue un subtitulo por asi decirlo, lamento mucho la espera fueron un par de semana con mi bloqueo y ahora que esta superado podemos seguir con la historia que el siguiente capítulo se publicara para que lo anoten en el calendario será el domingo 7 de enero siendo unos de los capítulos más largo que he publicado en este fic y sin más que decir comenzamos.**_

* * *

 **El regreso del Caballero Dragón**

Le había ordenando a Wasp y Tax, ir al castillo Butterfly a observar el ataque de las bestias y ver la reacción de la alta comisión mágica y la llegada de Marco a la ciudad. Al separarse de sus dos subordinados iba surcando el cielo a toda velocidad hacia el norte, al ver desde lo alto el lugar que estaba buscando descendió en picada inspeccionando el sitio detenidamente.

-El antiguo cementerio de los grandes héroes del reino Butterfly- se dijo Maverick recorriendo las tumbas en busca de cierto caballero.

Parte de su plan era revivir a unos de los más grandes caballeros del reino para que entrara bajo su servicio y le ayudara a concretar sus planes y cumplir su objetivo de una vez por todas.

-Déjame adivinar, tu debes ser ese tal Maverick del que tanto se habla-dijo una voz.

-Me estaba preguntando cuando vendrías en mi búsqueda-dijo Maverick volteándose en dirección de la voz viendo a un hombrecillo azul con ropas blancas que flotaba alrededor de él.

-Es un gusto conocerte finalmente-dijo Glossaryck con una reverencia.

-Igual-respondió Maverick respondiendo del mismo modo.

Glossaryck y Maverick se observaron por unos minutos en silencio sin quitarse la mirada entre si hasta que el hombrecillo hablo nuevamente.

-Creo que esta absurda pantomima del bueno y el malo, debe terminar-indico Glossaryck.

-¿Bueno y malo?, según recuerdo tú no tenias un lado-contesto Maverick.

-Solo estoy de mi propio lado y alguien debe velar que ciertas cosas se cumplan, ahora quítate esa entupida mascara y hablemos como se debe-dijo Glossaryck.

-Es cierto-dijo Maverick llevando las mano a su mascara y quitándose la capucha de la gabardina, que revelo un rostro muy familiar para el hombrecillo azul, vio claramente como sus ojos eran de color rojos, con una cicatriz cruzaba su ojo izquierdo y una cabellera corta de color castaño.

-Así esta mejor, Marco Díaz-dijo Glossaryck.

-Ahora dime como me reconociste-dijo Maverick mientras sus ojos rojos destellaban.

-Fácil, solo un tonto no se daría cuenta de quien eres realmente-contesto Glossaryck.

-Cierto a ti nada se escapa-afirmo. Maverick.

-Seamos franco mi buen Marco. ¿Cómo terminaste siendo el villano de turno?-pregunto Glossaryck.

-Ponte cómodo y escucha-dijo Maveric comenzando a relatarle que a los 16 años, una voz comenzó a llamarlo, al principio ignoro pero al pasar un tiempo empezó hablarle sobre cierto poder que lo haría el más grande de los guerreros e irónicamente en su estadía del castillo Butterfly solo era visto como el chico que fue nombrado como escudero por lastima.

-Ya veo-dijo Glossaryck.

-Cuando me fui del castillo, viaje por diversas dimensiones buscando cierto templo, al cabo de un año lo encontré en una dimensión que solo unos pocos conocían-dijo Maverick.

-Acaso es la dimensión fantasmal-dijo Glossaryck.

-Veo que has oído de ella-dijo Maverick.

-La visite solo una vez con la hija de la reina Eclipsa, un lugar muy desagradable-dijo Glossaryck sintiendo un escalofrío en su espalda.

-Al llegar vague por unos días hasta dar con cierto templo, donde la voz me indicaba que esperara una especie de luz me indicaría donde debía ir al interior del templo-dijo Maverick mientras Glossaryck escuchaba el relato del que alguna vez fue Marco le explico sobre ese templo tenia extraños grabados y pinturas en la muralla de una antigua raza ya extinta.

-Interesante y dime qué fue lo que encontraste-dijo Glossaryck.

-Esto-dijo Maverick mostrando un medallón con una extraña runa al verlo Glossaryck quedo sorprendido.

-El símbolo de los caídos- dijo Glossarick.

-Cuando lo encontré en aquel viejo templo, una serie de imágenes, invadió mi mente comprendiendo que estaba destinado a ser alguien con un gran poder absoluto-dijo Maverick.

-Creo que fuiste corrompido en parte-dijo Glossaryck.

-Quizás-dijo Maverick encogiendose de hombros.

-Entonces, cuando conseguiste el medallón que paso luego-dijo Glossaryck.

-Estuve un tiempo explorando el templo dando con una antigua biblioteca, pero fue un largo tiempo hasta dar con el secreto de aquel lugar, ¿has escuchado sobre las bestias del abismo?-dijo Maverick.

-Solo son un mito para asustar a exploradores y turistas-dijo Glossaryck.

-Bien, este es el asunto si al menos tres grandes fuentes de poder mágico estan juntas al mismo tiempo y con el medallón abriré un portal interlineal temporal para que todas las líneas temporales sean invadida y así nacerá un nuevo orden del cual yo seré el señor de todo-dijo Maverick.

-Interesante plan pero dime algo que paso después en tu lineal temporal-dijo Glossaryck.

-Cuando regrese a Mewni habían pasado casi 5 años, muchas cosas cambiaron e incluso yo-dijo Maverick.

-Y la Star de esa lineal temporal se caso con otra persona-dijo Glossaryck.

-Si, fue con Tom y aun recuerdo a su hija, que niña más adorable y divertida pero al momento que le dije que me dieran la varita se opusieron-dijo Maverick que incluso ataco los reinos Johansen y los Lucitor sintieron su furia.

-Realmente fuiste corrompido-dijo Glossaryck.

-Aun recuerdo el grito de Star al matar a Tom y su hija, cuando le reclame la varita ella me desafío provocando una lucha por casi 4 años en una guerra interminable termino con mi victoria, cuando la mate en su propia cama ni siquiera despertó al momento que le clave mi espada en su corazón-dijo Maverick mirando a Glossaryck.

-Realmente te dolió hacerlo-Glossaryck al enrostrarle su crimen, Marverick se quedo en silencio por unos minutos.

-¿Crees que siento vergüenza o dolor por lo que hice?-pregunto Marverick.

-Se nota en tu mirada, has cometido muchos crímenes imperdonables durante estos años y los cargas, como si todo fuera normal pero la culpa te come por dentro cada vez que haces algo, aun puedes diferenciar lo que es el bien y mal-dijo Glossaryck.

-Cállate- rugió Maverick lanzando un conjuro a Glossaryck que esfumo de un simple movimiento de mano.

-No hay que ser agresivo, bien es hora de regresar al castillo y debo ir a ver una batalla que está a punto de desarrollarse-dijo Glossaryck desapareciendo.

Maverick al ver que el hombrecillo se alejaba, quedo meditando unos minutos en su mente-¿remordimiento?, que estupidez-se dijo.

* * *

 **En cambio…**

Moon junto a la alta comisión mágica, Star, Tom y Nova iban acercándose cada vez más al castillo Butterfly mientras surcaban sobre el bosque de la muerte segura a toda velocidad, notandp la figura de un hombre que le resulto muy familiar.

-¿Qué hace aquí?-dijo Moon descendiendo siendo seguida por toda la comitiva.

-No puede ser-dijo Star.

-¿Qué haces él aquí?-pregunto Tom viendo a Marco que se percato de su presencia.

Marco se detuvo al ver Moon y la alta comisión mágica, Star, Tom y Nova quedando sorprendida con la presencia de su padre.

-Reina Moon-dijo Marco.

-Marco, tú no puedes estar aquí.-dijo Moon.

-Marco-dijo Star apenas dando crédito a lo que veía.

-Estás loco en venir-dijo Hekappo.

-Tú no puedes estar aquí-dijo Tom furioso.

-No tengo tiempo para estúpidas peleas, estamos todos en peligros-dijo Marco.

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto Onmitraxus.

Marco les comenzó a explicarle sobre Maverick lo ataco en su hogar cuando estaba junto a Eclipsa y sus hijos, e incluso al momento que Helios trato hacerle frente fue rescatado justo a tiempo por Nachos sacrificandose por él.

-Pobre Nachos-dijo Star siendo observada por Tom que encaro a Marco.

-Deberías hacer rodar tu cabeza de una vez-dijo Tom.

-Si quieres podemos tener otro combate, ya te hice morder el polvo una vez-dijo Marco desvainando su espada pero observo a la desconocida que invoco una espada rodeando a Tom.

-Si lo tocas, te mato-dijo Nova mirando a Marco.-Si le haces algo a Marco, te mato-.

-Todos tranquilo, no ven lo que nos acaba de decir Marco ese demente anda suelto, lo ataco en la tierra-Moon al tratar de calmar los ánimos miro a Tom con reproche-ya estoy cansada de tu actitud y Marco merece todo el respecto el ha peleado por nosotros por mucho tiempo- en ese instante un fuerte estruendo se escucho en dirección del castillo.

-Dejemos esta pelea para después-dijo Marco.

-Estoy de acuerdo-dijo Moon desplegando sus alas.

-Yo te llevo-dijo Nova tomando a Marco quedando sorprendido por la transformación de Novaper Star miraba la escena con una sonrisa pero a la vez estaba preocupada por Umbriel estando completamente sola en el castillo.

-Siento en mis extrañas que hay mucho mal en el castillo-dijo Rhombulus causando la preocupación de todo.

* * *

 _ **En ese mismo momento….**_

Maverick se encontraba haciendo los preparativos finales del ritual observando la tumba del que fue alguna vez Uther, el legendario caballero dragón estuve al servicio de Eclipsa. Al revisar todo estaba listo un viejo recuerdo le invadió su mente provocándole cierto remordimiento.

-Cállate-se decía Maverick recordando las palabras de Glossaryck que a su vez su mente se vio asediada por las últimas palabras de Star-siempre te he amado-recordaba antes de atravesar su corazón y reclamar su varita, cayendo al suelo y revolcándose por sus crimines cometidos. Tras reincorporase miro nuevamente la tumba en silencio, volviendo a centrarse en su tarea, tomando lugar frente a la tumba empezó a levitar y hablando en una extraña lengua y una energía oscura comenzó a rodearlo, a su vez varias sombras surgieron de la tierra, empezando a danzar alrededor de la tumba.

-Surge antiguo caballero comienza a cumplir mi voluntad-dijo Maverick observando un espirtu comenzando a materializarce frente a él.

-A su servicio-dijo Uther.

Maverick miro la desgatada armadura y de un gesto con su mano la restauro a una nueva que incluso le dio una nueva apariencia con una M en el pecho.

-Ahora caballero Uther iremos a la guerra-dijo Maverick abriendo un portal siendo seguido por Uther.

-Como ordene mi rey Maverick-dijo una vez más Uther.

Con una sonrisa en su rostro cruzo el portal en dirección desconocida para su siguiente movimiento.

* * *

 _ **Aquí dejamos este capítulo y como ya dije el domingo 7 de enero saldrá el siguiente capítulo y estos son los siguientes títulos:**_

 **Ataque al castillo Parte I: el regreso del héroe.**

 **Ataque al castillo Parte II: La reina de la oscuridad ha regresado.**

 **La nueva alianza.**

 **Helios el nuevo campeón del reino Butterfly.**

 **La muerte de una reina.**

 **Una jugada inesperada.**

 **El deber de una reina.**

 **Hermandad.**

 **Nitrus el ciclodragón.**

 _ **Eso son los siguiente titulo tenemos mucha historia por delante y estén atento para este domingo 7 de enero para el nuevo capítulo que será de larga duración y para finalizar les deseo feliz fin de años queridos lectores…**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Hola queridos lectores ha sido un buen tiempo desde la última actualización o mejor han sido 6 largos meses, he leído sus pm como reviews en estos meses relacionados si esta historia va continuar o no, entre otras cosas pero antes de iniciar quiero dejar algunas cosas en claro.**

 **Primero agradezco su infinita paciencia en estos largos seis meses, comprendo que algunos puedan mostrarse impaciente pero también eso me lleva al punto dos.**

 **Segundo a futuro pido a todos mis lectores algo de moderación respecto a los reviews como referirse a mis otras historias, lo digo en el sentido que cada una de mis historias requiere un gran trabajo creativo de por medio, muchos de los que me conocen o me siguen en otras historias saben cómo trabajo, me gusta entregar algo de calidad. Pero tampoco voy a tolerar que mis historias sean menos preciadas, cada uno de ellas son frutos de un gran esfuerzo como planificación. En otras palabras yo sabré como llegar mis historias y para que todos ustedes las disfruten, solo pido respeto por mi trabajo.**

 **Tercero les recuerdos que su Templario los quiere mucho y agradece su preferencia. Eso me llega también que voy a establecer de antes manos este fic no es uno de los principales sino son otros dos, esta historia solo es para hacer pausas breves en mis otros fic, pero de todas formas tendremos una conclusión. Hablando de conclusión posiblemente todo concluya en el capítulo 30 como máximo, pero falta para eso.**

 **Cuarto para evitar los largos HIATUS como la última vez, he optado y personalmente, todo se debe a que los próximos capítulos después de este serán bastante extensos. En otras palabras esta historia será de publicación mensual eso me lleva que el siguiente capítulo saldrá el día 26 de Septiembre o en el caso que no tenga el capitulo para la fecha establecida saldrá pero quizás con algo de retraso.**

 **Quinto sobre esta historia les recuerdo que no es una historia principal sino es para tener una especie de pausa entre mis otras historias, esperando su compresión.**

 **Antes de iniciar con el capitulo les sugiero cierta moderación en los reviews, obviamente pueden dejar sus opiniones como impresión pero todo dentro de un marco de absoluto respeto tanto para mí como los demás lectores.**

 **Ahora sobre este capítulo y haciendo una profunda relectura en los anteriores retomaremos la historia de un punto o mejor dicho de una importante parte que deje completamente en el tintero, no será muy extenso pero tendrá bastante emoción.**

* * *

 _ **Contexto:**_ _En la tierra, en la ciudad de Echo Creek muchas cosas están sucediendo con la esposa de Marco y sus hijos. Ha llegado una importante decisión para los protagonistas._

* * *

Cuando la antigua reina de la oscuridad Eclipsa Butterfly descendió de los cielos con su aspecto de mariposa estudio en silencio las ruinas de su hogar. Luego del sorpresivo ataque de Maverick, en compañía de sus hijos decidieron hospedarse hasta que nuevamente su hogar estuviera en pie, en la residencia original de su esposo.

-Maverick-bufo Eclipsa. –Pobre nachos, mis hijos y mi hogar nuevamente debemos comenzar de cero-lanzando un suspiro.

Con ayuda de su magia comenzó apilar los escombros para obtener nuevamente acceso al sótano. Su esposo se había encargado de acondicionar el sitio para utilizar como armería, laboratorio de alquimia y para asegurar ciertos objetos de suma importancia.

-Si voy a viajar a Mewni, necesito toda la ayuda posible de mis antiguos juguetes-se dijo. –Helios, Polaris y Pandora se deben quedar aquí en la tierra. No pienso involucrarlo en esto ellos deben vivir en paz como siempre lo hemos hablado con Marco.

Continuando con su larga tarea con ayuda de la magia, no se percato que estaba siendo espiada por medio del hechizo del _ojo que todo lo ve._

* * *

 **¡Es Tiempo De Regresar a Mewni!**

-Ella se va enojar-dijo la chica de cabello castaño. –Nos prohibió espiarla.

-¿No estás preocupada por papá y mamá?-pregunto su hermana mayor por unos segundos estudiando su rostro. –Digo…ella está planeando algo raro.

-Nos vamos a meter en problema-dijo Pandora. –Ella sabe lo que hace.

Las hermanas gemelas Polaris como Pandora habían notado de cierta forma lo extraño que estaba actuando su madre tras el ataque de aquel sujeto misterioso, en el fondo las hermanas presentían que algo estaba sucediendo o iba a suceder de todas formas.

-Polaris-dijo nuevamente su hermana. –Creo que no debemos espiarla.

-¡Silencio!-exclamo Polaris. –Ella va hacer algo y te recuerdo que esta mañana robaste las tijeras dimensionales de papá, en caso que ella viajara a Mewni.

-Eso fue….tratando de elegir las palabras adecuadas. –Tú me obligaste.

-Yo no te obligue-contesto Polaris. –Solo lo mencione como broma….dame esas tijeras.

-No-contesto Pandora. –Yo las obtuve.

Polaris deshizo el hechizo del ojo espía, exigiendo nuevamente las tijeras a su hermana. Ella se negó nuevamente argumentando que ya estaban en suficiente problemas.

-Has ocasionado accidentes a niveles nucleares y ahora te pones a la defensiva- bufo. –¡Dámelas!-exclamo.

-No-fue su respuesta. –Y además, no por que seas la mayor me voy a intimidar. Te recuerdo que Helios es el mayor.

-Helios se siente horrible por lo sucedido a Nachos-dijo Polaris. –Nosotras estamos metida en esto, no quiero molestarlo….¿Que estas mirando?-pregunto.

-Helios-contesto Pandora.

* * *

Ambas chicas habían ido a la biblioteca de la academia para tratar de averiguar lo que estaba haciendo su madre. En algunos rincones podían tener algo de privacidad para ver que estaba planeando su madre pero no contaron ser descubierta a esa hora de la mañana en medio de receso de clases por su propio hermano mayor.

-Creo que mi siesta de la mañana se vio interrumpida-indico Helios. -¿Qué hacen?-pregunto.

Las hermanas gemelas se miraron entre sí explicando la razón del porque estaban en ese lugar. Además le enseñaron las tijeras dimensionales de su padre y del extraño comportamiento de su propia madre respecto a no causar problemas por un buen tiempo.

-Creen que mamá va a ir a Mewni-inquirió a las gemelas. –Eso explica la charla.

-Esta mañana apenas se fue de casa de los abuelos, aproveche de meterme a su habitación y robe las tijeras-dijo Pandora mostrando el objeto en cuestión. –Y Polaris la ha estado espiando desde esta mañana.

-Helios-intervino Polaris. –Yo creo que ella está planeando algo, casi nunca actúa tan raro.

-Pero mamá es rara-dijo Helios provocando las risas de las gemelas. –Dame eso-tomando las tijeras y mirándolas detenidamente.

-Creo que debemos hablar con mamá-dijo Pandora.

-También creo lo mismo-secundo Polaris. –¿Y tu Helios?-pregunto.

Helios se quedo mirando fijamente las tijeras dimensionales, al igual que sus hermanas habían crecido con las historias en relación a Mewni y todo lo sucedido entre sus padres hace un par de años. Como el hijo mayor tenia la última palabra, pero a pesar que se opusiera en viajar hacia Mewni de todas formas las gemelas irían detrás de su madre.

-Yo quiero vengar a Nachos-contesto. –Pero papá me ha enseñando que la venganza no lleva a nada, fue por mi propia imprudencia también quiero a Mewni….par de locas-esbozando una sonrisa.

Las dos chicas mostraron enormes sonrisas solo quedaban unos minutos antes de regresar a clases y debían correr.

 _ **Minutos después.**_

Los tres apenas salieron de la biblioteca de la academia tomaron rumbo hacia el único lugar que carecía de supervisión de adultos en el interior de la academia, tras dejar sus mochilas al interior de los casilleros rápidamente se abrieron paso en la dirección propuesta por Helios.

-¡Rápido!-dijo a sus hermanas. –Debemos llegar antes del sonido de la campana.

Helios guiaba a las dos chicas por la parte trasera del gimnasio de la academia, existía un lugar por el cual podían escapar sin ser vistos y en el momento de notar la ausencia de los tres. Estarían bastante lejos de ese lugar.

-Nadie nos sigue-dijo Pandora. –Estamos de suerte.

-Más rápido-dijo Polaris. –Debemos llegar a casa.

Cuando los tres dieron una vuelta se toparon de frente con una mujer alta, de complexión atlética, cabello rubio con un mecho azul neón.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?-pregunto la entradora Jackie Lynn Thomas. –Helios, Polaris y Pandora.

-Entrenadora-dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Jackie hacia girar su silbato entre sus dedos viendo a los tres chicos y esperando alguna explicación del porque estaban en ese lugar. Helios explico una historia argumentando que había surgido en casa un gran problema pero ella lo miro directamente y dijo:

-Mentira-afirmo. –Polaris o Pandora-inquirió en ese segundo.

Las gemelas se compartieron una mirada fugaz, esbozando una sonrisa nerviosa a su entradora que solo mantenía aquella mirada inquisitiva entre ambas hermanas.

-Es malo mentir-dijo Polaris. –Creemos que mamá ira a Mewni, en busca papá. Nosotros queríamos ir con ella para ayudarla.

-¡Polaris!-dijeron Helios y Pandroa.

-No puedo mentir, soy terrible-contesto. –Entrenadora permítanos ir a nuestra casa, pero prometemos que asumiremos nuestro castigo cuando regresemos.

Helios como Pandora intercambiaron una breve mirada, apoyando a su hermana tratando de obtener el permiso de ella y dirigirse a su hogar.

-Por favor-dijeron los tres.

Jackie los observo detenidamente viendo parte de la personalidad de Marco en ellos. Solo lanzo un suspiro y se dijo-

-Debo estar realmente loca para acceder.

* * *

-¡Aquí esta!-exclamo Eclipsa teniendo entre sus manos una pequeña caja de madera de aproximadamente 30 centímetros. –Con pobre realizar sin ningún problema el asalto al castillo Butterfly.

La antigua reina de la oscuridad continuaba explorando el sótano buscando todo lo necesario para su pequeño viaje a Mewni. Incluso tenía un grueso volumen como otros artilugios que le serian de bastante utilidad para entrar en acción.

* * *

 _ **Minutos después.**_

Habían cruzado varias calles para llegar a lo que fue alguna vez su hogar, en el momento de pisar el jardín principal buscaron en todas direcciones a su madre acercándose a las ruinas de la casa

-¿Dónde se metió?-se pregunto Polaris. –Ella debería estar aquí.

Helios exploro la inmediaciones del patio trasero buscando alguna señal de su madre, Pandora miraba en silencio lo que fue alguna vez su casa. Polaris alzo sus manos hacia el cielo recitando un hechizo para detectar a su madre y dijo:

-Detector de mariposa negra.

El hechizo se materializo en una pequeño mariposa negra comenzando a buscar, pasando a un lado de su hermana revoloteaba cerca de lo que fue alguna vez el acceso en el sótano, indicándole a sus hermano como hermana donde debían buscar. Cuando Helios compartió una breve mirada hacia sus hermanas asistieron levemente para abrir la puerta antes siquiera poder abrirla de ella, emergió una figura de cabello verde azulado cargando entre sus manos algunos objetos personales mirando con gran sorpresa a los tres.

-¡Helios, Polaris y Pandora!-exclamo Eclipsa. –¿Qué hacen aquí?-pregunto.

-Estamos preocupados-dijo Pandora. –Sobre lo sucedido hace poco y lo de papá….

-No debes hacerlo todo tu sola-intervino Helios.

-Si-dijo Polaris. –Nosotros queremos ayudar, yo puedo dominar la magia como tú, Helios es buen peleador y Pandora es una excelente alquimista.

Eclipsa miro a los tres por unos instantes pensando al menos, un par de docenes de respuesta como explicaciones respectivamente a ellos. Estudiando detenidamente sus expresiones vacilo por unos segundos en darle una reprimenda y enviarlos de vuelta a la academia.

-Entonces….esto vamos hacer-dijo Eclipsa.

Helios, Polaris y Pandora escucharon con atención a su madre, les explico puntualmente tras lo sucedido del ataque de aquel sujeto enmascarado, había tenido un extraño presentimiento en el momento que Marco los había dejado para viajar a Mewni y hablar con los miembros de la alta comisión de magia.

-Básicamente….debemos ir a Mewni, averiguar lo que está sucediendo pero si debemos sacar a su padre de ese sitio por la fuerza, lo haremos. En el caso que seamos atacados nos defenderemos, no importa lo que suceda somos una familia y tampoco permitiremos que nos humillen-viendo a los tres jóvenes. –Regresemos a casa de los abuelos y nos prepararemos para lo que venga contra nosotros.

…..

-Al menos Eclipsa regresara junto a su hijo e hijas-se dijo Glossaryck estudiando el tapiz de la antigua reina de la oscuridad.

El pequeño genio se mantenía flotando y estudiando cada tapiz de la anterior reina, luego de su inesperado encuentro con Maverick. En el fondo tenía el extraño presentimiento sobre algo más grande iba a suceder.

-En cualquier momento iniciamos el juego final.

 _ **En Mewni, horas después.**_

-¡WHOA!-dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo.

-Bienvenidos al templo de las anteriores reinas Butterfly, se ha utilizado como refugio en el pasado. Desde aquí planificaremos nuestros movimientos solo debemos mantenernos al tanto de lo que suceda con Marco-indico Eclipsa. –Polaris, utiliza el hechizo espía y mantén vigilado lo que está sucediendo en el castillo Butterfly.

-Si claro-contesto ella. –Creo que se dio cuenta que se ocupar ese hechizo-ocultando su rubor.

-Yo comenzare a preparar lo que necesito para atacar, traje todo mi equipo de química-indico Pandora. –Tengo unas ideas innovadoras.

-Perfecto-dijo Eclipsa. –Y Helios.

-¡Sí!-exclamo. –¿Cuál es mi misión?-pregunto.

-Para ti mi pequeñín especial-mostrando una sonrisa. –He pensando en la mejor misión posible.

-¿Qué debo hacer?-pregunto Helios completamente emocionado. –Ir a buscar comida o explorar los alrededores, tal vez infiltrarme.

-Mucho mejor que eso-contesto. –Serás el vigía-entregándole a su hijo un par de binoculares.

Las gemelas contuvieron una carcajada por la emocionante misión de su hermano. Helios miro a su madre mostrándose de cierta forma decepcionado por su tarea.

-Si-contesto Helios.

-¿Si qué?-pregunto Eclipsa mirándolo con reproche.

-Sí, mamá-dijo Helios. –Iré a ser el vigía.

La antigua de la reina de la oscuridad observo a sus hijos comenzando a poner manos a la obra. Habia pasado mucho tiempo desde que dejo Mewni, era tiempo de retomar algo más de protagonismo en su antiguo reino.

-Tiempo de trabajar.

* * *

Por medio de su espejo mágico, Maverick miraba a los recién llegados a Mewni. La reina de la oscuridad y sus hijos habían llegado al antiguo santuario de las reinas Butterfly preparándose para entrar en acción. El malvado de turno solo esbozo una sonrisa en compañía de sus secuaces e incluso el revivido caballero Uther se mostraba con una mirada estoica.

-Señores-dijo Maverick poniéndose de pie. –El tablero se ha completado, pronto entraremos en acción.

* * *

 **¿Valió la espera la espera?...yo creo que sí, personalmente agradezco nuevamente su paciencia. Les recuerdo que ahora esta historia tendrá publicaciones mensuales el próximo capítulo saldrá el día 26 de Septiembre o en el caso que no tenga el capitulo para la fecha establecida saldrá pero quizás con algo de retraso. Es verdad que fue un capitulo corto pero es una forma de iniciar esta siguiente parte de la historia, prometo que el proximo capitulo sera mucho más extenso.**

 **Eso es todos queridos lectores, hasta la próxima o en otras de mis historias.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hola queridos lectores les saludo cálidamente y nuevamente trayendo, un capitulo algo corto pero bastante significativo primero quiero tratar unos temas antes de iniciar la continuación de la historia:**

 **Primero como mencione iba a ser un capitulo algo más corto pero en el fondo tiene sus razones.**

 **Segundo viendo los títulos de los dos próximos capitulo que van de la mano decide que a la siguiente actualización viniera de la mano ósea a fines de octubre y algunos días después en los primeros días de noviembre vendrá la siguiente actualización, esos dos capítulos van de la mano tendrá bastante acción, emoción y hasta giros inesperados.**

 **Tercero agradezco nuevamente su infinita paciencia luego del largo Hiatus que sufrió la historia, como dije esta historia tendrá su final a como dé lugar.**

 **Ahora vamos con el capitulo y luego hablaremos que viene en los dos próximo capítulos.**

* * *

 **Contextualización:** _El primer grupo compuesto por Maverick_ _se encuentran en su guarida viendo cómo va desarrollándose su plan, el grupo de Marco Díaz compuesto por Star, Tom, Moon, Nova y los miembros de la alta comisión mágica se dirige de regreso al castillo Butterfly mientras es atacado, por ultimo Eclipsa, Helios, Polaris y Pandora estan preparándose en el antiguo santuario de las reinas Butterfly._

* * *

 **La Calma Antes De La Tormenta**

 _ **Desde Helios.**_

-¡Esto parece una broma!- bufo Helios vigilando los alrededores y bebiendo algo de gaseosa. –Las niñas con marcas en sus mejillas se preparan para la batalla y yo haciendo la parte más aburrida…

El hijo mayor de la aclamada reina de la oscuridad, estudiaba los alrededores con una mueca de completo disgusto en el fondo deseaba, ver algo más de acciones como sus dos hermanas y preparar todo lo necesario para un eventual contraataque.

-¿Cómo va mi pequeño guerrero?- pregunto Eclipsa. –Informe, soldado.

-Aves, creo que algunas lagartijas y…..más cosas de Mewni- contesto a su madre.

Eclipsa vio claramente como su hijo exhibía esa mueca resultaba bastante familiar, en especial cuando resoplo a modo de molestia. Helios deseaba en el fondo preparase para el combate pero su madre le ordeno que mantuviera el puesto de vigía y estudiara los alrededores.

Eclipsa se quedo estudiándolo en silencio por unos segundos recordando a su madre, ella solía poner el mismo rostro, cuando le resultaba frustrante o simplemente bastante aburrido.

-Has tenido mucha diversión- comento Eclipsa. –Pero es una misión importante…

-Si- contesto Helios lanzando un suspiro. –Una pregunta…. ¿crees que tendremos éxito?- pregunto.

-Por supuesto- contesto Eclipsa. –Y te recuerdo sin tu padre, eres el hombre de la familia….eso quiere decir que debes cuidarnos a todas y en especial a tus hermanas.

-¡Esta bien!- contesto Helios tomando los binoculares. –A todo esto como van las gemelas desastres- inquirió a ella.

-Pues… - dijo Eclipsa. –Es la misma razón por la cual vine hacerte compañía….ya tienen esas discusiones.

-¡Oh!- exclamo Helios. –Puedes quedarte…- riendo como su madre.

 **Desde Maverick.**

-¡Excelente!- se dijo Maverick. –Solo debemos esperar el momento indicado, pronto nuestros… ¡Queridos, jugadores estarán en posición y comenzaremos nuestro plan!- mientras Uther se mantenía junto a él, Wasp y Tax solo mostraban una sonrisa macabra….pero el grupo de monstruos estaba en parte disgustado.

-¿Qué debemos esperar?- pregunto Rasticore. –Hemos estado aquí y solo dices que debemos esperar el momento perfecto para atacar…

Maverick llevando su máscara podía ocultar perfectamente sus expresiones faciales, en especial de sus nuevos matones que estaba comenzando a poner en duda sus intenciones.

-Veo algo de quejas- dijo Maverick levantándose de su asiento. –Realmente no tolero a los… ¡Revoltosos!- exclamo.

-Solo hablas de planes y más planes….- continúo Rasticore. –Pero creo que nosotros solo somos carne de cañón…..¡exijo saber que buscas realmente!...

Él se quedo en silencio estudiando al septariano tratando de obtener más respuestas que simplemente lanzar un ataque, en contra de las Butterfly le parecía en parte arriesgado.

-¿Pones en duda mis decisiones?- pregunto. Rasticore se plasmo frente de él, sin apartar su mirada y mostrándose completamente desafiante.

-¡Sí!- contesto y fueron sus últimas palabras, antes de ser destruido.

Los demás monstruos apenas vieron el hechizo mortífero de Eclipsa, ejecutado retrocedieron de inmediato viendo tan solo en el suelo el ojo de cristal y el brazo de metal que alguna vez perteneció a Rasticore.

-Esta es la situación- dijo Maverick mientras Wasp, Tax y Uther miraban la escena en silencio. –¿Están conmigo o en contra?- pregunto. Ellos simplemente se arrodillaron en señal de subordinación, mientras su nuevo líder estudiaba a sus soldados.

-¿Quieren saber mi plan?- pregunto.

-¡SI!- contestaron al mismo tiempo.

Los monstruos se mostraran algo más relajados antes de iniciar la charla, Tax activo un control remoto proyectando una secuencia de hologramas que el propio Maverick explico.

-Este es el asunto….¡Necesito obtener la varita mágica de la reina Star Butterfly, activare un enorme portal trayendo la ruina y caos a los monarcas opresores….básicamente con su ayuda, podremos poner fin a esa tiranía!- concluyo la explicación.

Los monstruos comenzaron a reír en su mayoría aquel grupo de septarianos había estado esperando aquella venganza desde hace siglos, en especial poner a las Butterfly en jaque de una vez por todas.

-¡MAVERICK!- aclamaron una y otra vez.

-Les sugiero que se preparen, pueden descansar, comer, beber y mis lugartenientes pueden darle mejores armas- viendo a Wasp y Tax asistir. –Yo iré a descansar por unos minutos, señores….¡Sir Uther puede esperar aquí como el resto!- señalo, sin recibir respuesta del caballero.

Luego de tirarse a su habitación privada, se quito la máscara dejándola a un lado y recostándose en la cama mirando hacia el techo.

-Solo una más…..solo necesito la varita de esa Star, obtendré todo y pronto podre moverme a mi próximo objetivo- se dijo cerrando los ojos.

Maverick se mantuvo tumbado en la cama notando cierta presencia que conocía a la perfección, reincorporándose se quedo viendo aquella figura fantasmal. Ella resultaba ser la princesa Butterfly de su línea temporal, siempre estaba cerca de él.

-¡Genial!- se dijo. –Hola querida conciencia…..acaso no te cansas de venir a atormentarme y recordarme mis pecados….- le inquirió a ella. Ambos estuvieron en silencio, ella simplemente se desvaneció frente a Maverick quedándose pensativo por su inesperada visita.

 _ **Desde Moon.**_

-¡HUMO!- dijo Moon surcando los cielos seguidos de los demás miembros de la alta comisión y el resto del grupo. –¡Esto parece el trabajo de un autentico demente!...

La ciudad a los pies del reino Butterfly miraba con horror como dos bestias completamente desconocidas estaban causando un verdadero caos en las inmediaciones del castillo, se podía ver claramente a ambas criaturas destruyendo todo.

-¡Maverick!- dijo Marco. –Sí, ataco fácilmente mi hogar….¡nada le impide atacar el reino Butterfly!- señalo.

-Es un demente- se dijo Moon viendo como los soldados estaban saliendo hacerle frente antes de coordinar el ataque, vio al castaño pidiéndole a Nova llevarlo lo más cerca posible de ambas bestias. –Al menos sabe cuando entrar en acción…

-¡Hey!- dijo Hekapoo. –Sigamos a Marco- ordeno a Onmitraxus.

-¡SI!- contesto Rhombulus. –A la batalla.

-A la batalla- dijo Moon seguida de Star y Tom que estaban compartiendo con una expresión de suma molestia por ver como los demás seguían al castaño hacia la batalla.

* * *

 **Y hasta aquí llegamos queridos lectores, en relación a las dos próximas actualizaciones. Los próximos dos capítulos se titulan:**

 **Asalto Al Castillo: El Regreso Del Héroe. Publicación 28 de octubre.**

 **Asalto Al Castillo: El Regreso De La Reina De La Oscuridad. Publicación 8 de noviembre.**

 **Estos dos próximos capítulos tendrán una publicación bastante cercana una de otra, por esa misma razón corte el capitulo para que las siguientes publicaciones fueran seguida existirá un plazo de salida de máximo de días una de otra, la primera parte saldrá el día 28 de octubre y la siguiente saldrá 8 de noviembre, de esta forma se evita la larga espera entre uno y otro capítulo.**

 **Recuerden esta es una historia de publicación mensual, comprendo que este capítulo fue corto pero a fines de octubre tendremos la conclusión de una parte importante de la historia, agradezco a Guest, Mid, Guest 2, Inzanity 14, Ter Mille, Adrian Walker, Kebvray, Imperial Star y Cohenn por dejar sus reviews como aquellos lectores que han seguido esta historia hasta la próxima…**


	16. Chapter 16

**Anuncio Súper-Duper- Fantástico**

 **¡Hola, lectores!** de Return of the Mewberty (Parte II: revenge of Maverick), saludándolos nuevamente en el retorno de esta historia con este anuncio muy especial y con un pequeño adelanto de lo que vendrá en la siguiente publicación como en futuras actualizaciones.

Primero antes de iniciar quiero decirle que agradezco su paciencia o mejor dicho su infinita paciencia. Como dije en su momento al retomar la historia espero que estén listos para lo que viene en las próximas publicaciones, oficialmente a partir de este " **Anuncio Súper-Duper- Fantástico", entramos en la parte final de la historia la cual será la más extensa que las anteriores publicaciones, si recuerdan la actualización numero nº13 di una lista de capitulo muy especiales que vendría, ahora retomando la historia como una mejor organización de los próximos sucesos.**

 **Ahora les daré una lista de los capítulos restantes que vendrá, pero les daré una sinopsis de los tres próximos capítulos que vendrán luego de este anuncio.**

 **Ataque Al Castillo Parte I: El Regreso del Héroe**

 _Las bestias enviadas por Maverick hacen de las suyas en el reino Butterfly, el grupo compuesto por Marco, Moon,Nova, la comisión de Magia, Nova, Star y Tom se dirigen a toda prisa para hacer frente a esta amenaza, nuevamente los antiguos resentimientos surgen pero la reina de la oscuridad tiene algo que decir._

 **Ataque Al Castillo Parte II: La Reina De la Oscuridad Ha Regresado**

 _Con el reino Butterfly recuperándose del brutal ataque de las bestias de Maverick. La reina Eclipsa en compañía de su hijo e hijas lanzan un nuevo ataque para liberar a Marco pero Maverick se presenta en el castillo sugiriendo rendirse frente a él y entregar la varita mágica dándoles tan solo 24 horas para hacerlo._

 **La Nueva Alianza**

 _Negándose a entregar la varita mágica a Maverick. El reino Butterfly, la familia Butterfly-Díaz y la comisión de magia se preparan para hacer frente a la terrible amenaza que se cierne sobre todo Mewni._

 **Helios: El Nuevo Campeón Del Reino Butterfly**

 **La Muerte De Una Reina**

 **Una Jugada Inesperada**

 **El Deber De Una Reina**

 **Hermandad**

 **Nitrus el ciclo-dragón**

 **Mis Pecados**

 **Estrategia**

 **El Plan Maestro**

 **Oblivion Parte I**

 **Oblivion Parte II**

 **Oblivion Parte III**

 **Un Nuevo Verano Ha Llegado**

 **Epilogo.**

Bien lectores esos son los capítulos que nos quedan por delante antes del gran final o mejor dicho del epilogo, siendo sinceros con los capítulos de Oblivion en sus tres partes serán capítulos bastantes cercanos entre sí, sobre Un Nuevo Verano Ha Llegado con el Epilogo que tendremos también seguido su publicación pero aun falta bastante para el gran final de la historia pero con este anuncio dejo en claro que la historia tendrá una conclusión que todos ustedes han seguidos con tanto entusiasmo.

* * *

 **Ahora hemos llegado a la sorpresa que les prometí en el principio de este "Anuncio Súper-Duper- Fantástico". Este fragmento por así decirlo es parte del próximo capítulo que saldrá en abril osea en sus primeros días, en torno al próximo capítulo ya tengo algunas páginas redactas pero prefiero dar un poco más de trabajo al capítulo en cuestión….solo les diré que se viene algunos giros inesperados entre otras cosas que realmente serán inesperada en todo sentido y aquí les presento el adelanto especial:**

 _ **En la guarida secreta de Maverick, habitación de Marverick.**_

Él mantuvo su compostura luego que ella se desvaneciera en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se quedo tumbado en su cama mirando hacia el vació pensando en sus próximos movimientos pero la presencia de la difunta Sta Butterfly proveniente de su línea temporal.

-Pronto….solo me falta esa varita mágica y podre concluir todo por lo que he trabajado…- se dijo.

Maverick a pesar de sus intenciones lentamente había comenzando a dudaba de cada decisión como paso de sus planes, ahora solo necesitaba esperar que todos ellos estuvieran reunidos para dar su próximo movimiento en especial, cuando la actual reina Butterfly se viera completamente cuestionada por sus acciones.

-He destruido tanto…he matado y aun así cargo como si nada mis propios pecados….parece que ahora todo suele ser más fácil- meditando en silencio.

La primera parte de su plan se había ejecutado con éxito, ahora necesitaba iniciar la fase dos consistiendo en obtener la varita mágica de la línea temporal donde se encontraba, e incluso consideraba sacar de su camino a todos aquellos que pudiera intervenir en su plan, luego al obtener la varita mágica debía colocarla en su guantelete de origen septariano, para llegar a cabo la parte final de su plan tras varios años de planificación y notando nuevamente aquella presencia que hablo.

-¿Crees que ha valido la pena?- pregunto el fantasma de Star Butterfly mirándolo directamente a los ojos presentarse frente a él.

Solo se limito a mirarla furtivamente, tratando de ignorar su presencia pero siempre estaba a su alrededor.

-He sacrificado tanto…para lograr mis metas…puedes mirarme, odiarme…e incluso maldecirme…por todos mis crímenes- contesto mientras una lagrima recorría su mejilla. –Estarás conmigo hasta el final…como las anteriores ocasiones- inquirió a ella.

-¡Sí, Marco!- contesto el fantasma.

Aquella figura espectral mostraba bastante lastima por él como todos sus crímenes pasados y venideros que debía afrontar.

-Gracias- contesto percibiendo aquella mano pero en el fondo todo resultaba ser una ilusión en el fondo. –Yo lograre mi objetivo y luego "nos reuniremos"...- contesto.

-¡No!- respondió. –Tú deberás pagar por tus crimines, Marco…especialmente por aquellos que fueron tus amigos, solo veré como caes hacia la locura….mientras sigues en tu cruzada.

-Sabes que no debes ni recordádmelos- mientras tomaba lugar en el borde de la cama. –Ahora quiero estar a solas, ya no soporto tu presencia.

Ella solo le dedico una sonrisa cargada de amargura, desapareciendo una vez más frente a él. Maverick prefiere olvidar por completo de aquella charla, regresando junto a sus seguidores para ser testigo de ver como sus planes iban cumpliéndose paso a paso.

-No me importa…lograre mi cometido e incluso si debo seguir sacrificar a mis seguidores…ellos tuvieron su oportunidad y ahora es mi turno de dominar toda la mesa pronto cumpliré mis objetivos- se dijo y saliendo de su habitación.

* * *

 **A modo especial diré que continuara con el resto del capítulo en la siguiente publicación de abril, si llegan a pensar sobre las intenciones de Maverick tampoco los culpo, en el fondo tiene mucho que decir y suceder en sus próximos pasos pero eso lo iremos viendo.** **Antes de concluir quiero decir que por esta ocasión dejare pendiente la contestación de los reviews, así en el próximo capítulo de abril lo contestare a cada uno que deje... luego de leer esta publicación respondiendo en la siguiente actualización, sin más que decir querido lectores nos vemos.**


End file.
